The Other Self
by LittleChomper
Summary: Bagaimana petualangan Naruto setelah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan akibat percobaan Orochimaru? AU, mungkin OOC, mengandung genderbend. Rating T untuk sementara.. (Chapter 15 update!)
1. Chapter 1

Moshi-moshi, LittleChomper here!

Fic pertama LittleChomper disini, mohon dimaafkan jika terdapat banyak kesalahan.. *bow*

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>: AU, typos, mungkin OOC, mengandung genderbend.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: LittleChomper sama sekali tak memiliki apapun disini, kecuali ide cerita. Naruto dan tokoh-tokohnya adalah milik Kishimoto-sensei.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**The Other Self**

Naruto berjalan pulang dengan kecewa. Mungkin kecewa juga kurang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya.

Patah hati?

Bukan juga. Naruto bukan baru saja putus dari pacarnya.

Kalau begitu kita sebut saja suasana hatinya amat sangat kecewa sekali. Abaikan pemborosan kata disini, ini hanya digunakan untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Naruto.

Ia seharusnya sudah bersiap menerima kenyataan ini. Sasuke Uchiha memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Mustahil ia akan mengakui kegagalannya sendiri. Alih-alih ia malah melemparkan kekesalannya pada Naruto.

"Fuuh…" Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku akan menyerah. "

##

"Naruto, kenapa kau pulang dalam keadaan basah seperti ini?" Namikaze Minato membuka pintu.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan tou-sannya. Ia hanya tersenyum lemah pada tou-sannya.

"Aku hanya sedikit kehujanan, tou-san. Aku akan mandi dulu sebelum kita makan malam."

Minato hanya menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. "Bergegaslah kalau begitu, nanti kau bisa masuk angin."

Makan malam berlalu dalam keheningan. Minato hanya menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya saat Naruto menghabiskan satu mangkuk nasi dan tidak meminta tambah seperti biasa, tapi ia tak menyuarakan keheranannya. Ada waktunya untuk bertanya, pikir Minato.

"Aku akan ke kamar lebih dahulu, tou-san. Tidak apa-apa aku tidak membantu untuk membereskan meja malam ini bukan?" Naruto bertanya dengan pelan. Tatapannya terlihat begitu sedih, hingga membuat Minato bangkit dan memeluknya.

"Kau akan bercerita pada tou-san?"

Naruto menggeleng. "TIdak sekarang, tou-san. Mungkin besok pagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Minato melepaskan pelukannya.

##

Naruto merasakan kepalanya pusing sejak saat makan malam tadi, tapi ia menahannya. Ia tak ingin menambah kecamasan tou-sannya.

'Mungkin hanya karena hujan.' Pikir Naruto. Ia berbaring dan menarik selimutnya. 'Besok pasti sudah hilang.'

##

Pagi itu, kediaman keluarga Namikaze yang tenang dikagetkan dengan jeritan dari kamar tokoh utama kita.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Minato bergegas ke kamar putranya dengan khawatir. Apa yang terjadi sehingga ia menjerit pagi-pagi begini?

"Tou-san, apa yang terjadi?"

Putranya menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Minato mengejapkan matanya sesaat untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

Oke, ralat lagi.

PUTRINYA menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oh my.. Akhirnya terjadi juga." Minato memegang dahinya.

Di tempat tidur yang tadinya milik putranya, kini ditempati oleh putrinya.

"Naruto, ada yang harus tou-san jelaskan padamu…."

##

"Na-chan akan dikirim kesini?" seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah berbicara di telfonnya. "Tak masalah, aku akan menjaganya, tou-san. Sudah tugas seorang kakak untuk menjaga adiknya."

"Tapi aku lebih tua darimu!" terdengar teriakan dari seberang telfon yang membuat Namikaze Kurama menjauhkan telfonnya dari telinganya.

"Tapi aku lebih tinggi darimu." Jawab Kurama dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Oh ya? Aku lebih cepat darimu." Lagi-lagi terdengar jawaban dari seberang telfon.

Kurama tersenyum. Naruto tak pernah mengalah dalam berdebat dengannya, dan sejujurnya ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia hanya senang membuat saudaranya jengkel. "Terserahmu sajalah. Nanti beritahu aku jam berapa pesawatmu akan mendarat dan aku akan menjemputmu. Sudah dulu, teman-temanku sedang menungguku." Kurama bersiap menutup telfonnya.

"Hai.. Ja ne, otouto."

"Ja ne, imouto." Kurama langsung memutuskan panggilan sebelum ia tuli karena teriakan dari seberang telfonnya. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap telfonnya. Mereka tak pernah berubah, dari dulu hingga sekarang.

##

"Hati-hati disana ya? Tou-san tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu."

Naruto memeluk tousannya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, tou-san."

"Yah, paling tidak disana ada Kurama. Dia bisa menjagamu."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, tou-san. Bukan berarti setelah aku berubah aku menjadi lebih lemah!"

"Tou-san tahu." Minato mengacak rambut Naruto yang secara ajaib sudah memanjang dan kini mencapai bahunya. "Dan berjanjilah pada tou-san, jangan potong rambutmu."

"Hai..hai.."

##

"Konan-nee, bisa bantu aku berbelanja hari ini?" Kurama duduk sambil menikmati teh yang baru saja disajikan oleh Konan.

"Berbelanja?" Konan mengangkat alisnya, menyatakan keheranannya.

"Yap. Saudara perempuanku akan datang hari ini. Ia akan tinggal bersamaku, tapi kamar yang akan dia tempati masih kosong tanpa perabot apapun. Konan-nee bisa membantuku bukan? Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan selera perempuan."

Konan tersenyum lembut. "Tentu. Apa warna kesukaannya?"

Kurama berpikir sesaat. "Dia suka orange, Konan-nee."

"Kapan dia akan datang?"

"Hmm.." Kurama melirik jam tangannya. "Malam ini?"

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bilang sejak tadi?" Konan segera bangkit, berlari ke kamarnya menyambar dompet dan kunci mobil. "Anata, aku akan pergi berbelanja sebentar!" teriaknya.

Salah satu pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut orange dengan wajah kusut. "Ya, hati-hati di jalan!"

Namun teriakannya tidak mendapatkan sahutan karena Konan kelihatannya sudah meninggalkan apartemen. Kurama tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kapan saudara perempuanmu akan datang?" Yahiko keluar dari ruangannya dan menghempaskan diri di salah satu sofa disamping Kurama.

"Malam ini." Ulang Kurama.

"Dia normal, bukan?"

Kurama terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Normal? Naruto? Benua Asia harus terbelah tiga sebelum Naruto bisa menjadi normal." Ucapnya di sela-sela tawa.

Yahiko mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi, dia seperti apa?"

"Seorang agen yang sebelumnya laki-laki dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan. Mengenai sikapnya, bayangkan saja kaa-san."

"Oh tidak…" Yahiko menutup matanya. "Tunggu, berubah menjadi perempuan? Jadi sebelumnya dia laki-laki?"

Kurama mengangguk. "Yahiko-san tahu kalau kami berasal dari program bayi tabung bukan?"

"Ya. Kushina-san dan Minato-san memutuskan untuk mencoba program bayi tabung setelah bertahun-tahun menikah dan tak kunjung punya anak." Yahiko menjawab.

"Nah, Naruto dan aku berasal dari tabung yang berbeda, karena itu kami lahir sebagai kembar tak identik. Tapi ternyata saat masih dalam tabung, Naruto mengalami sedikit kecelakaan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Orochimaru." Jawab Kurama pendek.

"Aah.. aku ingat. Saat itu ketua dari lab organisasi kita adalah Orochimaru. Apa ia melakukan sesuatu?"

"Menurutnya tabung Naruto terkena sinar X,-" Kurama menatap Yahiko yang memutar bola matanya, "itu penjelasannya, Yahiko-san. Dan jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa namanya sinar X. menurutnya mungkin saja nanti Naruto yang awalnya laki-laki dengan kata lain memiliki kromosom XY akan berubah dan memiliki kromosom XX."

"Hoo.." mulut Yahiko membulat. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "Kau yakin saudara perempuanmu ini tak akan berubah menjadi Powerpuff Girl, bukan?"

"Mustahil." Kurama mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan dramatis. "Mereka terbuat dari segala sesuatu yang 'manis dan menyenangkan', sementara Naruto kelihatannya terbuat dari segala sesuatu yang 'pedas'."

"Kau tidak menyangkal kalau dia menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja tidak!" Kurama menjawab cepat. "Dia adalah saudaraku satu-satunya dan hanya dia yang paling bisa memahamiku."

Lagi-lagi Yahiko mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia level berapa?"

"Level C. Dan itu hanya karena tou-san tak mengizinkan kami naik ke level yang lebih tinggi."

##

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal setelah beberapa jam berada di pesawat. Ia menyalakan handphonenya dan menelfon Kurama.

"Ku-chan? Aku sudah sampai. Kau ada dimana?"

"Di belakangmu, Na-chan."

Naruto berbalik tepat sebelum Kurama menepuk pundaknya.

"Ku-chan!" Naruto langsung melompat dan memberikan pelukan erat pada Kurama.

"Easy, Na-chan. Kau akan meremukkan tulangku jika kau memelukku seperti itu." Kurama tertawa sambil membalas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kurama, adik kembarnya. Jika Naruto sangat mirip dengan Minato, maka Kurama sangat mirip Kushina dengan rambut merah dan iris violetnya. Akan tetapi sikap mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Naruto berkepala panas, cepat marah, dan selalu mendahulukan tindakan daripada berpikir, persis seperti Kushina. Sementara Kurama tenang, selalu terkendali, dan menganalisa sesuatu sebelum memutuskan untuk bertindak.

Kurama menjauhkan Naruto darinya dan mengamati Naruto dengan seksama.

"A-ada apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan gugup. Sejujurnya ia khawatir dengan tanggapan KUrama terhadap dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi perempuan.

Kurama hanya tersenyum. "Not bad, sist. Kau lumayang cantik." Ucapnya. "Dan kelihatannya tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing yang ada di pipimu menghilang."

Naruto ikut tersenyum dengan lega. "Syukurlah kalau kau bilang begitu. Aku sangat khawatir dengan reaksimu saat melihatku seperti ini."

Kurama yang lebih tinggi sekepala dari Naruto menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Laki-laki atau perempuan, kau tetap Na-chan dan saudaraku satu-satunya."

"Arigatou, Ku-chan."

Kurama kemudian mengangkat koper yang ada disebelah Naruto. "Apa isinya? Kau sudah berbelanja pakaian yang pantas bersama tou-san bukan?"

"ehehehe…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan malu-malu. "Kau tahu kalau kami berdua adalah laki-laki, dan kami tidak pernah berbelanja pakaian perempuan sebelumnya, dan pakaianku masih bisa kupakai, dan aku masih nyaman dengan kaos dan jeans, dan…"

"Cukup." Kurama menghela napas. "Aku akan meminta bantuan Konan-nee untuk menemanimu berbelanja pakaian perempuan yang pantas. Bukan kaos dan jeans."

"Konan-nee?"

"Tetanggaku. Ia dan Yahiko-san juga agen, tapi kehidupan sehari-hari mereka relatif normal, jadi kita bisa minta bantuan mereka."

"Un, baiklah." Naruto berjalan mengikuti Kurama, sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Ku-chan, biar aku yang bawa koperku!"

"Kau sekarang sudah perempuan, Na-chan. Jadi biarkan aku bersikap seperti gentleman dan membawakan kopermu."

Naruto terdiam saat mendengarkan jawaban dari Kurama. Ia berniat membantah, tapi kemudian menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Kurama. Akhirnya Naruto mengikuti KUrama dengan tenang.

##

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

"Ku-chan, lihat ini! Yahiko-san memberikanku misi!" Naruto dengan santai mendobrak pintu kamar Kurama.

Kurama yang sedang membaca buku mengangkat kepalanya. "Misi apa?"

Naruto melirik dokumen yang sedang dipegangnya. "Menyelamatkan seorang anak milioner yang diculik."

"Namanya?"

"Sabaku Gaara. Dan penculiknya bernama Sakon." Naruto menatap Kurama. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Siapa? Korbannya atau penculiknya?"

"Keduanya."

Kurama meletakkan bukunya dan mengambil note nya yang terletak disampingnya, mengetik sesuatu, dan melemparkan note nya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menangkap note yang dilemparkan oleh Kurama dan membaca data yang tertera disana. "Jadi dia seumuran denganku? Bagaimana dengan penculiknya?"

Kurama mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak kenal. Mungkin hanya maniak biasa."

Naruto melirik kembali data yang ada ditangannya, kemudian menatap Kurama dengan puppy eyesnya yang khas.

Kurama menghela napas. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi,-"

"Yaay!"

"Tapi,-"

"Huh?"

"Aku ikut bersamamu."

Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Tidak mau. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Lagipula tadi kau bilang kalau penculiknya cuma maniak biasa, bukan?"

Kurama menatap Naruto dengan tegas. "Terima syaratku atau tolak misinya."

"Aaarrgh! Oke..oke.. Kau yang menang!"

##

Naruto dan Kurama berjalan mengendap-endap masuk ke sebuah gedung kosong.

"Ingat, Na-chan. Gedung ini ada lima lantai, dan Sabaku-san ada di lantai tiga. Polisi sudah mengepung daerah ini diam-diam dan penculik itu tidak punya kesempatan untuk lolos. Tapi kita harus tetap mempertimbangkan kemungkinan ia mempunyai senjata."

"Kesimpulannya?"

"Kau harus berhati-hati." Kurama menyerah. Naruto tak akan mau mendengar ataupun mengikuti rencana yang rumit.

"Aku hanya harus menghajar Sakon itu dan membebaskan Gaara." Naruto berkata sambil menyeringai.

"Naruto, kau harus berhati-hati. Aku tak ingin kau terluka lagi."

Naruto mengangguk dengan ekspresi serius. Jika Kurama menggunakan nama lengkapnya dan tidak memanggilnya 'na-chan' seperti biasa, maka berarti Kurama bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu di jenjang tingkat dua, Ku-chan. Kau berjaga-jaga jika ada kemungkinan ia berhasil kabur dariku walaupun itu mustahil."

Kurama hanya mengangguk. Mereka kembali mengendap-endap menaiki jenjang.

##

"Oi, apa kau tahu? Otou-sama tersayangmu menolak untuk membayar uang tebusanmu." Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut putih duduk sambil memegang sepucuk senjata api.

Lawan bicaranya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut kemerahan dan bola mata berwarna hijau pucat dengan tato 'ai' di bagian kiri dahinya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa seharusnya aku membunuhmu saja ya? Toh kau tak ada gunanya." Gumam laki-laki itu.

Gaara yakin, siapapun penculiknya ini pastilah tidak stabil secara mental. Ia sudah berusaha sejak tadi melepaskan ikatannya, tapi penculiknya mengambil pelajaran dari usaha Gaara untuk melarikan diri kemarin dan sekarang mengikatnya dengan lebih erat.

'Tou-sama tak akan menyelamatkanku.' Batin Gaara. Bagi tou-sama nya, jika ia tak bisa bertahan, maka ia tak bisa menjadi pewarisnya. Karena itulah semenjak kecil Gaara sudah dilatih dengan keras. Seharusnya penculik bukan masalah besar bagi Gaara, tapi kali ini ia lengah sehingga laki-laki itu bisa meringkusnya.

Gaara mendengar suara gemerisik kecil dari arah tangga, dan segera mengamati arah suara itu diam-diam. Penculiknya, yang mengaku bernama Sakon membelakangi tangga dan tidak memperhatikan kalau ada yang mendekat dari arah tangga.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dan iris mata biru yang indah menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan memberi isyarat agar Gaara tetap diam dengan menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya. Gaara memperhatikan saat gadis itu mengendap tanpa suara ke belakang Sakon dan tiba-tiba saja sudah menempelkan sebilah pisau di lehernya.

"Diam dan ikuti perintahku jika kau tidak ingin terluka." Gadis itu berkata dengan nada tegas.

Sayang sekali, ia berhadapan dengan seorang maniak, bukan manusia biasa yang bisa berpikir rasional.

Sakon memutar tubuhnya dan menendang tangan gadis itu yang memegang pisau hingga pisaunya terlempar. Gadis itu melompat kebelakang dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Tapi Sakon tidak berniat bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Ia mengeluarkan senjatanya dan mengokangnya.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak terlihat ragu. Tepat saat Sakon menembakkan pelurunya ke arah kepala gadis itu, dengan kecepatan luar biasa gadis itu menghindarinya dan maju. Gadis itu balas menendang tangan kiri sakon yang memegang senjatanya dan begitu senjata itu terjatuh, gadis itu segera menendang senjata itu jauh-jauh.

Sakon menggerung murka. Ia maju menyerang gadis itu, tapi gadis itu sudah siap. Ia menangkis pukulan sakon dengan tangannya dan mengarahkan tendangan ke arah ulu hati Sakon. Tendangan itu efektif membuat Sakon terbungkuk. Saat Sakon terbungkuk, gadis itu memukul bagian belakang leher Sakon, membuat Sakon tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah memastikan lawannya memang sudah tidak sadar dan bukannya pura-pura, gadis itu menghela napas lega dan berjalan ke arah Gaara setelah sebelumnya memungut pisaunya dan pistol Sakon yang tadi ditendangnya.

"Hai, aku Naruto. Kau pasti Gaara!" Gadis itu berkata dengan ceria.

"Hai juga, Naruto." Gaara tersenyum kecil.

Naruto memotong tali yang mengikat Gaara dan memeriksa tangan Gaara yang memerah karena terlalu lama terikat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak kesemutan?" Naruto bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Gaara menjawab cepat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan senjata itu?" tanyanya saat melihat Naruto menimbang-nimbang senjat itu ditangannya.

"Colt kaliber 0.36." gumam Naruto. "Aku ingin memilikinya sih, tapi yang ini harus diserahkan ke pihak kepolisian sebagai barang bukti." Naruto berkata dengan kecewa.

"Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu jika kau mau." Tawar Gaara. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku."

Naruto menatapnya dengan mata bersinar, tapi hanya sebentar. "Tidak..tidak.. Walaupun tawaranmu itu sangat menggiurkan, tapi aku tak boleh menerima hadiah dari klienku. Lagipula kau baru akan dihitung selamat begitu kau sampai di rumahmu." Naruto menyimpan pistol itu di tas kecil di pinggangnya dan menggandeng tangan Gaara.

"Berhenti! Atau aku akan meledakkan gedung ini!" terdengar teriakan.

Naruto berbalik dengan kaget dan mendapati Sakon berdiri disamping setumpuk dinamit siap ledak dengan korek api menyala ditangannya.

"Hei, aku sudah memukulmu, bagaimana kau masih bisa sadar?"

"Diam!" Sakon memegang korek api itu dengan tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Oi..oi..hati-hati!"

Namun peringatan Naruto tak ada artinya. Sakon menjatuhkan korek apinya ke tumpukan dinamint itu sambil tersenyum. Bukan senyum bahagia, tapi senyum gila.

"Ku-chan, lari!" Naruto berteriak sebelum menarik tangan Gaara dan membawanya melompat melalui salah satu jendela yang terbuka.

DUAAR!

##

Kurama sempat mendengar teriakan Naruto. Ia ingin mengecek, tapi saat mencium bau yang sudah dikenalnya, ia paham arti peringatan Naruto. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan ia berhasil keluar tepat saat gedung itu meledak dan runtuh dihadapannya.

"Mana Naruto?" Yahiko-san yang berperan sebagai pengawas berlari mendekati Kurama yang terpana menatap gedung yang runtuh itu.

Kurama tersentak. "Cari di sekeliling gedung ini, Yahiko-san, aku yakin Naruto sempat menyelamatkan dirinya dengan melompat dari salah satu jendela."

"Tapi ia berada di lantai tiga!" Yahiko berteriak putus asa kepada punggung KUrama yang berlari menjauh.

Kurama tak memperdulikan teriakan itu. Ia berlari kesamping gedung sambil meneriakkan nama saudaranya.

"Na-chan! Na-chan!"

Kurama mendengar suara erangan tak jauh dari semak-semak dihadapannya. Ia berlari ke arah sana dan mendapati saudaranya terkapar sambil memeluk seorang pemuda berambut merah yang juga tak sadarkan diri. Dilihat dari posisinya, jelas saja Naruto berusaha melindungi pemuda itu saat mereka jatuh. Kurama bersyukur ada semak-semak yang menahan jatuhnya Naruto. Setidaknya itu berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Yahiko-san! Mereka ada disini!"

##

Minato mengemasi barang-barangnya seperlunya. Telfon dari Kurama yang mengatakan kalau Naruto sedang dalam keadaan kritis karena terjun bebas dari lantai tiga membuatnya panik. Ia sudah berjanji pada Kushina akan melindungi anak-anak mereka dan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anak-anak mereka, Minato yakin Kushina akan mengutuknya dari alam sana.

Perjalanan dari bandara ke rumah sakit yang hanya setengah jam terasa seperti berjam-jam bagi Minato. Ia berusaha terlihat tenang, tapi tetap saja jantungnya berdetak cepat tak karuan.

"Tou-san!" Kurama menemuinya di depan ruangan operasi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kurama menggeleng. "Dokter belum mengatakan apapun."

"Lalu, keadaan korban itu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Orang-orang boleh saja mengatakan kalau itu keajaiban, tapi menurutku itu karena Naruto melindunginya. Ia hanya terkena luka gores di beberapa bagian tubuhnya." Kurama terduduk. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya. "Gomene, tou-san."

Minato duduk disamping putranya dan meletakkan tangannya dibahu Kurama. "Kau tahu itu bukan salahmu."

Kurama hanya diam sambil menunduk. Tiba-tiba lampu yang menyala diatas pintu ruangan operasi itu padam, menyatakan kalau operasinya sudah selesai. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kalian keluarga dari Uzumaki Naruto?"

Minato dan Kurama serentak bangkit.

"Operasinya berhasil, tapi tetap saja dia masih belum melewati masa kritisnya. Kita hanya bisa mengawasinya selama beberapa hari ini. "

"Baka Na-chan.." gumam Kurama.

##

"Tou-san, benarkah Na-chan sudah sadar?" Kurama menelfon Minato saat menerima pesannya yang mengatakan Naruto sempat sadar.

"Ya, dia sempat sadar sesaat dan menanyakan dirimu serta korban penculikan itu, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri lagi." Terdengar jawaban Minato.

"Aku akan kesana sekarang, tou-san."

Minato terdengar tidak setuju. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Na-chan lebih penting daripada apapun." Jawab Kurama pendek.

Kurama bisa mendengar Minato menghela napas diseberang sana. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Kau akan naik kesini?"

"Taksi."

Kurama langsung mengemasi bukunya dan menyandang tasnya keluar dari kelas begitu Minato memutuskan telfonnya.

"Kau mau bolos, Kurama?" Salah seorang temannya bertanya saat Kurama berada di pintu kelas.

"Yup."

"Ke rumah sakit?"

"Yup."

Temannya langsung paham saat mendengar jawaban Kurama yang pendek-pendek. Ia memukul lengan Kurama pelan.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Naruto ya?"

Kurama hanya melambaikan tangannya.

##

Jiraiya membawa dua gelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap. Dilihatnya Minato masih duduk disamping Naruto, tidak beranjak dari posisi itu.

"Minato, kau harus istirahat. Aku akan menggantikanmu. Kau belum makan sejak semalam bukan?"

Minato hanya menggeleng dan Jiraiya memutuskan tidak akan memaksanya. Ia paham dengan perasaan Minato karena ia sendiri juga sangat mencemaskan keadaan Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di London, sensei?"

Jiraiya tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Minato. Jiraiya tersenyum pahit. "Masih mengejar orang yang sama."

"Orochimaru?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Minato tersenyum lelah. "Kau tidak pernah menyerah, sensei."

"Jika aku menyerah, Tsunade juga tak akan kembali, kau tahu."

"Tsunade-sama juga masih menghilang?"

Jiraiya memutar bola matanya. "Menghilang? Kau bisa menemukannya jika kau mau menyelidiki setiap kasino di Las Vegas. Aku mempertaruhkan seluruh royalty icha-icha ku kalau ia masih berada di kota itu. Ia hanya tak ingin kembali ke organisasi karena itu mengingatkannya pada Nawaki dan juga Dan."

Minato terdiam mendengar jawaban Jiraiya.

"Na, Minato?"

"Ada apa, sensei?"

"Apa kau tak akan kembali ke organisasi? Mereka pasti akan menerimamu dengan senang hati."

"Saat Kushina hamil dahulu, kami sudah memutuskan kami akan berhenti, sensei. Lagipula saat ini aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan menjadi pengacara."

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja,-"

"Na-chan!" pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka, menampakkan Kurama yang bernapas tersengal-sengal. Jelas kalau dia baru saja berlari.

"Kurama, kecilkan suaramu." Minato menegurnya pelan.

"Ah, maafkan aku, tou-san."

"Yo, gaki!"

Kurama menatap kaget. "Jiraiya-jiisan? Kau sedang di London?"

Jiraiya terkekeh. "Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Memangnya aku tak boleh berada di London?"

"Bukan begitu, jii-san. Hanya saja terakhir kau mengatakan kau sedang berada di hutan Amazon mengejar beberapa ekor ular berbisa."

"Ular berbisa itu kelihatannya sudah tidak berada di Amazon lagi."

"Hoo.." Kurama membulatkan mulutnya.

"Ku-chan?" terdengar gumaman kecil.

"Na-chan!" Kurama dan Minato serentak menatap Naruto yang baru saja membuka matanya. Minato menekan tombol intercom untuk memanggil dokter.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Naruto terlihat kaget. "Tou-san juga disini? Dan…" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ero-jiiji?"

"Oi gaki, bagaimana kalau kau mulai meniru saudaramu dan memanggilku Jiraiya-jiisan?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia menatap Kurama yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Ku-chan, aku punya permintaan kepadamu."

"Apa, Na-chan?"

Naruto terlihat ragu mengatakan permintaannya.

"Ayolah, Na-chan. Katakan permintaanmu. Aku akan mengabulkannya."

Naruto menghela napas sebelum berkata tegas.

"Bunuh aku, Ku-chan."

* * *

><p>Done untuk chapter 1.<p>

Please review, minna? *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..

* * *

><p>AN: Makasih buat review, favorit, dan follownya.. ^^ dan special thanks buat Drak Yagami yang udah ngingetin ratingnya, hehe..<p>

* * *

><p>Warning: AU, mungkin OOC (tapi percayalah, LittleChomper sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar mereka tidak OOC), mengandung genderbend..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Gaara berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

"Kamar nomor 67. Ini pasti tempatnya." Gaara mengetuk pintu kamar itu, tapi tak ada jawaban.

Ia mencoba mengetuk sekali lagi, tapi masih tak ada jawaban. Gaara akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk, namun alangkah kagetnya ia saat menemukan ruangan itu dalam keadaan kosong. Ia keluar dan bertanya pada salah seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya.

"Maaf suster, pasien yang berada di ruangan ini kemana ya?"

Suster itu melirik clipboard yang dipegangnya. "Namikaze Naruto?"

Gaara tak yakin dengan marga gadis itu, tapi ia ingat kalau gadis itu mengatakan namanya Naruto, jadi Gaara mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan suster itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tapi pasien ini meninggal tadi pagi. Lukanya terlalu parah sehingga ia tak bisa bertahan bahkan setelah operasinya dinyatakan sukses."

Gaara terperanjat. Meninggal? Ini pasti suatu kesalahan. Tak diperhatikannya suster itu sudah pergi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menolak untuk percaya gadis itu sudah meninggal sebelum memastikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Gaara mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan memanggil seseorang.

"Kankurou? Cari data seorang gadis bernama Namikaze Naruto. Mungkin ia anggota agen khusus kepolisian. Aku tak peduli bagaimana caranya, kau harus mendapatkan apa yang kuminta. Kau paham?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana, Gaara langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

##

_Kring..kring.. _

"Sasuke, bisa bantu kaa-san dan angkat telfonnya?"

Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku meletakkan bukunya di meja dan mengangkat telfon.

"Kediaman keluarga Uchiha disini."

_ "Maaf, bisa berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" _

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Jika menebak dari suara penelfon ini, ia seorang laki-laki yang masih muda. Tapi Sasuke tak mengenal suara ini.

"Ada urusan apa?" Sasuke langsung saja bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan penelfon itu.

_"Apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?"_ penelfon itu kemudian terdiam sejenak. _"Ah, lupakan. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari seseorang untukmu." _

"Seseorang?"

_"Pesannya, 'Teme, maafkan aku tak sepintar dirimu, tapi aku sudah berusaha sebaik yang aku bisa. Semoga kau nanti bisa menemukan partner yang cocok denganmu.' "_

Hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya 'teme' dan orang itu sudah menghilang selama beberapa bulan.

"Itu saja?" Sasuke sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha lagi-lagi menghentikan pertanyaan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

_"Kau tak ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi pada pemberi pesan ini?"_ suara di seberang terdengar marah.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Sasuke memaksakan suaranya tetap terdengar datar.

_"Dia sudah tewas."_ Ucap penelfon itu sebelum menutup telfonnya.

Tuut…

Sasuke menatap telfon dengan tidak percaya. Ia masih tetap termangu sambil memegang gagang telfon sampai kemudian Itachi yang baru turun dari kamarnya menepuk bahunya.

"Otouto, apa kau tidak ingin ikut makan siang? Kaa-san sudah memanggil dari tadi."

Sasuke tersentak. "Hn." Jawabnya pendek.

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Begitu melihat Itachi menjauh, Sasuke segera mengecek nomor yang menelfonnya tadi, tapi tidak ada nomor. Hanya ada tulisan '_unidentified number'_.

'Apa mungkin hanya telepon iseng?' pikir Sasuke. Tapi ia segera menghapus kemungkinan itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dobe itu?" gumam Sasuke. Ia kembali teringat pada misi terakhir mereka, misi yang pertama kali gagal mereka laksanakan.

**(Flashback)**

_"Mengawal seorang tahanan?" ia bertanya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Itu tugas polisi dan bukan agen seperti mereka. "Kenapa kami harus melakukannya?" _

_ "Karena tahanan ini bukan tahanan biasa." Jawab tou-sannya, Uchiha Fugaku. _

_ "Baiklah." Sasuke memberengut. Ia benar-benar ingin menolak misi ini, tapi mana mungkin ia membantah tou-sannya. _

_ "Ayolah, Sasuke. Jangan berwajah seperti itu." Kaa-sannya meletakkan sepiring pudding dihadapannya. "Tou-san berharap banyak padamu." _

_ "Bisa aku mendapatkan data tahanan itu, tou-san?" _

_ Fugaku tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil map yang sejak tadi sudah ada dihadapannya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. _

_ Sasuke menerima map itu dan membukanya. Setelah membacanya, ia meletakkan map itu dihadapannya. _

_ "Jadi, bisa dijelaskan padaku apa yang spesial dari tahanan ini, tou-san? Aku tidak menemukan apapun yang berarti dari data yang baru saja kau berikan." _

_ Fugaku meletakkan Koran yang sedang dibacanya. _

_ "Ini adalah rahasia, karena itu aku tidak memasukkannya kedalam data yang baru saja kau baca." _

_ Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Ia mulai tertarik dengan tahanan ini. _

_ "Kau mengenal nama Orochimaru?" _

_ Sasuke menggeleng._

_ "Otogakure?" _

_"Bukankah itu nama perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang obat-obatan? Hampir seluruh obat-obatan yang dipakai di organisasiku adalah produksi dari perusahaan itu." _

_Fugaku menghela napas. "Sebenarnya, hampir selama dua tahun ini, kepolisian dan organisasimu mengawasi Otogakure. Mereka menunjukkan pergerakan yang mencurigakan." _

_"Mencurigakan?"_

_"Ada kabar kalau mereka melakukan percobaan kepada manusia dan membuat obat-obatan illegal, bahkan desas-desus mengatakan kalau mereka juga memproduksi narkoba." _

_"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tahanan special kita ini?" _

_"Ukon adalah salah satu pengawal pribadi Orochimaru. Dan Orochimaru adalah pimpinan Otogakure." _

_"Kalian berhasil menangkap Ukon ini?" Sasuke bertanya kepada tou-sannya. _

_"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya Ukon ini menyerahkan diri. Menurutnya, saudara kembarnya yang bernama Sakon telah menghilang dan ini ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru-sama." Fugaku mengerenyitkan hidungnya saat mengatakan 'Orochimaru-sama'. _

_"Jadi, ia ingin mendapatkan perlindungan?" _

_"Begitulah. Ia ingin mendapatkan perlindungan dan sebagai gantinya ia akan membeberkan segala informasi yang ia ketahui tentang Otogakure." _

_Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Hari ini adalah Sabtu dan sekolahnya libur. Biasanya Sasuke menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan membaca buku, tapi kali ini kelihatannya ia tak bisa menyelesaikan buku yang baru saja dibelinya. Ia mengambil smartphonenya dan mengirim pesan pada partnernya. Ia tak suka mengirim pesan, biasanya ia lebih suka menelfon karena lebih praktis dan cepat, tapi untuk partnernya ini ia membuat pengecualian. _

**_"Dobe, datang ke rumahku sekarang. Kita ada misi." _**

_Dan setengah jam kemudian, partner pirangnya sudah duduk dengan santai dihadapannya sambil menyantap pudding mangga yang baru saja disajikan oleh kaa-sannya. _

_"Puding ini sangat lezat, Mikoto-baasan." Partnernya mengacungkan jempolnya pada kaa-sannya. _

_Kaa-sannya tersenyum. "Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya, Naruto-kun." _

_Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada piring yang ada dihadapan Sasuke. "Oi teme, kau tidak akan memakan pudingmu bukan? Buatku saja ya?" _

_Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, Naruto menyambar piring itu dan menghabiskan pudding jatahnya. Setelah ia menghabiskan dua porsi pudding dan segelas jus, barulah ia bertanya, "Apa misi kita?" _

_Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya. "Mengawal seorang tahanan." _

_"Kapan?" _

_Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sedikit heran. Biasanya partnernya ini akan ribut jika diberi misi yang menurutnya 'terlalu mudah', tapi kali ini ia langsung menerima misi ini tanpa perlawanan. _

_"Besok, pukul delapan pagi. Kita akan mengawalnya ke penjara federal." _

_"Oke." Naruto melihat tatapan Sasuke padanya dan menambahkan. "Misi ini dari tou-sanmu bukan? Mudah atau sulit, kita tak akan bisa membantahnya." _

_"Hn." Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke benar-benar setuju dengan partnernya ini._

**(Flashback end)**

"Sasuke! Jika kau tidak bergerak sekarang juga, kaa-san tidak akan menyisakan apapun untukmu!"

Teriakan kaa-sannya memutuskan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia bergegas ke ruang makan sebelum kaa-sannya membuktikan ucapannya.

##

"Apa? Kau tidak menemukan apapun?" Gaara berkata dengan nada datar, namun siapapun bisa merasakan kemarahan dalam suaranya. "Aku sudah berkata kau harus menemukannya dengan cara apapun Kankurou. Apa kau berani menolak permintaanku?"

"Ta-tapi, Gaara.." Sabaku Kankurou, duduk dihadapan adiknya dengan wajah pucat. Disebelahnya duduk Temari yang juga sama pucatnya.

"Gaara, Kankurou sudah melakukan semua yang ia bisa." Temari berusaha membantu Kankurou.

"Diam Temari. Aku tak meminta pendapatmu." Gaara kemudian menatap Temari penuh pertimbangan. "Bagaimana kalau kau membantu Kankurou? Aku yakin kalian akan bisa menemukannya jika kalian mencarinya berdua."

Kankurou dan Temari terpaksa mengangguk. Mereka tak akan bisa menolak permintaan Gaara.

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian bisa keluar."

Kankurou dan Temari bergegas keluar. Mereka tak ingin berlama-lama berada di ruangan yang sama dengan adik mereka. Walaupun Gaara adalah adik kandung mereka, namun Gaara sama sekali tak menganggap mereka sebagai saudaranya.

"Aku merindukan Gaara kecil yang selalu berlari mengikuti kita dan tersenyum ceria saat kita membawakannya mainan." Gumam Kankurou begitu mereka duduk di salah satu kursi di kamar Temari.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kurasa ini juga salah kita, Kankurou." Temari berkata pelan.

Gaara adalah anak biasa. Dulunya, sebelum tou-sama mereka memutuskan Gaara akan menjadi pewarisnya.

Temari sebagai anak pertama tidak bisa menjadi pewaris karena ia seorang perempuan. Dan Kankurou menolak untuk menjadi pewaris saat Gaara berusia tiga tahun dengan alasan Gaara bisa menggantikannya.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tak menyangka tou-sama akan langsung setuju dengan perkataan Kankurou dan menjadikan Gaara sebagai pewarisnya. Gaara kemudian dikirim entah kemana dan ia kembali saat berumur sepuluh tahun.

Tapi Gaara yang kembali bukanlah Gaara yang dulu. Tidak ada lagi Gaara yang menangis saat terjatuh, atau Gaara yang suka bermain dengan boneka kayu buatan Kankurou untuknya. Ia menjadi Gaara yang dingin, tak berperasaan, dan kalau boleh dibilang, sadis.

Saat pertama kali datang, Gaara menatap mereka sambil menyeringai.

"Tou-sama berkata, aku boleh melakukan apa saja asalkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan baik. Dan itu berarti aku juga boleh memanfaatkan siapa saja untuk kepentinganku, serta boleh menyingkirkan semua yang tak aku sukai."

Mereka semua mengira Gaara hanya menggertak, tapi mereka segera melihat buktinya. Salah seorang maid menghilang setelah maid itu tak sengaja menumpahkan sup panas saat sedang menyajikannya untuk Gaara. Dari cara Gaara menjawab pertanyaan mereka saat mereka mempertanyakan kemana maid itu, mereka tahu kalau maid itu sudah tiada.

Dan sejak saat itu, tak ada yang berani membantah ataupun mempertanyakan Gaara. Apa saja yang diminta Gaara akan segera diberikan dan apapun perintah Gaara akan segera dilaksanakan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mulai, sebelum Gaara murka kepada kita." Temari menyalakan laptopnya.

Kankurou hanya bisa mengangguk.

##

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya begitu ia menyelesaikan sarapannya. Hari ini adalah libur nasional, tapi Sasuke tak punya rencana untuk keluar rumah.

Tok..tok..

"Sasuke, ini aku." Terdengar suara kakak lelakinya, Uchiha Itachi dari luar kamar. "Kau tidak ada rencana hari ini? Mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Tidak dan tidak aniki." Sasuke berkata begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak dan tidak?" Itachi mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak punya rencana apapun dan aku tidak mau ikut bersamamu." Jelas Sasuke.

Itachi menatap otouto nya dengan sedikit kecewa. "Kau benar-benar menjadi introvert, Sasuke. Paling tidak saat Naruto masih disini, ia selalu berhasil menyeretmu keluar dari kamarmu setiap ia datang."

"Hn."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti Otouto."

Sasuke menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Saat anikinya menyebut nama Naruto, Sasuke kembali merasakan perasaan yang ganjil yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan. Saat ia memberanikan diri bertanya kepada kaa-sannya, ia hanya tersenyum, mengelus kepala Sasuke, dan berkata, "Itu namanya rasa bersalah, dear."

Sasuke menghempaskan badannya di tempat tidur. Mau tak mau, ia kembali teringat dengan misi itu.

**(Flashback)**

_Misi itu seharusnya misi yang mudah. Mereka menjemput tahanan itu dari kantor kepolisian pusat, dengan kata lain kantor tou-sannya, mengawalnya ke penjara federal, dan pulang dengan tenang. Mereka hanya harus memastikan tahanan itu aman. _

_ Masalah dimulai ditengah perjalanan, saat Naruto membisikkan sesuatu padanya. _

_ "Oi teme, aku merasa salah satu petugas kepolisian itu mencurigakan." _

_ Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Ia sudah memeriksa petugas yang bersama mereka satu persatu dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari mereka. _

_ "Aku serius teme. Baunya berbeda dengan petugas yang lain. Ia berbau seperti disinfektan, tunggu mungkin rumah sakit? Atau obat?" Naruto ragu sendiri. _

_ "Petugas yang mana?" akhirnya sasuke bertanya. _

_ "Yang rambutnya silver dan pakai kacamata." _

_ Sasuke melirik petugas yang dikatakan Naruto sebelum kembali fokus pada lagu yang didengarkannya. _

_ "Itu hanya perasaanmu, dobe." _

_ "Aku yakin!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya. _

_ "Tenanglah dobe. Jika kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu, nanti kau bisa mabuk darat." Sasuke berkata sambil menyeringai. _

_ "Berteriak-teriak tidak akan menyebabkan mabuk darat!" _

_ "Coba saja kalau begitu." _

_ Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan cara biasa, bertengkar. Tapi mereka tetap memperhatikan sekeliling mereka dengan seksama. Saat ini mereka sedang menaiki mobil khusus kepolisian yang biasanya digunakan untuk memindahkan tahanan. Mobil hitam dengan jendela berjeruji dan kaca anti peluru. _

_ Tak lama setelah Naruto puas berteriak-teriak, mobil terguncang dan sopirnya segera menghentikan mobil. _

_ "Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya kepada sopir yang berada di depan. _

_ "Kelihatannya salah satu ban mobil pecah, Uchiha-san." _

_ "Tunggu disini, dobe. Aku akan memeriksanya." Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, tapi baru saja ia akan memeriksa ban mobil itu, terdengar letusan senjata dari dalam mobil. Ia melihat seseorang berlari keluar dari mobil dan akan mengejar orang itu saat ia mendengar teriakan partnernya dari dalam mobil. _

_ "Sialan!" _

_ "Namikaze-san, anda terluka!" _

_ "Oi teme, kejar orang tadi!" Naruto muncul di pintu mobil sambil memegang lengannya yang terluka. _

_ Sasuke mengangguk dan mengejar lelaki yang berlari menjauh itu, namun belum sempat ia mencapainya, sebuah mobil berhenti dan lelaki itu masuk ke mobil itu yang segera melaju menjauh. _

_ "Chikusoo!"_

_ Sasuke berlari kembali ke mobil tahanan tadi untuk memeriksa kerusakan. Ia mendapati Naruto duduk di depan pintu mobil dan salah seorang petugas membalut lengannya dengan perban. _

_ "Bagaimana dengan tahanannya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan kesal. Dan jawaban Naruto membuatnya bertambah kesal. _

_ "Tewas." _

_ Sasuke akhirnya meledak. _

_ "Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Aku hanya keluar sebentar dan kau membuat semuanya kacau!" _

_ "Maksudmu semuanya salahku, teme? Aku sudah berusaha memperingatkanmu tapi kau tidak mempercayaiku dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku?" _

_ "Kau membiarkan tahanannya tewas!"_

_ "Semua ini tak akan terjadi jika kau mendengarkan peringatanku!" _

_ "Kau benar-benar tidak berguna! Jika saja kau lebih kuat dan pintar!" _

_ Sasuke mengira Naruto akan membalas teriakannya, tapi Naruto terdiam. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah depan mobil dan memerintahkan mobil kembali berjalan setelah mereka mengganti ban yang pecah. _

_ Naruto tak mengatakan apa-apa selama sisa perjalanan. Begitu mereka sampai di tujuan, mereka melaporkan semua yang terjadi, tapi diluar dugaan, tak ada yang menyalahkan mereka. Pihak kepolisian justru menyalahkan pihak mereka sendiri yang sudah ceroboh dalam memilih petugas. _

_ Begitu ia selesai melapor, Sasuke keluar, berusaha mencari Naruto, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Salah seorang petugas berkata kalau Naruto sudah lebih dahulu pergi. Sasuke berusaha menghubungi Naruto, tapi panggilannya ditolak. _

_ Dan itulah terakhir kalinya ia melihat Naruto. _

**(Flashback end) **

Sasuke tahu, tak seharusnya ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Naruto. Selama ini Naruto cukup sabar menghadapi dirinya (ia tak akan mau mengakui itu dihadapan orang lain) yang terkenal sebagai salah satu keluarga Uchiha. Saat menentukan partnernya dahulu, tak ada anak laki-laki seumurannya yang mau menjadi partnernya. Yang ada hanya anak-anak perempuan berisik memakai make up yang tak sesuai dengan umur mereka yang sibuk berteriak 'Sasuke-kyuun!'

Hanya Naruto satu-satunya yang mengulurkan tangan padanya dan memperlakukannya seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Sasuke dalam hatinya mengakui, ia memang tak suka keramaian, tak banyak bicara, tak suka menampakkan ekspresinya apalagi bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Tapi Naruto selalu paham apa yang ingin dikatakannya, bahkan jika ia hanya mengucapkan 'Hn' atau mengangkat alisnya.

'Apa yang terjadi pada dobe itu? Apa ia benar-benar tewas?' Sasuke berguling di kasurnya sampai tanpa ia sadari dirinya sudah tertidur.

##

* * *

><p>Akhir kata, review please, minna?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: [masih sama dengan chapter 1]

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: AU, mungkin OOC, mengandung genderbend<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Hontouni arigatou buat yang udah review, favorit, dan follow fic ini.. ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kurama menatap makam yang masih baru dihadapannya. Nama Namikaze Naruto terukir di batu nisan makam itu.

Kurama kembali mengeluh. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu lemah dan mengabulkan seluruh permintaan saudara kembarnya?

**(Flashback) **

_"Bunuh aku, Ku-chan." _

_ "Haah?" Kurama ternganga. _

_ "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" _

_ Jiraiya dan Minato sama kagetnya dengan Kurama saat mendengar permintaan Naruto. _

_ "Jangan bercanda Naruto." Kurama sambil tersenyum ragu. _

_ "Aku tak bercanda, Ku-chan. Ini demi melindungi dirimu." Naruto berkata masih dengan nada tegasnya. "Misi terakhir ini meyakinkanku bahwa tidak aman bagiku untuk hidup setelah mengalami perubahan seperti ini." _

_ "Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Minato memotong pembicaraan antara Kurama dan Naruto dengan tak sabar. "Jelaskan semuanya sekaligus, Naruto. Jangan berkata separo-separo seperti itu." _

_ Naruto kemudian menatap Minato dan Jiraiya dengan serius. "Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru. Dan ya, ero-jiiji. Ini Orochimaru yang sama dengan yang kau kejar selama ini." Naruto berkata saat melihat Jiraiya membuka mulutnya. "Tou-san ingat detail misi terakhirku bukan?" _

_ "Mengawal seorang tahanan bernama Ukon?" _

_ "Ya, dan Sakon sang penculik ini adalah saudara kembarnya." _

_ "Bagaimana kau yakin?" Kurama tak percaya dengan penjelasan ini. "Ukon berada di Jepang. Dan Sakon berada di London. Dan kenapa ia menculik Sabaku Gaara?" _

_ "Entahlah." Naruto memandang langit-langit kamarnya. "Tapi aku yakin Sakon ini adalah saudara kembar dari Ukon yang menghilang di Jepang. Aku melihat tattoo yang sama di bagian belakang leher mereka, Ku-chan. Itu yang membuatku yakin." _

_ "Jadi menurutmu, misi ini sengaja diberikan padamu sebagai peringatan?" _

_ "Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi mengingat cerita tentang kegilaan Orochimaru dari ero-jiiji, aku merasa kalau ia mengawasiku, mengawasi perkembangan dan perubahanku." _

_ Jiraiya angkat bicara. "Orochimaru yang kukenal dulunya adalah seorang ahli medis yang hebat, mungkin berada pada level yang sama dengan Tsunade. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terobsesi dengan ide 'hidup abadi' dan melakukan berbagai percobaan illegal untuk mencapai tujuannya itu. Ia mundur dari jabatannya sebagai kepala lab organisasi kita dan mendirikan perusahaan Otogakure. Kurasa ia melanjutkan percobaannya disana." _

_ "Dan menurut kabar yang beredar, Otogakure sekarang memproduksi narkoba juga." Kurama mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tak paham apa hubungannya denganmu, Na-chan. Apa hubungannya kau yang berubah menjadi perempuan dengan ide Orochimaru untuk hidup abadi?" _

_ "Kurasa aku adalah hasil dari percobaannya yang gagal, Ku-chan. Dengan dua misi yang berhubungan dengan Orochimaru ini, aku khawatir ia menaruh perhatian padaku dan itu akan membuatmu ataupun tou-san dalam bahaya. Kalian tahu aku tak ingin kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi." Naruto berkata dengan sendu. _

_ "Tapi tetap saja, permintaanmu tidak masuk akal, Naruto." Minato berkata dengan marah. "Kau meminta Kurama untuk membunuhmu agar bisa menjagaku dan ia tetap aman dari Orochimaru? Ini nonsense!" _

_ "Aku juga tak ingin mati muda, tou-san." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi agar kalian tetap aman, Namikaze Naruto harus mati." _

**(Flashback end)**

Kurama menatap nisan itu sekali lagi sebelum berbalik pergi.

'Aku yang seharusnya melindungimu, Na-chan.'

##

"Namikaze Naruto tewas?"

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam panjang dan pupil seperti ular bertanya kepada salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Benar, Orochimaru-sama. Sakon meledakkan gudang tempat ia menyekap Sabaku Gaara dan Namikaze Naruto melompat dari lantai tiga untuk menghindari ledakan itu. Walaupun operasinya berhasil, tapi luka-lukanya terlalu parah sehingga ia tidak bisa bertahan."

"Dasar payah." Gumam Orochimaru. "Kabuto, seharusnya kau kesana dan membantu mereka mengoperasi gadis itu. Sekarang aku kehilangan objek penelitianku yang berharga."

Seorang laki-laki lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu membungkuk pada Orochimaru. "Maafkan aku, Orochimaru-sama, tapi hal itu tak terpikir olehku."

"Hmm.. Sudahlah." Orochimaru melambaikan tangannya kepada anak buahnya yang melapor tadi. "Kau boleh keluar."

Kabuto berjalan mendekati Orochimaru setelah anak buahnya tadi keluar. "Apa yang membuat anda tertarik pada Namikaze Naruto, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Kau tahu Kabuto, aku merasa jangka waktu hidup manusia ini terlalu pendek. Yah, paling tidak jangka waktu hidupku. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan."

Kabuto mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Jadi aku sampai pada suatu kesimpulan untuk melakukan percobaan dan menemukan cara untuk hidup abadi. Saat Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina datang dan memintaku untuk membantu program bayi tabung mereka, aku menemukan objek yang cocok untuk percobaanku. Bayangkan saja, gen jenius dari Minato dan tubuh yang kuat dari Kushina. Jika aku bisa membuat seorang bayi dengan DNA mereka, aku akan mendapatkan bayi sempurna sebagai objek percobaanku."

"Lau, apa yang akan anda lakukan dengan bayi itu, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Aku membuat sebuah alat yang bisa meregenerasi seluruh sel-sel dalam tubuh manusia sebelumnya. Itu masih prototype." Orochimaru berkata sambil memejamkan matanya. "Seharusnya jika alat itu sukses, ia akan membuat sel-sel dalam tubuh seseorang tak pernah mati, dengan kata lain sel-sel itu akan terus melakukan daur ulang. Kau tahu betapa banyak sel darah merah yang mati dalam tubuh kita setiap harinya? Dengan alat itu, tak akan ada sel kita yang mati. Sel itu memperbaharui dan memperbaiki dirinya sendiri dengan cepat."

"Dengan kata lain, manusia tersebut tak bisa bertambah tua?"

"Yah, begitulah seharusnya. Kau tahu kemampuan sel untuk beregenerasi itu terbatas? Begitu mencapai batas, maka manusia akan mati."

"Jadi jika sel-sel itu memiliki kemampuan untuk beregenerasi tanpa batas, kita akan bisa hidup abadi?"

Orochimaru mengangguk.

"Tapi percobaan itu gagal?"

Orochimaru mengangguk lagi dan memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi. "Alih-alih memodifikasi selnya, alat itu malah memperngaruhi kromosomnya!"

Kabuto berusaha menenangkan Orochimaru yang terlihat sedikit histeris. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba buat lagi alat itu, Orochimaru-sama? Apa anda punya cetak birunya?"

"Mana mungkin aku membuat cetak birunya, Kabuto. Bagaimana jika cetak birunya sampai jatuh ke tangan orang lain?"

"Kalau begitu, anda ingat cara membuatnya? Saya akan membantu anda, Orochimaru-sama."

"Ide bagus Kabuto." Orochimaru menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku akan menyempurnakan alat tersebut, dan setelah itu, aku akan menguasai tiga Negara bagian!" Orochimaru mengeluarkan tawa jahatnya.

Kabuto menepuk dahinya. "Err… Orochimaru-sama?"

"Ya, Kabuto?"

"Sebaiknya anda berhenti menonton Phineas and Ferb."

##

Minato membereskan kamar Naruto yang sedikit berantakan. Ia memungut manga yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur dan bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan yang terjatuh di lantai. Naruto tak pernah berubah. Tidak pernah meletakkan barang-barang pada tempatnya. Tapi untunglah ia membuat pengecualian dan hanya melakukan hal itu dikamarnya. Minato harus mengakui, ia tak pernah melihat Naruto membuat ruang keluarga berantakan. Ia juga membereskan peralatan makan sesudah mereka makan.

_"Minato, aku akan tetap melahirkan anak-anak ini." _

Ucapan Kushina kembali terngiang di benaknya.

_"Tapi Kushina, bagaimana jika mereka terlahir tidak normal?" _

Minato bahkan bisa mendengar penolakan dalam suaranya saat itu. Saat Orochimaru baru memberitahu kecelakaan yang dialami oleh calon bayi mereka. Minato ingat, usia kandungan Kushina sudah mencapai lima bulan ketika itu. Lima bulan, dan Orochimaru baru memutuskan untuk memberi tahu mereka?

Minato sudah mulai mencurigai Orochimaru, tapi ia tak punya bukti dan ia tak mau membuat Kushina khawatir, karena itu ia menyimpan kecurigannya sendiri.

_"Maka kita akan membesarkannya sebisa kita." _

Kushina menjawab tanpa ragu.

_"Bagaimana dengan lingkungannya? Apakah mereka akan menerimanya begitu saja?" _

Lagi-lagi ia berusaha memberikan alasan pada Kushina.

_"Kita tinggal pindah rumah saja. Apa susahnya?"_ Kushina menjawab pertanyannya dengan tawa.

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan psikologi anak itu sendiri, Kushina? Dia yang sudah dibesarkan sebagai laki-laki tiba-tiba harus menjadi seorang perempuan? Menurutmu ia akan bisa menghadapinya?" _

Kushina terdiam sesaat. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam perdebatan mereka, Minato merasa menang. Tapi kemenangannya tidak berlangsung lama.

_"Aku yakin ia pasti bisa menghadapinya, Minato." _

Minato mengutuk didalam hatinya. Kushina tak pernah mau kalah.

_"Darimana datangnya kepercayaan itu?" _

_"Gampang. Mereka adalah anak kita. Aku yakin mereka juga pasti akan mewarisi sifat kita. Lagipula kita tak akan meninggalkannya, bukan?"_ Kushina tersenyum lembut dan menatapnya dengan sepasang matanya yang besar dan bersinar penuh harapan.

KYUUN!

Minato sadar ia sudah kalah. Ia TAK PERNAH bisa menolak permintaan Kushina jika ia sudah menatapnya dengan mata seperti itu.

_"Atau kau mau membunuh bayi kita, Minato?"_ Kushina berkata dengan tajam saat melihat keraguannya.

Minato tersentak. Janin itu sudah berusia lima bulan, artinya mereka sudah bernafas. Mereka sudah hidup. Bukan hanya sekedar gumpalan daging lagi.

Minato akhirnya menunduk kalah. Kushina bisa melihat itu dimatanya, dan Kushina segera memeluknya.

_"Arigatou, Minato."_ Bisiknya penuh perasaan.

Minato menghapus air matanya saat ia mengingat lagi kenangan itu. Saat Kushina masih bersamanya.

"Kau pergi terlalu cepat.."

Kreek…

"Tou-san?" Kurama menjengukkan kepalanya dari celah pintu. "Butuh bantuanku?"

"Tentu, Kurama."

Kurama masuk dan mulai mengemasi meja belajar Naruto. Kelihatannya hanya itu tempat yang bebas dari manga ataupun bungkus cemilan. Hanya ada beberapa buku pelajaran, kotak pensil, lampu kecil, dan empat pigura foto. Kurama yakin pasti karena foto-foto inilah Naruto menjaga mejanya tetap bersih dan rapi.

Kurama memungut pigura pertama. Itu adalah foto keluarga mereka. Foto itu diambil saat mereka berusia lima tahun dan kaa-san masih bersama mereka. Pigura kedua berisi fotonya berdua dengan Naruto. Kelihatannya Naruto sudah memodifikasi foto mereka sehingga ada dua foto dalam satu pigura. Yang pertama fotonya bersama Kurama saat masih laki-laki, dan yang kedua fotonya bersama Kurama saat ia sudah menjadi perempuan.

Kurama memasukkan pigura itu kedalam kotak kardus di dekat kakinya. Ia beralih ke pigura ketiga. Itu adalah foto Naruto bersama teman-teman seangkatannya di SD Konoha. Yah, lebih tepatnya teman-teman sesama calon agennya.

Ada Inuzuka Kiba dengan anjingnya Akamaru, Aburame Shino yang memakai kacamata hitam, Hyuuga Hinata yang melirik Naruto dengan malu-malu, Nara Shikamaru yang terlihat malas-malasan, Akimichi Chouji yang bahkan tak mau repot berhenti makan keripik kentangnya untuk mengambil foto, dan Yamanaka Ino serta Haruno Sakura yang saling berebut berusaha memeluk lengan Uchiha Sasuke dan terakhir Naruto yang berdiri paling ujung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Uchiha Sasuke.

Kurama tersenyum. Ia memang tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan mereka, namun Naruto selalu bercerita tentang teman-temannya jika ia menelfon. Kurama langsung dikirim ke London saat mereka baru saja menyelesaikan TK mereka karena organisasi mereka menganggap Kurama memiliki potensi yang sama seperti Minato. Ia hanya bisa kembali ke Jepang saat liburan dan biasanya Naruto menghabiskan liburan hanya bersamanya. Ia selalu mengatakan jika ia membawa teman-temannya, maka ia tak bisa mengahabiskan liburannya yang hanya sebentar bersama Kurama dengan tenang.

Pigura terakhir berisi foto Naruto dengan partnernya, Uchiha Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang masih memajang foto ini dimejanya, Kurama sadar kalau Naruto masih menganggap mantan partnernya ini berarti. Walaupun ia sudah menyakiti hatinya, dan boleh dibilang sudah mencampakkannya secara tidak langsung.

Kurama akhirnya selesai memasukkan seluruh isi meja belajar Naruto kedalam kardus dan menutup kardus itu dengan selotip. Ia menatap tou-sannya yang sedang duduk diatas kasur Naruto sambil memegang sesuatu yang terlihat seperti buku.

"Apa itu, tou-san?"

Minato mengangkat kepalanya.

"Album foto. Tou-san menemukannya dibawah bantal Naruto."

Kurama berjalan mendekat. Ia penasaran. Album foto apa yang selalu dibawa Naruto saat tidur?

Ia melirik album itu dari bahu tou-sannya. Dan Kurama tercekat. Ia mengenal album foto itu. Sangat mengenalnya. Karena ia sendiri yang membakar album itu. Album yang berisi kumpulan foto-foto kaa-san mereka, Namikaze Kushina.

**(Flashback) **

_"Hu..hu.. Kaa-san.." Naruto kecil menangis terisak. _

_ Kurama mendengus kesal. Sudah seminggu semenjak kaa-san mereka meninggal karena serangan teroris disebuah mall. Kaa-san tewas karena ia terlambat menjinakkan bom yang dipasang teroris itu. Kurama tentu saja sangat sedih, tapi ia harus kuat karena ia tak tega dengan tou-sannya. _

_ "Jangan cengeng, Na-chan! Kau lebih tua dariku bukan? Aku bahkan tidak menangis!" Kurama berteriak kesal. _

_ "Ta-tapi Ku-chan, aku merindukan kaa-san.." isak Naruto. _

_ Kurama melihat Naruto masih memeluk album foto lama di dadanya. Kurama merebut album foto itu. _

_ "Ku-chan!" _

_ "Kau selalu menangis saat melihat ini, jadi jika ini tidak ada lagi, kau akan berhenti menangis!" Kurama membawa album foto itu ke halaman belakang dan membakarnya disana. Saat ia melihat album itu terbakar, ia meninggalkannya. _

**(Flashback end)**

"Rupanya Naruto berhasil menyelamatkannya.." gumam Kurama tak percaya.

"Kau membakar album ini?" Minato bertanya sambil membalik halaman-halaman album yang separo hangus. "Naruto tidak marah padamu?"

"Tidak. Ia hanya menatapku sedih dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Ia pasti mengerti dengan tindakanmu." Minato menutup album itu dan memasukkannya ke kardus lainnya.

Kurama tersenyum kecil. "Ya, dia selalu mengerti apapun yang kulakukan. Bahkan jika aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Minato tertawa, tapi kemudian ia terdiam. "Kau tahu, perkataanmu barusan mengingatkanku pada kata-kata Mikoto-san."

Kurama tahu 'Mikoto-san' ini adalah ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke. "Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Mikoto-san, tou-san?"

"Ia berkata kalau Naruto juga memahami putranya, bahkan jika putranya itu hanya bergumam atau mengangkat alisnya."

"Hmm… benarkah?"

"Kelihatannya Naruto bisa memahami orang-orang yang berarti baginya dengan baik." Minato melipat selimut Naruto dan menumpuk bantalnya.

"Hmph.. Naruto memahami bocah Uchiha itu akan tetapi ia tak bisa memahami Naruto."

Minato mengacak rambut Kurama. "Kau juga masih bocah, Kurama."

"Aku bukan bocah." Kurama mengangkat hidungnya dengan gaya angkuh. "Aku tidak meneriaki orang lain jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah dan aku selalu mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Bukan hanya mendengus atau bergumam."

"Baiklah…baiklah.. Sekarang sebaiknya kita segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita sebelum makan malam."

"Hai, tou-san."

##

Gaara harus menerima kenyataan kalau gadis yang telah menyelamatkannya itu sudah tewas. Ia saat ini sedang berdiri dihadapan nisan yang bertuliskan nama Namikaze Naruto. Ia menyentuh nisan itu dengan ujung jarinya.

"Padahal aku masih belum sempat berterima kasih padamu.." gumam Gaara.

Seorang laki-laki tua lewat di dekatnya. "Apa kau temannya?"

"Huh?" Gaara menatap laki-laki tua itu tak mengerti.

"Aku bertanya, apa kau teman dari pemuda yang dimakamkan disana?" laki-laki tua itu, kelihatannya adalah penjaga pemakaman itu.

Gaara mengangguk ragu. 'Pemuda?' batinnya.

"Pemuda yang malang. Tewas akibat kecelakaan mobil. Sayang sekali.." Laki-laki tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal dia lumayan tampan. Dia pasti akan menjadi laki-laki yang gagah dan bisa membuat orangtuanya bangga saat ia dewasa nanti."

"Tu-tunggu dulu? Yang dimakamkan disini, seorang laki-laki?" Gaara tak percaya ini.

Laki-laki tua itu menatapnya heran. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kau tidak mengenalnya langsung? Aku melihat saat pemakamannya. Salah seorang keluarganya membawa fotonya. Ia berambut pirang dan bermata biru."

Gaara tersenyum. Ia mulai paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya tinggal mencari bukti untuk mendukung teorinya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah datang ke makam yang salah." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepada laki-laki itu.

##

* * *

><p>Sekian untuk chapter 3~~<p>

Review please, minna?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: masih sama seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: AU, mungkin OOC, mengandung genderbend<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Dua tahun kemudian…

##

Gaara berdiri dihadapan tou-sama nya.

"Gaara, kau akan ke Jepang dan mengurus perusahaan cabang kita disana untuk sementara."

"Baiklah, tou-sama. Kapan aku harus berangkat?"

"Hari ini juga."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

"Aku sudah mengurusnya."

Gaara membungkukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap-siap tou-sama." Dia berjalan keluar, namun tiba-tiba seakan teringat sesuatu, Gaara berbalik. "Apa aku boleh membawa onee-sama dan onii-sama denganku, tou-sama?"

"Tentu."

Gaara tersenyum. "Arigatou, tou-sama."

Ia menutup pintu ruangan tou-samanya dengan pelan. Gaara mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mengirim email kepada seseorang.

**From : bloody_sand**

** To : juice_orange**

** Subject : Japan**

** Aku akan ke Jepang, Na-chan. **

Beberapa saat kemudian emailnya dibalas.

**From : juice_orange**

** To : bloody_sand**

** Subject : [Re] Japan**

** Yattane! Aku akan menunggumu.. *smile***

** PS: Ganti alamat emailmu, namanya terlalu mengerikan untuk dibaca. **

##

Kelas I-A Akademi Konoha selalu ribut. Mulai dari anak-anak yang sibuk membicarakan pekerjaan orang tua mereka, atau memamerkan barang-barang baru mereka, bahkan debat tentang situasi politik Negara mereka.

Iruka menatap seluruh kelas. Ia berdehem untuk memperoleh perhatian murid-muridnya sebelum mempersilakan seseorang masuk. "Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas." Suasana yang tadinya ribut berubah menjadi tenang, namun bisik-bisik tetap saja terdengar.

"Murid baru?" terdengar bisikan.

"Laki-laki?" bisik seseorang gadis.

"Kuharap begitu." Bisik yang lainnya. "Kita tak ingin saingan kita bertambah."

Namun harapan beberapa pembisik itu punah saat mendengar suara lembut menjawab dari luar kelas.

"Hai. Arigatou Iruka-sensei."

Seluruh kelas memusatkan perhatian mereka ke depan, tepatnya ke arah gadis yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas mereka sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam sepunggung dan sepasang mata dengan iris biru berkilauan.

"Hajimemashite, watashiwa Uzumaki Kyuuna. Douzo yoroshiku." Gadis itu membungkuk.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san, kau bisa duduk disamping Nara-kun." Iruka menunjuk kearah salah satu kursi kosong.

"Baiklah, sensei."

"Nah, perkenalan lebih lanjut bisa menunggu saat istirahat nanti. Sekarang buka buku sejarah kalian halaman 255."

Terdengar suara tas dibuka dan beberapa saat kemudian hampir seluruh kelas telah tertidur.

##

Begitu bel berbunyi, hampir semua murid meregangkan tubuhnya. Kenapa menggunakan kata 'hampir'? Yah, karena tidak semuanya tertidur atau minimal mengantuk setelah dua jam disiksa dengan sejarah Jepang, dua jam matematika, dua jam pengetahuan sosial dan dua jam sastra Jepang.

Misalnya saja seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di sudut kelas yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Iruka-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei menerangkan pelajaran tanpa sekalipun menguap.

Atau gadis yang baru masuk tadi.

Atau pemuda berambut kuncir hitam yang duduk disamping gadis itu.

Ah, lagi-lagi ralat. Nara Shikamaru sudah tertidur bahkan sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Saat mendengar bel berbunyi, para gadis langsung berdiri, mengeluarkan bento mereka, dan bergerombol di depan meja pemuda berambut hitam yang pertama kali kita bicarakan tadi.

"Sasuke-kun, apa aku boleh makan siang bersamamu?" seorang gadis dengan rambut pink lembut dan iris kehijauan bertanya.

"Urusai, Sasuke-kun akan makan siang denganku!" salah seorang gadis lainnya yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang mendorong gadis pertama.

"Enak saja, Sasuke-kun akan makan siang bersamaku!" gadis lainnya mendorong gadis kedua tadi. Akibatnya bisa dilihat, seluruh gadis itu saling dorong.

"Kalian berisik. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan kelas.

Uzumaki Kyuuna, menatap drama itu sambil diam-diam memutar bola matanya. Ia baru membuka bentonya saat mendengar salakan dari dekat kakinya.

"Akamaru, jangan menyalak padanya! Ia adalah teman sekelas kita! Ingat baunya!" Kyuuna menatap seorang pemuda yang dengan santai duduk di kursi dihadapannya.

"Yo, aku Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Salam kenal, Inuzuka-san." Kyuuna membalas senyuman itu.

"Yang memakai kacamata hitam dan terlihat murung ini Aburame Shino, dan dia Hyuuga Hinata." Kiba berkata sambil menunjuk dua orang lainnya yang berdiri disampingnya.

Si rambut pink yang baru saja ditolak bergumam, "Haruno Sakura."

"Yamanaka Ino." Giliran si rambut pirang berbicara.

Naruto menatap pemuda yang tertidur disampingnya. "Dia?"

"Oh, dia Nara Shikamaru. Yang sedang makan disana Akimichi Chouji." Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ne, Uzumaki-san, sebelumnya kau darimana?" Haruno Sakura bertanya dengan nada penasaran. "Sekolah ini bukan sekolah biasa dan kau bisa masuk di tengah tahun ajaran. Kau pastilah spesial."

Kyuuna lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia sudah melatih ini berkali-kali.

"Aku berasal dari London, Haruno-san. Sepupuku memutuskan mengirimku ke Jepang karena menurutnya jika aku tidak diingatkan sekarang, mungkin saja aku akan melupakan Jepang sebagai daerah asalku."

"Sepupu? Memangnya orangtuamu dimana?" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Ah, okaa-san meninggal saat melahirkanku dan aku jarang bertemu dengan otou-san karena dia sibuk. Sepupuku yang selalu mengurusku."

"Ma-maafkan aku."

"Tak masalah, Haruno-san."

Kyuuna mengamati seluruh teman-teman lamanya yang berkumpul di mejanya. Mereka saling tatap seakan mereka baru saja menyepakati sesuatu.

"Uzumaki-san, kami sebenarnya penasaran."

"Tentang apa, Yamanaka-san?"

"Apa kau mengenal Namikaze Naruto?"

Kyuna terlihat agak kaget. "Bagaimana kalian bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Kiba menjawab dengan agak ragu. "Yah, kau berasal dari London dan terakhir kali kami mendengar kabar tentang Naruto, ia pergi ke London."

"Lalu?"

"Mu-mungkin kau akan menertawakan kami, Uzumaki-san, tapi ka-kami merasa kau mirip dengan Naruto-kun." Hinata menambahkan.

"Hah? Mirip? Apanya?"

"Matamu, dan intuisi kami." Ino menjawab dengan tegas.

Kyuuna menghela napas. Ia bisa melihat mereka menatapnya penuh harap. Dalam hatinya Kyuuna menyeringai.

"Well, aku tidak terlalu paham dengan masalah 'perasaan' ini, tapi ya, Naruto-kun adalah sepupu jauhku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang?"

Kyuuna memasang wajah sedih. "Ka-kalian tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" beberapa suara bertanya serentak.

"Naruto-kun sudah meninggal, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu." Kyuuna meneteskan air mata. "Ia sedang mengejar seorang penculik ke sebuah gedung kosong dan saat Naruto-kun hampir menangkapnya, ia meledakkan dirinya dan membawa Naruto-kun tewas bersamanya. Tapi, untuk covernya, Naruto-kun dikatakan tewas karena kecelakaan mobil."

"Mu-mustahil.." Hinata memucat. Shino yang berdiri disamping Hinata langsung menangkap tubuh Hinata saat gadis itu pingsan.

"Hinata!" Sakura bergegas mengikuti Shino yang menggendong Hinata ke UKS.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuuna bertanya tak paham.

Teman-temannya yang berdiri di sekeliling mejanya menunduk. Bahkan Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur, bangun dari tidurnya. Dan Chouji menghentikan makannya.

"Hinata sudah lama menyukai Naruto, tapi ia tak pernah berani mengatakannya." Jawab Kiba. "Dan sekarang ia harus menerima kabar kalau ia tak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan Naruto."

Kyuuna sedikit tersentak."Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu?" Ia menghapus air matanya. "Padahal aku yakin Uchiha-san mengetahuinya. Dia adalah partner Naruto-kun bukan?"

"Kau mengenal Sasuke-kun?" Ino bertanya dengan nada kurang suka.

"Naruto-kun pernah bercerita tentangnya beberapa kali." Jawab Kyuuna. "Aku heran kenapa Uchiha-san tidak memberi tahu kalian, padahal dia adalah partner Naruto-kun."

Kiba tersenyum pahit. "Mantan partner, lebih tepatnya."

##

Akademi Konoha adalah tempat anak-anak yang memiliki bakat khusus bersekolah. Disana mereka akan dilatih sejak awal untuk menjadi orang-orang penting. Mulai dari calon presiden, menteri, pengusaha, pengacara, polisi, bahkan agen khusus, dengan kata lain mata-mata.

Kelas mereka terbagi dua. Ada kelas umum dan kelas khusus.

Kelas umum berlangsung hingga sebelum makan siang, sementara kelas khusus berlangsung dari sesudah makan siang hingga pukul lima sore. Tapi terkadang bisa lebih dari itu, tergantung guru yang mengajar. Yang penting mereka tak melewati batas toleransi sekolah, yaitu pukul tujuh malam.

Kelas umum berisi pelajaran-pelajaran umum seperti sejarah, sastra, matematika, ilmu alam, dan lainnya. Sementara kelas khusus berisi pelajaran khusus sesuai dengan bidang keahlian mereka masing-masing. Ada kelas khusus pertahanan, kelas khusus ilmu politik, kelas khusus ilmu medis, dan sebagainya.

##

"Setelah ini kita ada kelas apa?"

"Latihan fisik, dengan Guy-sensei."

Terdengar suara mengerang. Para murid kelas khusus lainnya menyeringai saat melihat murid kelas khusus pertahanan memasang wajah putus asa.

"Oh ayolah, tidak mungkin seburuk itu." Kyuuna menatap teman-temannya.

"Kau masuk kelas khusus apa, Uzumaki-san?" Shion, salah satu murid kelas khusus ilmu politik bertanya.

"Kelas khusus pertahanan." Kyuuna menjawab setelah melirik jadwalnya.

Shion menepuk bahu Kyuuna seakan ingin memberi semangat. "Kami berharap kau bisa bertahan, Uzumaki-san. Kelas Guy-sensei adalah kelas paling mengerikan diantara seluruh kelas-kelas lainnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Sara, salah satu murid kelas khusus ilmu medis mengedipkan matanya.

Kyuuna akan bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar.

"Ara? Siapa yang menelfon?" gumamnya. Ia kemudian melambai pada Sakura dan Ino yang sedang menunggunya. "Kalian duluan saja, Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san. Aku harus menjawab telfon ini."

Kyuuna keluar dari kelas dan mencari salah tempat yang sepi sebelum mengangkat telfonnya.

"Moshi-moshi. Kyuuna disini."

_"Wah, kau bisa menjawab telfonmu dengan lancar memakai nama itu. Kuharap kau belum lupa namamu yang sebenarnya, Na-chan." _

"Ku-chan! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menelfon?"

_ "Tidak ada yang penting sih, hanya ingin memperingatkanmu." _

"Memangnya ada apa?"

_"Gaara akan ke Jepang."_

"Aku sudah tahu. Dia mengirimiku email."

_"Kalau begitu jangan lupa ingatkan dia tentang identitasmu. Kita tak ingin kau mendapat bahaya disana, saat aku dan tou-san tak berada di dekatmu, Naruto." _

"Baiklah, Ku-chan."

_ "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti. Aku tak ingin membuatmu terlambat ke kelas berikutnya." _

"Sampai nanti, Ku-chan."

Naruto menyimpan handphonenya. Ia menepuk pipinya dan mengeluarkan ekspresi 'Kyuuna' nya kembali.

"Aku siap."

##

Kelas Guy-sensei adalah latihan fisik. Materinya tergantung dengan suasana hati Guy-sensei. Terkadang mereka melakukan olahraga biasa, misalnya basket, voli, lari, atau olahraga normal lainnya. Tapi saat Guy-sensei dirasuki oleh semangat masa mudanya, mereka akan berlatih bertarung. Mengingat mereka semua adalah calon agen atau anggota kepolisian, mereka semua menguasai beberapa jenis beladiri.

Paling tidak itulah yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Hinata pada Naruto. Hinata sudah terlihat tenang dan bersikeras untuk mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Tapi Sakura melapor kepada Guy-sensei dan berkata kalau Hinata kurang sehat, jadi Hinata diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat dan hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya.

Naruto menguap. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar ia tidak tertidur saat di kelas tadi. 'Uzumaki Kyuuna' adalah gadis normal (senormal yang mungkin bagi seorang calon agen) dan sama sekali bukan tomboy seperti Naruto.

"Baiklah, pemanasannya sudah selesai!" Guy-sensei meniup peluitnya. "Karena hari ini ada murid baru, kita akan mulai latihan fisik kita dengan yang ringan saja!"

Naruto menatap teman-temannya tak mengerti saat melihat ekspresi horror mereka. Guy-sensei berkata mereka hanya akan latihan ringan bukan? Jadi apa yang salah?

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto sadar apa yang salah dari 'latihan ringan' ala Guy-sensei. Mereka sudah berlari mengelilingi lapangan lima puluh kali, sampai-sampai Naruto merasa kepalanya pusing, dan saat Naruto mengira ia bisa beristirahat, Guy-sensei memberi perintah untuk melanjutkan latihan mereka dengan push-up dan sit-up masing-masing 100 kali.

"Huufh…huufh.. Apa kalian selalu mengalami ini setiap hari?" Naruto berusaha mengatur pernafasannya sambil bertanya kepada Ino yang saat ini sedang push-up disampingnya dengan ekspresi yang sama parahnya dengannya.

"Huufh..huufh.." Ino berusaha menjawab diantara napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Minimal dua kali seminggu."

Dan begitu latihan ringan mereka berakhir, sebagian besar murid kelas pertahanan sudah terkapar. Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dan baru sadar ada beberapa wajah yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan tertatih ke dekat Hinata yang duduk mengamati mereka dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san. Aku baru sadar ada beberapa orang yang tak kukenal di kelas kita? Siapa mereka?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Pelajaran kita hampir berakhir dan kau baru sadar ada orang yang tak kau kenal, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto cemberut. "Well, maafkan aku, tapi aku tadi terlalu sibuk mempertahankan agar nyawaku tetap di tubuhku sehingga aku tak sempat memperhatikan sekelilingku."

Hinata akhirnya tertawa kecil. Naruto menatap Hinata yang tertawa, merasa perasaan bersalahnya sedikit berkurang. Saat mendengar kalau Hinata selama ini menyukainya, Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak menyadari perasaan Hinata padanya. Ia harus mengakui, ia tak paham dengan masalah-masalah seperti ini. Saat menatap Hinata yang tertawa, Naruto menetapkan dalam hatinya, ia akan berusaha membayar kesalahannya pada Hinata dengan menjadi sahabat gadis ini.

"Mou, Hyuuga-san.."

Hinata menutup mulutnya. "Ah, gomenasai Uzumaki-san.."

"Kyuuna. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuuna, Hyuuga-san." Potong Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau juga bisa memanggilku Hinata, Kyuuna-san."

"Un! Hinata-chan kalau begitu!" Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi bisa beritahu aku siapa mereka, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menunjuk salah satu murid laki-laki yang berlari. "Itu Neji-niisan."

"Kakakmu?"

"Sepupu." Naruto memperhatikan mata Hinata yang terlihat sedih saat menatap 'Neji-niisan' ini. "Yang pakai seragam hijau dibelakangnya adalah Rock Lee-senpai, dan gadis yang sedang meneriaki mereka adalah Tenten-senpai."

"Hoo.." Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Dan yang disana?" Naruto menunjuk sekelompok murid yang kelihatannya juga lebih tua dari mereka sedang berlatih bertarung dan dikerumuni segerombolan gadis-gadis yang berteriak menyemangati mereka. Naruto bahkan yakin ia bisa melihat kilasan rambut pink di kerumunan itu.

"Ah, itu senpai-senpai kelas tiga. Yang berambut hitam dengan kerutan di hidungnya itu Uchiha Itachi-senpai, rambut merah dengan iris violet Akasuna Sasori-senpai, dan yang berambut pirang panjang seperti Ino-san itu Deidara-senpai."

"Lalu, gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata itu siapa?"

"Itu Karin-senpai." Hinata menambahkan. "Ia kelas II, sama seperti Neji-niisan, Lee-senpai, dan Tenten-senpai."

"Dan semua yang berada di sini adalah murid kelas pertahanan?"

"Begitulah, Kyuuna-san. Beberapa kelas kita digabung dengan kelas senior kita."

"Masih ada kelas lain yang digabung?"

"Kelas praktek lapangan kita juga digabung, Kyuuna-san."

Mereka duduk dalam keheningan sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya yang lain menyelesaikan jatah mereka. Tepat pukul enam, Guy-sensei meniup peluitnya.

"Untuk hari ini cukup! Sampai bertemu lagi hari Rabu!" Guy-sensei mengacungkan jempolnya.

Begitu Guy-sensei berlalu, murid-murid kelas pertahanan langsung terduduk. Naruto duduk dan bersandar di salah satu pohon, namun Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, Kyuuna-san. Kita harus segera mengganti baju kita dan kembali ke asrama."

Naruto mengeluh. "Hinata-chan, tidak bisakah kita duduk disini sebentar? Kakiku terasa seperti pudding."

Hinata mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa pudding?"

"Pudding lebih lunak daripada jelly." Naruto tersenyum. Ia kemudian menatap sekelilingnya dan melihat murid-murid kelas pertahanan lainnya berjalan dengan lunglai. Beberapa bahkan kelihatan berjalan sambil menyeret kaki mereka. Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat sosok yang tadi luput dari pengamatannya

"Hinata-chan, yang sedang duduk di pohon sana,-" Naruto menunjuk salah satu pohon tak jauh dari mereka, "-apa dia juga anggota kelas pertahanan?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. "Ah, ya. Itu Sai-senpai."

"Dia tidak ikut latihan tadi."

"Fisiknya agak lemah, jadi dia jarang mengikuti kelas ini. Biasanya ia hanya duduk memperhatikan."

"Ooh.." Naruto kemudian bangkit dan menepukkan debu dari celananya. "Aku siap, Hinata-chan. Ayo kembali ke asrama."

Hinata berjalan disamping Naruto. "Kamarmu nomor berapa, Kyuuna-san?"

"25. Kamarmu?"

"23."

"Yaay! Kamarmu dekat denganku." Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata. "Tapi siapa penghuni kamar 24?"

"Shion-san. Dan kamar 26 adalah milik Sara-san."

Hinata bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sedikit berubah. "Ka-kau baik-baik saja, Kyuuna-san?"

"Tentu, Hinata-chan."

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya. "Aku hanya lapar. Itu saja." Dan seakan mendukung pernyataan itu, perut Naruto berbunyi.

Hinata tertawa saat melihat Naruto yang menggosok pipinya dengan wajah merona.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas. Setelah kita sampai di asrama, kita mandi dan setelah itu langsung ke kantin."

"Yup!"

##


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Gomenasai, Little Chomper updatenya amat sangat telat sekali.. accountnya Little Chomper bermasalah dan gak mau dibuka, jadi butuh beberapa waktu dan beberapa tenaga untuk membukanya kembali..**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

Neji memperhatikan Hinata yang berjalan beriringan dengan murid baru itu. Kelihatannya belum sampai murid baru itu sehari berada di sekolah ini, Hinata sudah akrab dengannya.

"Tenten, siapa nama murid baru itu?"

Tenten berbalik. "Kau tertarik dengannya?"

"Hanya karena Hinata-sama terlihat dekat dengannya."

Tenten mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah apa katamu, Neji. Dia Uzumaki Kyuuna, pindahan dari London."

Neji memilih untuk tidak menanggapi pernyataan Tenten. Ia terus mengamati Hinata dan gadis itu hingga mereka menjauh.

##

Naruto mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia dan Hinata sudah berjanji akan ke kantin bersama-sama setengah jam lagi. Naruto memeriksa kamarnya sesaat, memastikan tak ada kamera pengawas ataupun kamera-kamera tersembunyi lainnya sebelum melepaskan wig yang dipakainya.

"Haah.. akhirnya lega juga.." Naruto melepaskan beberapa jepitan yang masih terpasang di rambutnya. Ia kemudian menyambar handuknya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Ia memakai piyamanya (bukan, bukan piyama kodok favoritnya. Konan-nee sudah membakar piyama itu karena menurutnya piyama kodok itu sangat tidak _'girly'_ dan mengganti seluruh isi lemari Naruto dengan pakaian-pakaian yang menurutnya cukup _'girly'_) dan mengambil hair dryer untuk mengeringkan rambutnya sebelum kembali memakai wignya.

Tok..tok..

"Kyuuna-san, apa kau sudah selesai?"

Naruto segera merapikan wignya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Aku sudah selesai Hinata-chan! Ayo kita segera ke kantin!"

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto dengan santainya ke kantin dengan mengenakan piyama. Itu karena Hinata tadi sudah bercerita, setiap asrama memiliki kantin sendiri-sendiri dan mengingat asrama putra dan putri terpisah, dan menurut Naruto tak ada masalah bagi mereka berkeliaran dengan piyama selama masih berada dalam gedung asrama.

"Etoo.. Ada yang salah, Hinata-chan?" Naruto bertanya setelah ia menangkap basah Hinata beberapa kali meliriknya.

"Ti-tidak ada Kyuuna-san. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka kau akan mengenakan piyama."

"Memangnya kau mengira aku akan mengenakan apa?"

"Pakaian biasa?"

Naruto menatap piyama birunya yang bergambar teddy bear. Ia bersyukur ia tidak jadi mengenakan gaun tidurnya (yang entah bagaimana berhasil diselundupkan Konan-nee kedalam kopernya). "Ehehe.. karena kau bilang kantin kita terpisah, jadi aku pikir tidak masalah jika mengenakan piyama saja, Hinata-chan. Aku terlalu lapar untuk berpikir."

Dan lagi-lagi perut Naruto berbunyi.

##

Uchiha Itachi membawa beberapa dokumen di tangannya. Salah seorang sensei menitipkan ini padanya dan berpesan agar ia menyerahkannya pada Anko-sensei.

"Kenapa harus aku, sensei? Ini sudah malam." Itachi baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa tugas kelasnya. Ia adalah ketua kelas, jadi ada beberapa hal yang harus diurusnya.

"Tolonglah, Itachi-kun. Ini dokumen yang penting. Kau bisa mengantarkannya sebelum kau pulang bukan?"

"Anda bisa meminta bantuan salah seorang murid asrama pria sensei."

"Aku tidak percaya mereka." Senseinya menjawab tegas.

Alasan apa lagi yang bisa diberikan oleh Itachi? Akhirnya ia menerima dokumen itu. Itachi melirik jam tangannya dan menyadari sekarang adalah waktu makan malam dan berarti Anko-sensei sedang makan malam di kantin.

Itachi melambaikan tangannya pada satpam yang berjaga di depan asrama putri. Satpam itu sudah mengenalnya karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ditugaskan ke asrama putri untuk mengantarkan sesuatu.

Itachi langsung menuju gedung kecil yang terpisah dari gedung utama asrama putri. Gedung kecil itu adalah kantin, atau bisa juga dikatakan ruang makan asrama putri. Itachi menghela napas sebelum membuka pintu kantin itu.

##

"Kyaa!" Itachi-senpai disini!" terdengar teriakan.

Itachi menahan diri agar tidak mengerang. Inilah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali sensei mengirimnya ke asrama putri. Itachi berusaha mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan itu dan segera mencari Anko-sensei. Begitu ia menemukannya, ia segera menyerahkan dokumen yang dibawanya.

"Te,-" perkataan Anko-sensei terpotong oleh teriakan beberapa gadis.

"-ri-" lagi-lagi perkataan Anko-sensei terpotong.

"-ma-"

"Kyaaa! Itachi-senpai!"

Anko-sensei meletakkan sumpitnya dan memukul meja sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Bisakah kalian tenang? Kalian sama sekali tidak bertingkah seperti gadis-gadis dari keluarga terpandang."

Hening.

"Nah, seperti itu." Anko-sensei duduk dan memegang sumpitnya kembali. "Terima kasih Itachi-kun. Sebaiknya sekarang kau segera pulang sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Itachi mengangguk. Ia paham 'sesuatu yang buruk' disini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan penjahat. "Selamat malam, sensei."

Itachi berjalan secepat namun setenang yang ia bisa. Tapi, mau tak mau ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Gadis-gadis yang dilihatnya tetap mengenakan make-up dan pakaian yang boleh dikatakan tetap bergaya walaupun ini sudah malam dan bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi akan kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Namun tiba-tiba tatapan Itachi tertumbuk pada seorang gadis yang duduk di meja paling sudut. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak memakai make-up dan hanya memakai piyama. Ia kelihatan menikmati ramennya dan sesekali berbicara untuk menanggapi teman yang duduk disebelahnya. Itachi mengenali teman gadis itu sebagai Hyuuga Hinata, calon penerus keluarga Hyuuga yang ternama.

Itachi menatap dengan sedikit heran. Seingatnya Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis pendiam dan pemalu, tak banyak bicara, dan tak suka jadi pusat perhatian. Ia juga selalu menjaga ekspresi dan tingkah lakunya. Tapi Hyuuga Hinata yang dilihatnya kali ini berbeda. Ia tertawa bersama gadis yang duduk disampingnya dan kelihatannya bercerita tentang sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Hmm.."

'Gadis baru itu menarik.' Batin Itachi sebelum ia meninggalkan asrama putri.

##

"Kau tidak ikut berteriak-teriak seperti mereka, Hinata-chan?" Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kerumunan gadis yang masih histeris, bahkan setelah Itachi meninggalkan kantin.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kyuuna-san?"

Naruto berdiri sambil membawa mangkoknya yang sudah kosong. "Tidak, HInata-chan. Ia bukan tipeku."

"Aah.." Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan 'Uchiha' lagi." Naruto bergumam.

Hinata mendengar gumaman itu, walaupun Naruto mengatakannya dengan suara pelan. Ia ingin menanyakannya, tapi melihat ekspresi Naruto, ia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya. Ia kelihatan sangat sedih, walaupun Hinata tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Kau juga sudah selesai, Hinata-chan?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Hinata dengan senyum. Ia hampir saja memperlihatkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Hinata.

Hinata juga ikut bangkit sambil membawa bakinya. "Hai, Kyuuna-san. Apa kau akan langsung ke kamarmu setelah ini?"

"Yup! Latihan ringan dari Guy-sensei membunuhku. Bahkan untuk membuka mataku saat ini butuh kekuatan ekstra."

Hinata lagi-lagi tertawa. Ia sebenarnya sedikit heran, entah mengapa saat berada disekitar Kyuuna, ia selalu bisa tertawa lepas, padahal ia belum sampai satu hari mengenalnya.

Mereka kemudian kembali berjalan beriringan. Naruto mengucapkan selamat malam pada Hinata di depan pintu kamar 23 dan ia memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Naruto tidak bercanda. Ia benar-benar lelah. Baru saja kepalanya menyentuh bantal, matanya langsung terpejam.

##

Kringg!

Naruto mematikan alarm dengan kesal. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit karena latihan ringan kemarin, dan sejujurnya hal yang paling diinginkannya hanyalah tidur kembali.

Naruto memaksakan dirinya duduk. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan tersenyum saat melihat salah satu email yang baru masuk.

**From : sandy_boy**

** To : juice_orange**

** Subject : Delay**

** Kelihatannya baru dua minggu lagi aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Ada banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu. **

** PS: Aku sudah mengganti namaku. **

**From : juice_orange**

** To : sandy_boy**

** Subject : [RE] Delay**

** Tak masalah, Gaara. Yang penting kau sampai disini dengan selamat. Jika kau sudah punya waktu luang, beritahu aku.**

** PS: Ini lebih baik, walaupun namamu mengingatkanku pada sebuah kartun dengan spons, bintang laut, dan seekor tupai. Namamu seperti versi jantan dari tupai sahabat spons tersebut. **

Naruto menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia berdiri dengan malas dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

##

Temari dan Kankurou mengamati Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sambil tersenyum.

Gaara.

Tersenyum.

Dua tahun yang lalu, mereka tak akan pernah berpikir Gaara akan tersenyum tulus, atau bahkan menghormati mereka dan memperlakukan mereka seperti saudaranya.

Tapi disinilah mereka, di Jepang. Gaara membawa mereka bersamanya karena menurutnya tak akan ada yang membantu perkerjaannya jika ia meninggalkan mereka. Tapi Temari meragukan alasan itu. Sudah dua hari mereka berada di Jepang, tapi Gaara belum memerintahkan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang sulit.

Temari bersyukur karena Gaara mengenal gadis itu.

Gaara berubah berkat gadis itu.

Saat ini saja, Temari yakin kalau Gaara baru saja mendapat pesan dari gadis itu. Hanya gadis itu yang bisa membuat Gaara bisa tersenyum bahagia, dan bukan menyeringai seperti biasanya.

"Pesan dari Naruto?" Kankurou bertanya sambil menguap. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan mereka mengikuti Gaara yang berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Ah, Temari, Kankurou, selama berada di Jepang, namanya adalah Uzumaki Kyuuna, pastikan agar kalian jangan sampai lupa."

"Tentu." Temari dan Kankurou menjawab bersamaan.

"Jadi, apa jadwalku hari ini?"

Temari mengeluarkan buku agendanya. "Kita akan ke Kyoto hari ini. Ada laporan kalau para pekerja di perusahaan kita disana menolak bekerja karena tidak puas dengan bayaran yang mereka terima."

"Baiklah. Jam berapa pesawatnya berangkat?"

"Jam 10."

Gaara mengangguk dan mereka melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

##

Naruto berusaha menahan rasa kantuknya. Ia berkali-kali melirik Shikamaru dengan iri. Shikamaru langsung tidur saat ia baru saja meletakkan tasnya. Dan tidak ada guru yang repor-repot menegurnya karena mereka tahu itu sia-sia. Lebih mudah memberikan detensi daripada membuang-buang tenaga mereka meneriaki Shikamaru.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya semenjak dua tahun lalu, Naruto mengutuk perubahan dirinya. Dulu saat ia masih laki-laki, ia bisa tidur di kelas dengan santai, tapi semenjak ia berubah, tak ada lagi tidur di kelas.

Konan-nee dengan senang hati mengambil tugas sebagai pelatih dan pengawasnya dan ia melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Naruto harus belajar dari awal bagaiman bersikap sebagai seorang wanita. Mulai dari cara bicara, berjalan, berpakaian,dan segudang hal lainnya. Dan sekarang, walaupun Naruto sangat ingin tidur di kelas, pikirannya tak akan membiarkannya melakukan hal itu. Naruto curiga Kurama dan Konan-nee bekerja sama dan menempatkan suatu hipnotis padanya agar ia tak bisa tidur saat sedang belajar lagi.

Hinata tampaknya bisa melihat kegundahan Naruto. Begitu istirahat, ia duduk disamping Naruto yang terkantuk-kantuk sambil berusaha menghabiskan sandwichnya.

"Kyuuna-san, kau kelihatan lelah sekali."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. "Hinata-chan! Gomenasai, aku tadi langsung ke kantin. Kelihatannya aku berjalan tanpa aku sadari. Tiba-tiba saja saat aku sadar aku sudah duduk disini dan memegang sepotong sandwich."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tak apa, Kyuuna-san." Hinata berpikir sesaat sebelum berbicara kembali. "Apa kau mau menemaniku keluar sore ini? Ada mini market tak jauh dari sini, dan mereka menjual pudding yang enak. Mungkin jika kau makan pudding itu, tenagamu akan pulih kembali, Kyuuna-san."

"Tentu." Naruto menghabiskan gigitan terakhir sandwichnya. "Btw, apa pelajaran kita sesudah ini, Hinata-chan?"

"Bahasa, bersama Kakashi-sensei. Tapi tadi aku mendengar Shion-san berkata kalau Kakashi-sensei tidak bisa hadir, jadi kita belajar mandiri."

"Akhirnya!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku bisa tidur beberapa saat."

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei meninggalkan tugas untuk kita." Sambung Hinata.

"Yaaah.."

##

"Hoo.. Jadi Hyuuga-senpai ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu?"

"Begitulah.. Walaupun aku sebenarnya berharap otou-sama mengizinkan Neji-niisan melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar diinginkannya daripada terus-terusan mengikutiku. Aku yakin Neji-niisan juga punya impiannya sendiri."

Naruto dan Hinata saat ini sedang berjalan bersama menuju mini market yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Menurut Hinata, mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit untuk sampai ke mini market itu.

Naruto setuju saja, walaupun ia sebenarnya ingin tidur, tapi ia tidak tega menolak permintaan Hinata, dan selain itu ia juga penasaran dengan pudding yang dikatakan Hinata sangat enak tersebut. Selain itu, ia juga bisa membeli ramen sebagai cadangan makanan daruratnya saat kelaparan di asrama nanti.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mengatakan pada Hyuuga-senpai kalau kau akan keluar sore ini?"

Hinata yang menunduk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sudah cukup memberi jawaban bagi Naruto.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"I-ini hanya sebentar, dan jaraknya dekat."

Naruto menghela napas. Ia paham kalau Hinata juga ingin sedikit kebebasan, karena itu ia tidak mempertanyakannya lagi.

##

Neji menatap seluruh kelas dengan seksama, namun ia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"A-ano.. Hyuuga-senpai. Hinata-san tadi sudah pergi bersama dengan Uzumaki-san. Mungkin mereka ke asrama." Shion berkata dengan takut-takut. Bagaimana tidak, Neji menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Oh. Terima kasih atas informasinya." Neji berbalik dan meninggalkan kelas itu. Setidaknya ia sudah tahu kalau Hinata-sama sudah berada di asramanya dengan aman.

##

Naruto mengambil salah satu keranjang dan memenuhinya dengan ramen cup, beberapa kotak pocky, dan beberapa potong cokelat.

"Seluruh ramen itu untukmu, Kyuuna-san?" Hinata menunjuk keranjang Naruto.

"Tentu." Naruto menjawab santai.

_"Na-naruto-kun? Apa semua ramen itu untukmu?" _

_ "Hah? Tentu saja, Hinata-chan! Ramen adalah makanan yang paling enak di dunia!"_

"Hello… Bumi pada Hinata-chan… Apa kau mendengarku?"

Hinata tersentak saat melihat Naruto yang melambaikan tangan dihadapan wajahnya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"A-aku mendengarmu, Kyuuna-san." Hinata tergagap menjawab.

Naruto tersenyum. "Syukurlah, kupikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Ia kemudian menunjukkan keranjangnya pada Hinata. "Ayo kita segera bayar belanjaan kita dan kembali ke asrama sebelum Hyuuga-senpai menyadari kau tidak berada di sekolah."

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto menuju kasir. Ia senang karena hari ini ia bisa berbelanja dengan normal bersama teman perempuannya tanpa harus diikuti Neji. Hinata hanya berharap tidak akan ada masalah yang terjadi dan mereka akan kembali dengan aman ke sekolah.

Namun Hinata keliru.

Baru saja mereka berdiri di depan meja kasir, seorang laki-laki masuk ke mini market itu. Laki-laki itu memakai kaos putih dan celana panjang biasa. Rambut cokelatnya agak panjang dan diikat model ekor kuda. Sekilas tak ada yang salah kelihatannya dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi saat ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang kelihatannya tajam dari sakunya dan menodongkannya pada seorang nenek-nenek yang berdiri di dekatnya, Hinata dan Naruto berpikiran sama.

Masalah.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak atau aku akan menusukkan pisau ini ke lehernya!"

Naruto dan Hinata meletakkan keranjang belanjaan mereka serentak.

"Masukkan seluruh uang yang ada di mesin kasir kedalam kantong!" teriaknya pada kasir yang terlihat ketakutan. "Dan jangan coba-coba lapor polisi!" tambahnya.

Untunglah, sore itu hanya ada mereka, petugas kasir, dan nenek yang disandera itu. Jika mini market itu ramai, akan terjadi kepanikan. Yah, tentu saja sekarangpun terjadi kepanikan, tapi paling tidak kepanikan itu hanya terjadi pada dua orang.

Naruto dan Hinata khawatir, tapi mereka tidak panik. Mereka telah dilatih untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Kita akan tunggu sampai dia melepaskan nenek itu, Kyuuna-san?" bisik Hinata.

"Ya." Naruto menjawa pendek. Ia mengamati laki-laki itu. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa ada bagian dari laki-laki itu yang familiar. Ia berusaha menggali ingatannya. Tatapan Naruto kemudian tertumbuk pada bagian belakang leher laki-laki itu. "Tato itu…" batin Naruto.

**_(Flasback)_**

_"Ne, Na-chan. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin Ukon dan Sakon adalah kembar?" _

_ Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Bisa dilihat di wajahnya, Ku-chan. Selain itu…" _

_ "Selain itu?" Kurama bertanya tak sabar._

_ "Mereka memiliki tato yang sama, Ku-chan." _

_ "Tato?"_

_ "Un." Naruto mengangguk. "Ada tato kecil berbentuk ular dibelakang leher mereka." _

_ "Aah.. lambang khas Orochimaru." Kurama paham. "Jadi itu bagaimana kau bisa mengenali mereka?" _

_ "Yup."_

**_(Flashback end)_**

Baiklah, Naruto mulai sedikit panik. Sejarah dan pengalaman membuktikan, urusan dengan orang-orang bertato ular ini selalu berakhir buruk. Yang pertama pelakunya tewas, yang kedua pelakunya tewas dan hampir membawa Naruto tewas bersamanya.

Lagipula, mereka juga punya persamaan lain. Naruto baru menyadari itu saat ini. Mata mereka terlihat aneh dan tak pernah fokus. Mereka seakan memikirkan hal yang berbeda dengan yang saat ini sedang mereka lakukan. Dan mereka sama-sama terlihat kurang sehat, secara mental.

Firasat Naruto terbukti saat petugas kasir itu mendekat untuk menyerahkan kantong yang berisi uang yang diminta laki-laki itu.

"Aduh!" laki-laki itu mendorong nenek-nenek yang tadi disanderanya dengan kasar. Hinata segera bergegas menolong nenek itu berdiri sementara Naruto masih mengamati laki-laki itu dengan waspada.

Alih-alih mengambil kantong yang disodorkan petugas kasir itu padanya, laki-laki itu malah menusukkan pisau yang dipegangnya pada petugas kasir itu. Naruto yang sudah bersiap segera berlari dan menendang tangan laki-laki itu, namun pisau yang dipegangnya tidak terlepas.

Laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit kaget karena Naruto ytiba-tiba menendangnya, tapi dengan cepat kembali dan berusaha menusukkan pisaunya kali ini ke arah Naruto.

"Kyaaa!" petugas kasir itu berteriak.

Naruto menatap ke arah sampingnya dengan kaget. Tampaknya karena terlalu takut, petugas kasir itu tak sanggup berdiri ataupun menjauh darinya yang sedang bertarung dengan laki-laki itu.

"Hinata-chan, bantu onee-san ini dan bawa dia menjauh dariku!" Naruto melirik sesaat ke arah Hinata.

Itu kesalah besar. Laki-laki itu melihat Naruto yang lengah dan kali ini mengayunkan pisaunya lagi. Naruto sempat menghindar, tapi itu tidak cukup.

SLASH!

Naruto terhuyung kebelakang, tapi ia masih sempat melayangkan tendangan ke arah laki-laki itu yang ditangkisnya dengan menggunakan tangannya. Laki-laki itu menurunkan tangannya dan memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto.

"Mata biru…" gumam laki-laki itu. "Orochimaru-sama bilang tak boleh menyakiti mata biru." Laki-laki itu menunduk dan memungut kantong plastik berisi uang yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh petugas kasir. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar sambil terus bergumam, "Mata biru.."

"Tunggu!" Naruto akan mengejar laki-laki itu, tapi Hinata memegang tangannya dan menahannya.

"Kyuuna-san, kau terluka!"

Naruto menatap bahu kanannya. "Ini hanya tergores, Hinata-chan."

"Tapi kelihatannya cukup dalam." Hinata berjongkok dan bertanya kepada petugas kasir yang masih terduduk dengan shock. "Maaf, apa anda punya kotak P3K? Temanku terluka."

"Te-tentu." Ia mencoba berdiri, namun kelihatannya rasa takut masih menguasainya.

Hinata kemudian berdiri. "Bisa tunjukkan padaku dimana anda menyimpannya?"

Petugas kasir itu menunjukkannya dan Hinata mengambil kotak P3K itu. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan alcohol, menuangkannya ke kapas dan membersihkan luka Naruto dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu ia mengambil perban dan menutup luka itu dengan perban.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Hinata tak menjawab, hanya membalas senyum Naruto. Ia membuka sweater yang dipakainya dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Kau sebaiknya memakai ini, Kyuuna-san. Dan begitu kita sampai di sekolah, sebaiknya kita segera lapor sensei."

Naruto menerima sweater yang diberikan Hinata dan mengenakannya. "Kita tak usah lapor, Hinata-chan. Ini hanya luka kecil dan kita tak ingin membuat keributan."

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon, Hinata-chan."

Hinata akhirnya menghela napas. "Terserah padamu saja kalau begitu, Kyuuna-san."

Naruto mengambil keranjang belanjanya. "Bisa tolong dihitung belanjaan kami?"

Kasir itu tersentak dan segera berdiri. "Ba-baik.."

Setelah mereka membayar belanjaan mereka, Naruto berhenti sejenak sebelum keluar dari mini market itu. "Kau bisa melaporkan ini kepada Polisi, tapi kumuhon jangan sebut-sebut kami ada disini. Bisakah kau melakukan itu?"

Kasir itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia tidak mengenal kedua gadis ini, tapi gadis ini sudah menyelamatkannya. Mana mungkin ia menolak permintaannya?

"Hontouni arigatou." Naruto menoleh ke arah nenek-nenek yang terduduk di dekat meja kasir. "Dan pastikan polisi mengantarkan nenek ini pulang ke rumahnya."

Kasir itu lagi-lagi mengangguk.

##


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: *sigh* cara baru copy paste di bikin susah ngedit dokumen. Kalau ada sedikit typo, mohon dimaafkan minna..**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

"Kidomaru kabur ke Jepang?"

"Benar, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru menekan salah satu tombol yang terdapat di pegangan kursinya. "Kabuto, kau harus ke Jepang dan pastikan kau menutup mulut Kidomaru. Kau harus bergerak cepat sebelum polisi menemukannya."

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama." Terdengar jawaban dari speaker kecil yang juga terdapat pada pegangan kursi itu.

"Hmm… sayang sekali." Orochimaru memegang dagunya. "Aku harus kehilangan satu subjek percobaan lagi."

##

"Kyuuna-san, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto sebenarnya ingin menjawab 'tidak'. Kepalanya pusing dan lukanya terasa sakit, tapi ia tak ingin membuat Hinata cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan." Naruto memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

Hinata terlihat tak percaya. "Tapi kau terlihat pucat dan keringatmu banyak sekali, Kyuuna-san."

"Ini hanya karena panas, Hinata-chan."

"Sudah kuduga kita harus lapor ke UKS, Kyuuna-san." Hinata bangkit dan menarik Naruto bersamanya, tapi Naruto balik menarik Hinata sehingga Hinata duduk kembali. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin, dan mereka duduk di salah satu meja paling sudut dan tak ada orang lain di dekat mereka.

"Kumohon, Hinata-chan." Naruto mengulang kata-katanya yang kemarin. "Kita tak ingin dapat masalah."

"Tapi kita tak akan dapat masalah. Ini bukan salah kita dan lagipula kita tak melanggar peraturan sekolah."

Naruto menggeleng. "Kita memang tak melanggar peraturan sekolah, tapi kita melanggar peraturan otou-sama mu, Hinata-chan. Bagaimana jika Hyuuga-senpai tahu kau keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padanya? Bagaimana jika otou-sama mu tahu kau terlibat masalah? Bagaimana jika Hyuuga-senpai yang terkena masalah karena sudah lalai dalam mengawasimu?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia tahu Naruto mengatakan kebenaran, dan tentu saja ia juga cemas jika keluarganya mengetahui ini dan apa akibat yang akan terjadi pada Neji-niisan, tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Naruto terluka seperti ini.

Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Hinata. "Jangan khawatir, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini."

"Kapan?"

"Di kehidupan masa laluku." Naruto tertawa dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo kembali ke kelas."

##

Mereka saat ini sedang mendengarkan penjelasan tentang kode. Anko-sensei menerangkan di depan kelas sambil menunjukkan beberapa contoh di papan tulis. Naruto berusaha memperhatikan penjelasan Anko-sensei, tapi pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ditambah lagi dengan penjelasan tentang kode yang rumit, kepalanya terasa panas.

"Jadi, ada banyak jenis kode yang telah diketahu. Mulai dari kode morse yang paling umum, kode freemason, Caesar Shift Cipher, dan lainnya. Kita beruntung jika menemukan kode seperti itu, tapi ada juga kode yang sama sekali bukan kode resmi dan belum pernah dipakai orang-orang sebelumnya."

Ino mengangkat tangannya. "Maksudnya seperti dying message, sensei?"

"Yah, sejenis itu. Atau bisa juga cara berkomunikasi suatu kelompok yang hanya akan dikenali oleh anggota mereka. Tapi pada dasarnya setiap kode itu memiliki pola, dan selama kita bisa memecahkan polanya, maka kita juga akan bisa memecahkan kode tersebut." Anko-sensei menatap Naruto yang kelihatannya tertidur di mejanya.

"Uzumaki Kyuuna!"

Tak ada reaksi.

"Uzumaki Kyuuna!"

Masih tak ada reaksi. Anko-sensei mulai marah dan bersiap melempar Naruto dengan spidol yang dipegangnya, tapi perkataan Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Sensei, kelihatannya Uzumaki-san sakit."

##

Shikamaru tak menyukai hal-hal yang merepotkan. Ia tak suka direpotkan dan tak pernah merepotkan orang lain. Hal yang disukainya adalah tidur sambil menatap langit, tapi tidur di kelas juga tak masalah baginya.

"Uzumaki Kyuuna!"

Shikamaru membuka matanya dengan malas. Ia melihat teman yang duduk disampingnya tertidur di mejanya.

"Uzumaki Kyuuna!"

Gadis itu masih tidak bereaksi. Shikamaru akhirnya berinisiatif membangunkan gadis itu agar Anko-sensei berhenti berteriak dan ia bisa kembali tidur. Shikamaru menendang kursi gadis itu. Tak ada tanggapan. Ia akhirnya mencoba menggoyang bahu gadis itu, tapi ekspresi gadis itu terlihat kesakitan saat ia menyentuh bahunya. Shikamaru kemudian menyentuh dahi gadis itu.

'Panas.' Batinnya.

Shikamaru melihat Anko-sensei bersiap melemparkan spidol yang dipegangnya. Ia menghela napas. Ini merepotkan, tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Anko-sensei melempar gadis itu.

"Sensei, kelihatannya Uzumaki-san sakit."

##

Hinata langsung meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berlari ke dekat Naruto. Ia menyentuh dahi Naruto. "Kyuuna-san.." Hinata mencoba membangunkan Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto bereaksi.

"Ayo kita ke UKS. Aku akan mengantarmu. Apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Hinata membantu Naruto berdiri dan memapahnya.

"Kau bisa membawanya sendiri, Hyuuga?" Anko-sensei bertanya.

"Ya, sensei."

Sakura dan Ino berdiri bersamaan. "Kami akan membantu, Hinata-chan."

"Tak usah, Sakura-san, Ino-san. Aku bisa sendiri." Hinata menjawab dengan tegas. Ia memapah Naruto dengan hati-hati dan membawanya keluar kelas.

"Ada yang mencurigakan." Kiba langsung berkata begitu Hinata dan Naruto meninggalkan kelas. "Ada bau darah pada Kyuuna. Benar kan Akamaru?"

"Guk!" salak Akamaru.

"Benarkah itu, Inuzuka?" Anko bertanya. Ia mulai sedikit khawatir.

"Penciumanku tak pernah salah, sensei." Kiba berkata dengan bangga.

Anko menutup bukunya. "Kalian tetap di kelas dan jangan ada yang ribut. Baca buku kalian. Sensei akan mengecek Uzumaki sebentar."

"_Hai_, sensei!"

##

Hinata membaringkan Naruto di salah satu tempat tidur di UKS. Ia mengambil alcohol, kapas, dan perban. Hinata membuka kancing seragam Naruto dan memeriksa perban yang masih menempel pada luka di bahu Naruto. Ia membuka perban itu, membersihkan luka itu kembali, dan mengganti perbannya. Setelah selesai, Hinata mengambil obat penurun panas dan segelas air.

"Kyuuna-san, apakah kau bisa bangun sebentar?"

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia menerima obat yang diberikan Hinata dan meminumnya. Setelah ia meminum obat itu, ia kembali berbaring.

"Gomene, Kyuuna-san. Jika kemarin kita langsung melapor, pasti kau akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Hinata.

"Hyuuga!" Anko-sensei membuka pintu ruangan UKS. "Bagaimana keadaan Uzumaki?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Aku sudah memberinya obat penurun panas, sensei."

Anko melihat perban bekas yang terletak di meja. Hinata melihat arah tatapan Anko-sensei dan segera mengemasi perban itu, membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Hyuuga?"

Hinata diam sambil menunduk. Ia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi Naruto sudah memohon padanya agar jangan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun.

"Hyuuga?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, sensei. Kyuuna-san hanya lelah karena latihan khusus dari Guy-sensei. Ia hanya belum terbiasa."

"Tapi Inuzuka berkata kalau ia mencium bau darah dari Uzumaki."

Hinata membeku. Anko bisa melihat tubuh Hinata yang menegang.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Pada dasarnya, Hinata bukan pembohong yang baik. Ia akhirnya menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin di mini market, termasuk luka Naruto dan gumaman laki-laki itu yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'mata biru'.

Anko memegang dahinya. "Kenapa kalian tidak melapor kemarin?"

"Kyuuna-san berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja sensei." Hinata menunduk. "Aku sudah membujuknya, tapi ia tak ingin menimbulkan masalah."

"Ini bukan salah kalian. Lagipula bagaimana jika pisau itu beracun? Bisa saja nyawa Uzumaki berada dalam bahaya."

Hinata masih menunduk. Ia menyesal. Perkataan Anko-sensei memang benar, seharusnya ia mempertimbangkan hal itu dan memaksa Kyuuna-san untuk melapor.

"Jadi, kau bilang kalau laki-laki itu berhenti menyerang saat melihat mata Uzumaki?"

"Benar, sensei."

"Aku harus melaporkan ini pada Kepala Sekolah. Mungkin saja ia dikirim ke daerah ini untuk mengincar salah satu murid sekolah kita." Anko meninggalkan UKS sambil sibuk bergumam.

##

**_Kring! _**

Kurama langsung mengangkat telpon setelah sebelumnya melirik caller id. 'Jepang?' batinnya.

"Kediaman Keluarga Namikaze disini. Anda ingin bicara dengan siapa?"

_"Kurama-kun? Ini Sarutobi-jiichan." _

"Sarutobi-jiichan? Ada kabar apa?" Kurama bertanya dengan nada santai biasa, tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu yang buruk terlintas di ingatannya. "Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto?"

_"Mana tou-san mu?"_ Sarutobi tidak menjawab pertanyaan KUrama.

"Jii-chan…" Kurama berkata dengan nada serius. "Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto?" Ulangnya.

Terdengar suara helaan napas diseberang telpon. _"Kurasa tak ada gunanya menghindari pertanyaanmu. Naruto sedikit terluka, tapi-" _

"Sedikit?"

_"Ya, Kurama-kun. Sedikit."_ Suara Sarutobi terdengar lelah. _"Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Apa Naruto memiliki hubungan dengan Orochimaru?" _

Kurama berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. Masalah Naruto dan Orochimaru hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang tertentu karena mereka harus menjaga keselamatan Naruto. Bahkan Sarutobi-jiichan saja hanya tahu fakta bahwa Uzumaki Kyuuna sebelumnya adalah Namikaze Naruto, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

"Aku tak bisa memberi tahu detailnya padamu, jii-chan. Tapi aku akan memberi tahu tou-san. Mungkin tou-san akan menghubungimu lagi malam ini. Apa nomor ini bisa selalu dihubungi, jii-chan?"

_"Tidak. Tapi aku akan menghubungimu lagi kira-kira pukul delapan malam nanti. Apa Minato sudah pulang pada jam itu?" _

"Sudah, jii-chan."

_"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti Kurama-kun. Dan jangan khawatir, walaupun lukanya sedikit dalam, tapi Naruto akan baik-baik saja." _

"Jii-chan!"

Tuut…..

Kurama menatap gagang telpon dengan kesal. Ia masih belum sempat menanyakan keadaan Naruto dengan detail.

"Apa aku harus ke Jepang ya?" Kurama bergumam sambil meletakkan gagang telpon. "Tapi Naruto akan marah jika aku terlalu khawatir." Ia berjalan ke kamarnya masih sambil berpikir. "Hmm.. kalau begitu aku akan menelponnya saja."

##

Bzzt..bzzt..

Naruto terbangun karena handphonenya yang bergetar di atas meja. Setelah jam sekolah berakhir tadi, Hinata membantunya kembali ke asrama dan ia langsung tertidur setelah Hinata meninggalkannya dan memastikan dia telah meminum obatnya.

Kepalanya masih pusing, tapi paling tidak pandangannya sudah tidak berkunang-kunang lagi. Ia mengambil handphonenya.

"Ya?"

_"Begitukah caramu menjawab telponmu? Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, Na-chan." _

"Jika kau hanya ingin menggangguku Ku-chan, aku akan mematikan handphoneku." Naruto menjauhkan handphonenya dan bersiap menekan tombol 'end call'.

_"Chotto matte, Na-chan! Aku serius!" _Kurama terdengar panik. _"Aku khawatir."_

"Kenapa?" Naruto tetap bertanya walaupun ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

_"Sarutobi-jiichan menelepon." _

"Oh."

_"Hanya 'oh' saja reaksimu?"_

"Hanya luka kecil, Ku-chan."

_"Dimana?" _

"Bahuku kananku."

_"Panjangnya?"_

"Sekitar 10 cm. Dalamnya sekitar lima mm."

_"Itu termasuk dalam dan panjang, Na-chan!"_ Sekarang Kurama terdengar marah. _"Dan apa laki-laki itu punya hubungan dengan Orochimaru?"_

"Mungkin." Naruto tak ingin menjelaskan dengan detail, tapi Kurama sangat keras kepala, sama dengannya. Ia tak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dan dalam hal ini adalah informasi dari Naruto. "Ia punya tato ular yang sama dengan Ukon dan Sakon, dan ia berhenti menyerangku saat melihat mataku."

_"Sepertinya keadaan disana berbahaya, Naruto. Kau harus kembali ke sini." _

"TIdak, Kurama. Aku tak mau lari lagi. Aku bukan pengecut." Naruto menjawab tegas. "Jika mereka memang kesini, aku akan menghadapi mereka. Jika aku lari, maka aku tak akan bisa menjalani hidupku dengan tenang."

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, Na-chan. Tapi, maukah kau berjanji untuk menjaga dirimu dengan baik? Aku tak ingin menyelenggarakan acara pemakaman lagi." _

Naruto tersenyum, walaupun Kurama tak bisa melihatnya tersenyum, tapi ia yakin Kurama tahu. "Demi seluruh ramen yang ada di muka bumi ini, Ku-chan. Aku akan menjaga diriku."

##

"Kyuuna-san?"

Naruto melambai pelan dari salah satu meja. "Hinata-chan!"

Hinata duduk di samping Naruto yang sudah mengambil sarapannya pagi itu, segelas susu dan roti bakar dengan selai cokelat. Setiap murid wajib sarapan di kantin asrama mereka masing-masing karena mereka butuh tenaga untuk belajar, itu adalah peraturan wajib sekolah.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

"Un." Naruto menjawab diantara kunyahannya.

Hinata tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia meletakkan tasnya disamping Naruto dan mengambil sarapannya.

Begitu Hinata duduk disampingnya, Naruto langsung bertanya. "Kau juga baik-baik saja? Apa otou-sama mu tahu masalah ini?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku sudah memohon pada pihak sekolah agar tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada orang tuaku ataupun Neji-niisan."

"Baguslah. Kita hanya harus memberikan penjelasan pada teman-teman sekelas kita, tapi kurasa Anko-sensei sudah melakukannya kemarin."

Naruto menghabiskan susunya. Ia hampir saja akan mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, tapi ia teringat dengan pelajaran Konan-nee padanya.

_"Seorang gadis tidak pernah mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Mereka akan menggunakan tisu atau sapu tangan." _

Naruto merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil saputangannya. Ia mengelap mulutnya dan menyandang tasnya. "Aku akan ke kelas lebih dahulu, Hinata-chan. Aku ingin mengulang membaca apa yang diterangkan Anko-sensei kemarin karena aku sudah ketinggalan."

"Baiklah, Kyuuna-san."

Begitu Naruto berlalu, Ino dan Sakura duduk di samping kiri dan kanan Hinata. Mereka berdua sama-sama menguap dan sama-sama membawa baki sarapan mereka.

"Mana Uzumaki-san, Hinata?" Sakura bertanya sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Wajar saja, mereka bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Mereka dibangunkan jam empat dini hari oleh Anko-sensei karena ada pemeriksaan mendadak. Saat ditanya kenapa, Anko-sensei mengatakan kalau ada penyusup yang terlihat di CCTV, tapi setelah dicari di seluruh penjuru sekolah dan asrama, para guru memutuskan kalau itu hanyalah kucing.

"Dia sudah lebih dahulu ke kelas, Sakura-san."

"Hoo.."

"Ne..ne.. Apa kalian tidak merasa Uzumaki-san itu aneh?" Ino ikut dalam percakapan.

"Aneh?" Hinata bertanya tak mengerti.

"Hu-uh." Ino meletakkan roti yang akan digigitnya. "Dia terlihat seperti menjaga jarak dengan kita. Kau lihat bagaimana dia masih memanggil kita dengan nama keluarga kita dan jarang melibatkan diri dalam percakapan di kelas? Dia hanya menjawab saat kita bertanya. Dan hingga saat ini, hanya Hinata yang satu-satunya memanggilnya dengan namanya depannya. Dan hanya Hinata pula yang dipanggilnya dengan nama depannya."

"Kau benar juga." Sakura ikut meletakkan roti yang dipegangnya.

"Mu-mungkin karena dia anak baru, Ino-san, Sakura-san. Saat ia sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungannya, ia mungkin akan memanggil kalian dengan nama kalian. Atau kalian bisa memintanya."

"Ide bagus!" Ino menjentikkan jarinya. "Dengan begitu kita akan bisa lebih akrab dengannya."

Hinata hanya mendengarkan tanpa benar-benar memahami pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino selanjutnya. Sepertinya sesuatu tentang tas model terbaru. Pikiran Hinata masih tetap pada topik Kyuuna yang menurut Ino menghindari mereka. Hinata harus mengakui kalau Kyuuna kelihatannya punya beberapa rahasia.

'Apa ia khawatir rahasianya akan terbongkar apabila ia dekat dengan kami?' pikir Hinata.

##

Naruto membuka pintu menuju atap dengan pelan. Hatinya bersorak saat menyadari pintu itu tidak terkunci. Tentu saja alasan 'akan belajar' yang diberikannya tadi pada Hinata adalah bohong. Naruto yakin jika ia memaksakan otaknya yang malang untuk belajar sepagi ini, maka telinganya akan mengeluarkan asap.

Ia melihat masih ada tangga menempel di dinding untuk menuju ke atas, tapi melihat keadaannya yang memakai rok, Naruto tak mau ambil resiko jika ada yang juga ke atap pagi ini. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bersandar di dinding, memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Aku tak bisa dekat dengan mereka. Mereka terlalu baik dan aku terlalu percaya dengan mereka. Bagaimana jika aku tak sengaja menceritakan rahasiaku pada mereka?" Naruto bergumam kecil. Sungguh, ia ingin kembali memanggil teman-temannya seperti saat mereka masih kecil dahulu, dan bukannya memanggil mereka dengan nama keluarga mereka seperti yang saat ini ia lakukan, tapi hanya ini cara yang terpikir olehnya untuk memberi jarak antara dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Maafkan aku.."

##


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: masih seperti biasa~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Sasuke memilih menumpangi mobil tou-sannya ke sekolah. Pilihan itu jauh lebih aman daripada berjalan kaki seperti yang biasa dilakukan nii-san nya. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi Sasuke selalu sendirian, dan berjalan sendirian itu sangat berbahaya bagi keamanannya. Sasuke bukan takut kepada penjahat, tentu saja. Tapi fangirls jauh lebih menakutkan daripada penjahat.

Itachi-niisan bisa aman karena ia tidak berjalan sendirian. Dia bersama teman-temannya dan dia sudah terlatih menghadapi fangirlsnya. Sasuke menghela napas dan menatap keluar lewat jendela mobil. Kenapa pagi ini tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan masalah fangirls? Apa mungkin karena murid pindahan yang baru itu?

Uzumaki Kyuuna.

Tidak. Sasuke tak akan pernah mengakuinya, tapi gadis itu mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Tentu saja tak ada yang sama dari mereka. Bahkan gendernya saja berbeda. Satu-satunya persamaan mereka adalah sepasang mata dengan iris biru berkilauan. Sasuke selalu mengagumi mata Naruto (diam-diam). Mata yang polos dan selalu menatap segala sesuatunya dengan positif. Mata yang tak pernah menyimpan rahasia.

Tapi bahkan dengan warna mata yang sama, Sasuke tahu mereka berbeda. Lalu apa yang membuatnya teringat dengan Naruto saat menatap gadis itu?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus melupakan ini. Ia tak boleh terlarut dalam ingatan masa lalu.

"Paling tidak dia bukan termasuk gerombolan gadis-gadis berisik di kelas."

Dan Sasuke kembali bertanya-tanya. Kenapa gadis itu tidak tertarik padanya? Selama ini gadis yang besikap biasa padanya di kelas hanya Hinata, Sara dan Shion.

Ah, ralat.

Hinata bersikap biasa kepadanya, sementara Sara dan Shion boleh dibilang terlihat membencinya.

Yap. Membencinya.

Dan Sasuke tidak tahu alasannya. Mereka semua sudah menjadi teman sekelas semenjak kelas 1 SMP. Awalnya mereka bersikap biasa padanya, tapi entah mengapa sejak Naruto menghilang dua tahun yang lalu, sikap mereka juga berubah. Sasuke curiga perubahan sikap mereka ada hubungannya dengan Naruto, tapi ia tak bisa menemukan buktinya. Lagipula ia tidak peduli dengan mereka. Ia hanya harus fokus pada pelajarannya dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik, seperti yang akan dilakukan oleh nii-san. Sasuke yakin nii-san akan menjadi lulusan terbaik. Itachi adalah kebanggaannya dan rivalnya.

Rival.

Sasuke mengutuk dalam hatinya. Kenapa semua yang terpikir olehnya selalu membangkitkan ingatannya tentang Naruto? Sasuke kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak turun?"

Suara tou-sannya menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Ah, ya." Sasuke menyandang tasnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Begitu ia keluar dan menutup pintu, mobil itu langsung melaju.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Ia tak ingin ke kelas sekarang karena ia yakin beberapa gadis pastilah sudah berada di kelasnya. Hanya ada satu tempat yang tenang di saat seperti ini, dan biasanya satu-satunya yang berada disana selain dirinya hanyalah Nara Shikamaru.

##

Sasuke membuka pintu menuju atap. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Uzumaki Kyuuna yang tertidur sambil bersandar di dinding. Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dan mengamati gadis itu. Walaupun ia sudah berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tak peduli, tapi tetap saja ia penasaran.

"Jangan bangunkan dia."

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Nara Shikamaru.

"Ini merepotkan, tapi aku kasihan padanya." Shikamaru berkata dengan malas. "Kami semua dibangunkan lebih pagi karena ada pemeriksaan mendadak."

"Pemeriksaan?"

"Guru-guru berkata kalau sesuatu yang mencurigakan terlihat pada kamera CCTV, jadi mereka membangunkan kami untuk membantu mereka memeriksa seluruh penjuru sekolah. Setelah mencari selama-" Shikamaru menguap, "-dua jam dan tidak menemukan apa-apa, akhirnya para guru memutuskan itu hanya kucing."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Ia tak percaya kalau guru-guru bisa panic hanya karena seekor kucing.

"Ya..ya.. Aku juga tak percaya kalau guru-guru bisa panic hanya seekor kucing." Terdengar lagi suara Shikamaru. "Tapi mungkin mereka waspada karena kejadian yang menimpa Hinata dan Kyuuna."

Sasuke sudah mengetahui hal itu. Anko-sensei kembali ke kelas kemarin setelah melihat keadaan Uzumaki Kyuuna di ruang kesehatan. Ia berkata kalau kemarin Uzumaki Kyuuna dan Hyuuga Hinata diserang dan mereka harus berhati-hati karena penyerang itu belum tertangkap dan kemungkinan besar ia masih berkeliaran di daerah sekitar sekolah mereka.

Shikamaru melompat dari atas atap kecil tempatnya berbaring dan mendarat dengan ringan disamping Sasuke. "Luka gadis ini cukup dalam, menurut Hinata."

"Hn. Seseorang bisa terluka hanya karena ia idiot yang tak memperhatikan sekitarnya pada saat bertarung atau terlalu lemah untuk melindungi dirinya."

"Mungkin." Shikamaru setuju. "Tapi mungkin juga karena ia melindungi orang lain." Shikamaru berjongkok dan menepuk pelan bahu kiri Naruto.

"Kyuuna, kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi, kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu di kelas."

Shikamaru dan Sasuke benar-benar tak menduga apa yang akan terjadi. Karena begitu Shikamaru menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah pukulan langsung ditujukan lurus ke wajah Shikamaru. Beruntung Shikamaru sempat menahannya.

##

Naruto membuka matanya begitu merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Instingnya langsung bekerja dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengarahkan pukulan kepada siapapun yang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Awww.."

Naruto mengejapkan matanya. Ia kenal suara itu. "Shikamaru?" gumamnya.

Shikamaru terlihat kaget. "Pukulanmu lumayan kuat juga Kyuuna."

Naruto langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "Maafkan aku, Nara-san. Kurasa aku tadi masih separo tertidur saat menyerangmu."

Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya. "Bukan masalah besar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan ke kelas lebih dahulu, Nara-san." Naruto bergegas menuruni tangga tanpa sekalipun menoleh atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia menyadari keberadaan Sasuke disana.

##

"Hmm.. Mencurigakan."

"Hn. Aku setuju."

"Awalnya saat dia baru terbangun, ia memanggilku Shikamaru. Saat dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, ia kembali memanggilku Nara-san. Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

##

"Kyuuna-san!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Naruto muncul di pintu kelas.

Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. Dilihatnya Sakura, Ino, dan beberapa gadis lainnya berdiri di samping meja Hinata. "Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

"e-etoo.." Hinata menunduk menatap tangannya dengan ragu.

"Mou, Hinata. Aku saja yang mengatakannya kalau begitu." Potong Sakura.

Naruto menatap mereka tak mengerti. "Apa ada yang salah, Haruno-san?"

"itu yang salah!" Sakura menunjuk Naruto.

"Hah? Apa yang salah?"

"Be-begini, Kyuuna-san. Teman-teman menganggap kalau kau berbicara dengan cara yang terlalu formal dengan kami sehingga terkadang kau seperti menjaga jarak dari kami." Hinata berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku takut kalian akan menganggapku tidak sopan jika memanggil nama depan kalian begitu saja." Naruto menjawab pelan.

"Kau tinggal bilang saja, Kyuuna-san. Sekolah kita ini memakai system kelas yang tetap. Jadi dari SMP dahulu kami sudah bersama, dan boleh dibilang seluruh murid yang ada di kelas ini sudah seperti keluarga."

"Maafkan aku jika kalian beranggapan seperti itu. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku boleh memanggil kalian dengan nama depan kalian?"

"Tentu!"

##

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang seperti biasanya. Seperti biasa berarti beberapa murid ada yang tertidur, ada yang makan, ada yang sibuk mencoret-coret bukunya, dan ada juga yang benar-benar mendengarkan penjelasan guru mereka di depan.

Shikamaru termasuk golongan orang yang tertidur. Atau lebih tepatnya ia berusaha tidur. Ia belum mengatakan pada siapapun kalau ia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuuna pada saat ia baru sampai di atap tadi pagi. Shikamaru sadar mengatakan hal itu pada teman-temannya hanya akan menimbulkan keributan yang tidak perlu. Ia menghela napas. Ini memang merepotkan, tapi ia juga ingin tahu kebenarannya. Siapa Uzumaki Kyuuna sebenarnya? Kenapa ia berkata seakan-akan ia sudah mengenal mereka sebelumnya? Darimana dia berasal? Dan yang terpenting, apa sebenarnya hubungan Naruto dengannya dan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?

Shikamaru melirik gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu diam-diam. Gadis itu sudah menguap beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja ia tidak tidur. Kelihatannya ia memaksakan matanya tetap terbuka, tapi yang pasti pikirannya sudah tidak berada di kelas lagi.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan memejamkan matanya. Ia bertekad akan menyelidiki masalah ini sendiri. Sampai ia menemukan kebenarannya, ia akan menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

##

Naruto bisa merasakannya. Shikamaru sudah meliriknya beberapa kali.

"Shikamaru pasti curiga karena aku salah memanggilnya tadi pagi." Batin Naruto. "atau apa ia mendengar perkataanku?" Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Jika ada seseorang yang berada disana, aku pasti bisa merasakannya atau mengetahuinya." Naruto kemudian mengangguk. "Yap. Dia pasti hanya curiga karena panggilanku tadi pagi padanya. Walaupun pemalas, Shikamaru cerdas dan aku harus lebih berhati-hati saat disekitarnya."

Tanpa terasa pelajaran sudah berakhir dan Naruto berjalan bersama Hinata, Sara, dan Shion menuju kantin. Gadis-gadis lainnya sudah berkerumun lagi di hadapan meja Sasuke, berharap bisa makan siang bersama.

"Tak ada ramen?" NAruto bertanya kecewa saat melihat daftar menu hari itu di kantin sekolah.

Gadis-gadis lainnya tertawa kecil saat melihat kekecewaan Naruto.

"Tapi ada kare, Kyuuna-san." Sara menunjuk daftar menu. "Kare juga enak."

Naruto menunduk dengan lesu. "Apa boleh buat kalau begitu."

Mereka mengambil makan siang mereka dan memilih duduk di meja sudut, tempat Hinata dan Naruto biasa duduk.

"Ne, aku ingin tahu." Naruto memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat mereka makan dalam keheningan. "Bagaimana Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan bisa membuat bekal sementara mereka sama-sama tinggal di asrama dengan kita?"

"Menggunakan dapur kantin asrama, Kyuuna-san." Jawab Shion. "Kita boleh menggunakan dapur asal kita membereskannya sesudah kita memasak. Mereka membuatnya malam hari, dan memanaskannya di pagi hari."

"Hmm.. Mereka rajin sekali."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka lihat dari Sasuke-kun."

"Mungkin karena Uchiha-san yang paling pintar, Sara-chan." Naruto tersenyum.

"Jadi kau juga menyukai Sasuke-kun, Kyuuna-san?"

Naruto tersedak. Hinata yang duduk disampingnya menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. "A-apa? Tentu saja tidak! Jika aku menyukainya, aku pastilah sudah berada bersama Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan sekarang, bukannya bersama kalian."

Sara terlihat puas dengan jawaban NAruto. "Kupikir kau termasuk gadis-gadis berpikiran dangkal seperti yang lainnya, Kyuuna-san. Tapi untunglah kau tidak seperti itu."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai kalian tidak menyukai Uchiha-san?" Naruto bertanya dengan penasaran. Setahunya sebelum ia pergi, hubungan semua orang di kelas baik-baik saja.

"Naruto-kun pergi karena salahnya. Dan jika Naruto-kun tetap disini, ia akan baik-baik saja." Shion menjawab dengan nada marah. "Ia selalu bersikap angkuh hanya karena ia seorang 'Uchiha' dan Naruto-kun sudah cukup baik bersabar menghadapinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke-kun menyalahkan Naruto-kun karena misi terakhir mereka mengalami masalah."

"Begitu." Naruto sekarang paham. Saat ia melihat ekspresi Hinata, ia juga tahu kalau Hinata berpendapat sama dengan Shion dan Sara. "Tapi kurasa Naruto-kun tak akan senang jika ia tahu kalian menyalahkan Sasuke-kun. Ia mengambil pilihannya sendiri dan bertanggung jawab dengan keputusannya."

"Kami tahu." Kali ini Sara menjawab. "Kami yakin Naruto-kun juga akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja kami tak bisa memaafkan Sasuke-kun sepenuhnya."

Naruto tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Karena ia tahu kebenarannya.

Shion dan Sara mencintai Namikaze Naruto.

##

Naruto berbaring di kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tak berpikir Sara dan Shion akan membenci Sasuke, tapi ia bisa memahami perasaan mereka. Yah, dia memang bukan perempuan sejak awal, tapi Konan-nee sudah mengajarinya cukup banyak hal, diantaranya perasaan gadis yang jatuh cinta.

"Apa aku perlu ikut campur ya?" Naruto menarik selimutnya. "Tapi ini bukan urusanku lagi. Sekarang aku adalah Uzumaki Kyuuna."

**_Bzzt..bzzt…_**

"Moshi-moshi.."

_"Na-chan, Sarutobi-jiichan menelepon ke sini dan bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan Orochimaru."_

Naruto tersenyum. Kurama pastilah sangat khawatir sampai-sampai lupa mengganggunya dan langsung berbicara to the point.

"Lalu, kau bilang apa?"

_"Aku tak bilang apa-apa, tentu saja."_ Suara Kurama terdengar kesal. _"Tapi jii-chan berbicara dengan tou-san dan aku tak boleh mendengar pembicaraan mereka."_

"Jangan khawatir Ku-chan. Tou-san pasti sudah menjelaskan seperlunya pada jii-chan." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Kurama. "Dan lagipula sekarang keadaan sudah tenang."

_ "Tapi.." _

"Bagaimana sekolahmu disana, Ku-chan?" Naruto cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Kurama mulai menceramahinya tentang standar perlindungan diri dan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya.

_"Baik-baik saja. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal sekolah, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu sendiri, Na-chan?" _

Sial. Naruto mengumpat dalam hatinya. Pertanyaan yang tadinya ingin ia manfaatkan untuk kabur dari ceramah Kurama malah berbalik menjadi boomerang baginya.

"Te-tentu saja baik, Ku-chan."

_ "Jawabanmu sama sekali tak meyakinkanku." _

"Oh, baiklah! Baiklah! Aku berjuang, oke? Kau tahu kalau aku tak terlalu suka pelajaran teori!" Naruto kesulitan menjaga nada suaranya tetap kecil.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang telepon. _"Aku tahu." _ Kurama terdiam sejenak. _"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, Na-chan. Sekarang sudah waktunya tidur, bukan?" _

"Baiklah, Ku-chan. Jaa ne."

_"Jaa ne, Na-chan." _

##

"Huuffh… huuffh.."

Kidomaru bernapas tersengal-sengal. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Orochimaru-sama pasti tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi ia tak bisa kembali ke sana. Tidak setelah Ukon dan Sakon kabur.

"Orochimaru-sama menjadikan kita sebagai objek percobaannya."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Ukon dan Sakon sebelum mereka menghilang. Beberapa waktu kemudian ia mendengar kabar kalau mereka berdua sudah tewas dalam kecelakaan. Kidomaru tidak bodoh. Ia tahu Orochimaru-sama di balik semua kecelakaan itu. Orochimaru-sama tak akan membiarkan mereka mengkhianatinya. Saat ia mendengar tentang kecelakaan itu, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur. Ia mencoba mengajak Tayuya dan Jirobo, tapi mereka berdua menolaknya. Kimimaro _out of questio_n. Semua orang tahu bagaimana loyalnya ia pada Orochimaru-sama, jadi mencoba mengajak Kimimaro kabur sama saja dengan meminta dirimu untuk dibunuh.

Kidomaru memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa kalau penyakitnya, apapun jenisnya itu, semakin parah. Ia tak yakin berapa waktu yang masih ia miliki, tapi ia menolak untuk menyerah. Ia akan menemukan jalan untuk memaksa Orochimaru-sama menyembuhkannya. Kidomaru kembali teringat dengan gadis bermata biru yang ia temui di mini market. Ia yakin mengenali gadis itu. Ia pernah melihat gadis itu, walaupun saat itu gadis itu masih berumur tiga tahun.

Rambut pirang dan mata biru. Gadis itu memang berambut hitam, tapi Kidomaru yakin mata biru itu mata yang sama dilihatnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia masih ingat Orochimaru-sama bergumam kalau gadis itu adalah ciptaannya yang gagal, tapi saat gadis itu tewas, Orochimaru-sama tetap saja terlihat kecewa.

"Hmmm.. Siapa nama gadis itu? Nami-Namikaze Naruto! Ya, namanya Namikaze Naruto! Aku akan memberikan info ini kepada Orochimaru-sama sebagai imbalan untuk menyembuhkanku!"

##

"Kepada seluruh siswa kelas pertahanan, harap segera berkumpul di aula!"

Pengumuman itu terdengar begitu jam makan siang berakhir. Naruto yang sudah berada di kelas kembali, mengecek jadwalnya.

"Praktek Lapangan?" gumamnya.

"Kelas praktek lapangan kita biasanya digabung dengan para senior, Kyuuna-san. Aku pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya bukan?" Hinata sudah menyandang tasnya berdiri disamping Naruto yang masih menatap jadwalnya.

"Ah, benar." Naruto ikut menyandang tasnya. "Jadi apa saja biasanya yang kita pelajari di kelas praktek lapangan ini, Hinata-chan?"

"Hmm.." Hinata berpikir sesaat. "Ada macam-macam, tapi biasanya kita selalu melakukan aktifitas diluar."

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi horor. "Jangan bilang kalau kelas praktek lapangan ini juga melibatkan latihan ringan."

"Tentu saja tidak, Kyuuna-san. Biasanya kita hanya diberi misi ringan yang harus kita laksanakan bersama partner kita."

"Syukurlah.." Naruto berkata dengan lega. "Tunggu dulu, partner?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ditentukan dengan cara undian. Jadi akan berbeda di setiap misi."

"Bagaimana cara mengundinya?"

"Cukup mengambil kertas dari kotak yang sudah disediakan oleh Asuma-sensei. Kertas-kertas itu terbagi dalam nomor, misalnya 1A, 2A."

"Lalu, bagaimana menentukan partner kita?"

"Cukup temukan kertas dengan nomor yang sama, tapi memiliki alphabet B. 1A-1B, 2A-2B, dan begitu seterusnya."

"Hoo.. cukup simpel.."

Mereka bercakap-cakap dan Hinata masih menjelaskan beberapa hal lainnya hingga tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di aula. Disana sudah berkumpul teman-teman sekelas mereka dan senior-senior mereka.

Saat mereka semua sudah duduk, tiba-tiba pintu aula tertutup. Naruto menatap heran, tapi ia melihat teman-teman yang duduk disekitarnya sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian semua sudah disini." Seorang laki-laki berdiri di panggung aula sambil merokok dengan santainya. "Aku akan menjelaskan misi kalian kali ini dan setelah itu kita akan menentukan partner kalian seperti biasa."

Laki-laki itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Naruto tidak bisa bertanya pada siapapun karena semua orang terlihat serius, jadi ia hanya bisa menebak kalau laki-laki yang berdiri di panggung itu adalah Asuma-sensei.

"Misi kalian kali ini adalah mengantarkan barang. Kalian akan diberikan sebuah paket yang harus kalian antarkan kepada orang-orang tertentu. Ada dua jenis paket yang bisa kalian pilih, paket merah dan paket biru. Bagi yang mendapatkan paket merah, mereka diperbolehkan mengintip isi paketnya, akan tetapi tidak akan diberitahu nama penerima paket itu. Jadi kalian harus menentukan penerima paket itu sendiri. Sementara bagi yang mendapatkan paket biru, kalian tidak diizinkan mengintip isi paket kalian, tetapi akan diberitahukan nama penerima paket kalian."

"Itu tidak adil sensei!" terdengar beberapa suara menyatakan protes mereka. "Paket biru mendapatkan tugas yang terlalu mudah!"

Asuma-sensei tersenyum. "Siapa yang mengatakan paket biru lebih mudah? Mereka memang akan diberitahukan nama penerima paket mereka, tapi penerima paket itu akan menyamar sehingga mereka harus menemukan penerima paket itu dalam penyamaran mereka."

"Dua-duanya sama-sama sulit." Naruto sibuk berpikir sehingga ia tidak menyadari yang lain sudah berdiri. Saat Hinata menepuk punggungnya, barulah Naruto tersentak.

"Saatnya untuk mengambil undian untuk menentukan partner kita, Kyuuna-san."

##

"1A, 1B, dan 1C?" Asuma-sensei bertanya sambil memegang sebuah clipboard.

Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino mengacungkan tangan mereka. Naruto tadi sempat bertanya bagaimana mereka akan membagi kelompok jika jumlah mereka semua ganjil, dan Hinata sudah menjelaskan kalau ada satu kelompok yang akan terdiri dari tiga orang.

"2A dan 2B?"

Giliran Shikamaru dan Ino mengacungkan tangan mereka.

"3A dan 3B?"

Lee-senpai dan Choji mengacungkan tangan mereka.

"4A dan 4B?"

Terdengar suara 'Kyaa' saat Sasuke mengacungkan tangannya. Naruto tak perlu menoleh untuk menebak suara itu berasal dari Sakura.

"5A dan 5B?"

Sai-senpai dan Karin-senpai mengacungkan tangan mereka. Sai-senpai dengan wajah senyumnya sementara Karin-senpai terlihat bersungut-sungut.

"6A dan 6B?"

Deidara-senpai mengacungkan tangannya dengan bersemangat sementara Sasori-senpai terlihat malas-malasan.

Naruto melirik satu-satunya orang selain dirinya yang belum mengacungkan tangannya, dan Naruto mengutuk dengan segala kutukan yang diketahuinya di dalam hati.

"Ah, berarti Itachi dan Kyuuna untuk kelompok terakhir." Asuma-sensei menulis sesuatu pada clipboard yang dipegangnya. "Nah, sekarang kalian duduk di dekat partner kalian masing-masing dan kalian bisa menentukan siapa diantara kalian yang akan mengambil undian untuk menentukan paket kalian."

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya disamping Hinata dan duduk disamping Itachi-senpai yang tersenyum sopan padanya. Sebelum Itachi mengatakan apapun, Naruto sudah mendahuluinya.

"Sebaiknya senpai saja yang mengambil undiannya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tak ada bedanya merah atau biru, senpai. Dan jika aku yang mengambilnya, aku merasa kurang sopan terhadap seniorku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Itachi dan beberapa siswa lainnya berdiri dan berjalan ke panggung. Disana sudah disediakan sebuah kotak hitam dengan lubang diatasnya.

Naruto memperhatikan dengan tidak terlalu antusias saat melihat Itachi mengambil bola kecil berwarna merah dari kotak itu.

"Tebak-tebakan siapa pemilik paket, berarti."

##


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Just like usual ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Naruto mengamati isi lemari sebelum memutuskan apa yang akan dipakainya hari ini. Kalau ia ingin mengikuti kata hatinya, ia hanya ingin memakai jersey, tapi jika Konan-nee sampai tahu, ia akan menerima hukuman yang amat berat.

_ "Seorang gadis harus tahu cara berpakaian yang benar!" _

Naruto menghela napas. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai puff short cokelat dengan halter top putih dan cardigan berwarna lumut. Untuk sepatunya, ia akan memilih boots putih yang nyaman. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Naruto memakai bedak tipis dan lipgloss (ini juga perintah Konan-nee, untuk menjaga kulit tetap terhindar dari panas dan agar bibir tidak pecah-pecah katanya) dan menyandang tas kecil yang berisi dompet dan ponselnya.

Paket yang harusnya mereka antarkan telah dibagikan pada hari pembagian kelompok dan Itachi-senpai dengan murah hati menawarkan agar dia saja yang membawa paket itu pulang. Naruto tak keberatan, tentu saja. Dengan begitu pekerjaannnya akan berkurang.

Begitu keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto menemukan Sakura bersandar disamping pintunya sambil bercermin. Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela napas sebelum menyapa Sakura.

"Kau sudah terlihat cantik, Sakura-chan. Berhentilah bercermin."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari cerminnya dan menatap Naruto. "Kau sudah siap, Kyuuna? Ayo segera berangkat!"

Naruto mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan lebih dahulu. Mereka akan menuju ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Naruto mengeluh dalam hatinya. Kenapa Sakura bisa membuatnya setuju dengan keputusan itu?

_(Flashback) _

"Jadi, kita akan berkumpul di sekolah pada Minggu pagi?" Itachi bertanya padanya.

Naruto mengangguk. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sakura muncul disampingnya dan merusak rencananya.

"Ehh? Sasuke-kun dan aku akan bertemu di rumah Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana jika kau ikut bersamaku, Kyuuna?"

_'Bagaimana caranya membuat Sasuke setuju?'_ adalah hal pertama yang muncul di dalam pikiran Naruto. Ia masih sibuk berpikir hingga tak menyadari sampai semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan berkumpul di rumah Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berkata dengan ceria.

Naruto tersentak dan berusaha menolak, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena begitu ia melihat sekelilingnya, Sasuke dan Itachi-senpai sudah tak ada.

_(Flashback end) _

"Nee.. Sakura-chan, bukankah seorang gadis yang meminta bertemu di rumah seorang laki-laki terlihat kurang pantas?" Naruto berusaha mengubah pikiran Sakura pada menit-menit terakhir.

"Omong kosong, Kyuuna." Sakura mengabaikan kata-kata Naruto. "Ini sudah waktunya bagi wanita untuk bersikap agresif." Tambahnya.

Naruto menyerah. Ia kelihatannya tak bisa mundur lagi. Akhirnya ia menjajari langkah Sakura dan memasang headphone yang tadinya terkalung di lehernya.

Hanya butuh lima belas menit berjalan untuk sampai ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Saat ini Naruto dan Sakura sudah berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan, kita harus cepat." Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan cerminnya. Naruto menepuk dahinya dengan putus asa dan menekan bel yang terdapat disana.

"Siapa disana?" terdengar pertanyaan dari intercom yang dipasang di sebelah bel tersebut.

"Uzumaki Kyuuna dan Haruno Sakura." Jawab Naruto.

"Ah, teman-teman Sasuke?"

"Ya."

Beberapa saat kemudian, gerbang itu terbuka. Naruto dan Sakura berjalan masuk.

"Waah.. Halamannya luas sekali." Ujar Sakura dengan kagum. Naruto tak berkomentar apa-apa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia kesini dan apapun yang dilihatnya sudah tak lagi membuatnya heran.

Sakura mengetuk pintu dan seorang wanita membukakan pintu. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Arigatou, Mikoto-baasan." Naruto berkata sebelum menutup mulutnya. Ini harusnya adalah kali pertama 'Kyuuna' datang kesini, bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Mikoto-baasan? Naruto lagi-lagi mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, tak masalah."

Bagus, kelihatannya Mikoto-baasan tidak curiga. Ia sudah memakai lensa kontak berwarna hitam untuk berjaga-jaga hari ini, jadi tidak mungkin Mikoto-baasan bisa mengenalinya bukan?

"Jadi, biar kutebak. Yang berambut pink ini adalah Haruno Sakura dan kau adalah Uzumaki Kyuuna?"

Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk serentak.

##

"Sebaiknya kalian duduk dahulu. Kurasa Itachi dan Sasuke masih bersiap-siap." Mikoto pergi meninggalkan gadis-gadis itu menuju dapur.

Mereka duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha. Tak lama kemudian, Mikoto kembali membawa dua gelas teh dan sepiring kue kering yang baru dipanggangnya.

"Arigatou, baa-san." Gadis-gadis itu berkata serentak.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil. "Douita.." Ia duduk dihadapan gadis-gadis itu.

"Dimana praktek lapangan kalian akan diadakan kali ini?" tanyanya. Ia penasaran dengan gadis-gadis ini karena ini pertama kalinya ada gadis-gadis yang kelihatannya normal datang mengunjungi putra-putranya.

"Di mall Suna yang baru dibuka itu, baa-san." Gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura menjawab.

"Ah, disana. Kupikir praktek lapangannya akan diadakan di tengah kota lagi."

"Di tengah kota?" gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Kyuuna terlihat heran.

"Kau tidak ikut waktu itu?"

"Aku baru pindah ke Jepang, baa-san." Kyuuna menjawab. "Jadi ini adalah praktek lapangan pertamaku."

"Ooh.. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagimu? Kudengar praktek lapangan selalu menyenangkan, aku yakin kalian akan bersenang-senang hari ini."

Mereka masih bercakap-cakap selama beberapa saat sebelum Itachi dan Sasuke turun. Dari percakapan mereka, Mikoto bisa melihat kalau mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang baik, walaupun Sakura agak sedikit terlalu bersemangat. Yang membuatnya sedikit curiga adalah Kyuuna yang selalu berusaha menghindari percakapan tentang keluarganya. Walaupun dikatakan menghindar, tapi ia melakukannya dengan cara yang halus dan orang biasa tak akan bisa melihatnya. Namun Mikoto bukan orang biasa, bagaimanapun ia sudah berpengalaman sebagai seorang introgator dan berhenti saat ia menikah dengan Fugaku.

Mikoto bisa mengatakan dengan pasti kalau gadis ini sudah terlatih dan ia dilatih untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia sebenarnya ingin menanyai gadis itu lebih jauh (salahkan insting lamanya), tapi ia tak bisa menahan mereka lebih lama lagi.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu."

"Hn."

Sakura langsung berdiri. "Tak masalah, Itachi-senpai, Sasuke-kun."

"Kalau begitu ini waktunya berangkat, Sakura-chan." Kyuuna ikut berdiri. "Terima kasih untuk teh dan kuenya, baa-san." Ia kemudian menatap Itachi. "Kami akan menunggu di luar, Itachi-senpai."

Mikoto memperhatikan gadis itu sama sekali tak menyebut nama Sasuke. Gadis itu hanya menatap lurus pada Itachi.

"Selamat tinggal, baa-san." Kedua gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sebelum keluar.

"Bukan begitu!" Mikoto menggoyangkan jarinya. "Seharusnya kalian mengatakan 'Sampai jumpa'. Siapa tahu suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."

Kedua gadis itu saling tatap sebelum tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, baa-san."

##

"Kaa-san tak menyangka kalian akan mengizinkan mereka berkunjung."

"Hn. Mereka memaksa."

"Maksudmu, Sakura-san memaksa? Yang kulihat adalah Kyuuna-san juga sama terlihat terpaksanya denganmu."

Mikoto tersenyum. "Jadi, pada awalnya Kyuuna tak ingin ikut?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ia awalnya mengusulkan untuk bertemu di sekolah."

"Lalu?"

"Sakura-san datang dan mengajaknya agar bertemu disini." Itachi menatap penuh arti pada Sasuke. "Ia sudah lama mengejar Sasuke, jadi kupikir ia menganggap ini sebagai kesempatan."

"Hn."

"Tapi kau kelihatannya cukup dekat dengan Kyuuna, Itachi."

Itachi mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kaa-san berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau bercerita tentang keluarga kita padanya, bukan? Ia memanggil kaa-san dengan Mikoto-baasan saat ia baru sampai tadi."

"Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?" Itachi menggeleng. "aku tak pernah bercerita tentang kaa-san padanya. Bahkan boleh dibilang kami baru bercakap-cakap setelah partner kami ditentukan dan Kyuuna-san tidak banyak bicara."

"Hmm… kalau begitu darimana dia tahu?"

"Mungkin ia hanya mencari tahu di internet." Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Itachi dan kaa-sannya. "Aniki, kita harus bergegas."

"Selamat bersenang- senang kalau begitu!" Mikoto menepuk pundak mereka berdua.

##

Begitu sampai di mall, mereka langsung menyebar. Naruto dan Itachi sedang duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang terdapat di mall itu. Mereka baru akan membuka paket merah mereka.

"Senpai, apakah tidak ada kemungkinan curang bagi tim biru?" Tanya Naruto.

"Curang?"

"Bagaimana jika mereka membuka paket mereka diam-diam di rumah?"

"Tidak mungkin, Kyuuna-san. Kita dilatih untuk jujur, dan lagipula setiap paket biru memiliki pengaman khusus. Aku sudah melihat paket miliki Sasuke."

"Ah, begitu." Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau ingin melihat isinya?" Itachi menyodorkan paket yang baru dibukanya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengintip paket itu dan melihat dua kotak suplemen bagi ibu hamil di dalamnya. "Kira-kira siapa penerimanya ya?"

"Ini mudah." Itachi kembali menutup kotak paket itu. "Satu-satunya yang mungkin menerima paket ini adalah Kurenai-sensei."

"Siapa?" Naruto merasa belum pernah mendengar nama sensei itu.

"Dia mengajar teknik hipnotis untuk tingkat akhir. Dan Kurenai-sensei juga adalah istri dari Asuma-sensei. Aku heran Asuma-sensei mengizinkannya untuk mengikuti praktek lapangan ini."

Naruto terlihat tertarik. "Kita juga belajar teknik hipnotis?"

"Tentu." Itachi berdiri. "Hipnotis banyak gunanya. Mulai dari untuk melarikan diri, menanyai musuh, melindungi diri sendiri.."

"Wah, kelihatannya menarik. Aku juga ingin mempelajarinya." Naruto ikut berdiri mengikuti Itachi.

Itachi tak menjawab. Ia menjinjing paket itu di tangan kirinya dan menggandeng Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"I-Itachi-senpai?" Naruto menatapnya kaget.

"Agar kita tak terpisah. Mall sangat ramai pada hari Minggu seperti ini." Jelas Itachi.

"O-ooh.. Baiklah."

"Nah, menurutmu, kita akan mulai mencari dari lantai berapa?"

##

Kurenai menyesap tehnya dengan santai. Butuh sedikit usaha untuk meyakinkan suaminya agar mengizinkannya untuk mengikuti praktek lapangan ini, tapi akhirnya Asuma mengalah dan membiarkannya ikut. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya ia memberikan paketnya pada Itachi.

Kurenai tahu Asuma sengaja mengaturnya agar ia bisa segera pulang. Itachi selalu memperoleh nilai tertinggi dalam praktek lapangan ini, jadi Asuma yakin Itachi bisa menemukannya dengan cepat dan begitu Itachi menemukannya, Asuma akan mendapat alasan untuk menyuruhnya pulang.

"Tou-san mu terlalu khawatir." Kurenai berkata sambil membelai perutnya yang sudah membuncit. Kehamilannya baru memasuki bulan ke Sembilan dan menurutnya ia masih punya banyak waktu. Ia menolak mengambil cuti karena ia masih bisa bergerak dan ia hanya mengajar selama dua jam dalam seminggu.

Ia menatap tas-tas belanjaan yang ada disampingnya. Bukan salahnya memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bayinya. Ia mendapatkan beberapa baju bayi yang terlihat cute dengan harga diskon.

"Hmm.. aku bisa meminta bantuan pada Itachi-kun untuk membawakannya nanti. Untuk sekarang sebaiknya aku menunggunya di café ini saja." Kurenai mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan mulai membaca. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong aku juga penasaran dengan anak baru itu. Menurut Asuma dia anak yang cukup menarik."

Bzzt..bzzt..

_"Dimana posisimu?" _

Kurenai mengetik balasan dengan cepat.

_"Café yang ada di lantai empat." _

Tak beberapa lama, ada balasan yang masuk.

_"Bagus. Berarti sebentar lagi kamu bisa pulang. Aku melihat Itachi dan Kyuuna sudah berada di lantai empat." _

Kurenai menatap layar ponselnya dengan kaget. Ia segera menghubungi Asuma.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Terdengar tawa kecil_. "Jangan tanya padaku. Aku sendiri juga heran. Ini belum sampai satu jam dari waktu praktek dimulai." _

"Kau yakin tidak memberi mereka petunjuk?"

_"Mana mungkin aku berbuat seperti itu. Walaupun aku ingin melakukannya, tapi itu tak akan adil bagi siswa yang lain."_

Kurenai menyerah. Ia harus mengakui Asuma tak mungkin memberi petunjuk pada Itachi-kun. Ini pasti sepenuhnya karena kemampuan Itachi-kun dan partnernya. "Kau menang. Aku akan segera pulang."

_"Hati-hati di jalan. Minta Itachi dan Kyuuna membawakan belanjaanmu." _

"Baiklah."

##

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir Kurenai-sensei ada di lantai empat?" Itachi bertanya. Mereka hanya memperhatikan peta mall itu dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto menunjuk salah satu café yang ada di lantai empat.

"Ini hanya perkiraanku, tapi kelihatannya hanya café itu yang kelihatannya cocok sebagai tempat Kurenai-sensei beristirahat."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menyerahkan selembar pamflet pada Itachi. "Aku mendapatkannya tadi di atas bangku tempat kita duduk. Tadinya aku mencari ramen, tapi setelah melihat menu dan tipe cafenya, kurasa Kurenai-sensei akan mengunjunginya. Café itu tidak terlihat untuk remaja dan pilihan menunya kebanyakan berbau herbal."

"Ah, begitu."

##

Kidomaru berjalan tak tentu arah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, tapi ia mendengar kabar kalau siswa-siswa Akademi Konoha akan mengadakan praktek lapangan di mall ini hari ini. Ia harus menemukan gadis itu dan menjadikannya sebagai alat pertukaran bagi Orochimaru-sama.

"Huh? Lantai empat?" Kidomaru menatap sekelilingnya. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada seraut wajah yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. "Ka-kabuto?" gumamnya.

Kidomaru tak berpikir panjang sebelum ia berlari menembus kerumunan. Jika Orochimaru-sama mengirim Kabuto untuk mengejarnya, maka pastilah ia akan dibunuh.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak ingin mati!"

##

"Sensei, kami menemukanmu." Itachi dan Naruto berdiri di hadapan seorang wanita hamil yang sedang sibuk membaca buku.

"Maaf, kalian salah orang." Jawab wanita itu.

"Oh, ayolah sensei. Kami tak ingin mendapatkan nilai minus dari Asuma-sensei karena gagal membuatmu pulang lebih cepat." Itachi mengangkat beberapa tas belanjaan disamping wanita itu dan Naruto mengambil sisanya.

"Asuma tak mungkin melakukan itu." Kurenai akhirnya menurunkan bukunya dan menyimpannya di dalam tas tangannya.

"Asuma-sensei selalu berkata, 'semua sah dalam cinta dan perang', dan situasi kita ini mengancam keselamatan 'cinta' nya, sensei. Kami yakin Asuma-sensei tak akan segan mengurangi nilai kami." Jawab Itachi.

Kurenai tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kasir. Itachi dan Naruto mengikuti Kurenai di belakangnya.

Tepat setelah Kurenai membayar tehnya, Kidomaru masuk kedalam café itu. Naruto menjatuhkan kantong yang dibawanya dan berteriak, "Awas, sensei!"

Tapi lagi-lagi ia terlambat. Kidomaru sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kurenai dan menodongkan pisaunya.

"Menjauh dariku! Atau wanita ini akan merasakan akibatnya!"

##

Perbedaan antara ponsel siswa Akademi Konoha dengan ponsel siswa biasa hanyalah satu. Ponsel para siswa akedemi Konoha dilengkapi dengan tombol panggilan darurat yang begitu ditekan akan terhubung dengan seluruh guru dan polisi.

Dan Asuma saat ini sedang panik karena ia mendapatkan panggilan darurat dari Itachi yang berarti satu hal.

Ada masalah dengan Kurenai.

Ia tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui masalahnya. Begitu ia sampai di lantai empat, ia mendengar teriakan dan percakapan orang-orang yang ramai berkerumun di depan sebuah café.

"Lihat, orang itu menyandera seorang wanita hamil!"

##

"Kenapa aku harus memeriksa keadaan mall, Temari?" Gaara bertanya dengan sedikit kesal. Ini adalah hari Minggu dan ia berencana untuk mengajak Naruto makan ramen atau nonton film, tapi Temari merusak rencananya dengan memaksanya memeriksan keadaan mall Suna yang baru saja dibuka.

"Kudengar siswa Akademi Konoha hari ini mengadakan kegiatan praktek lapangan disini, Gaara." Temari menjawab sambil menyerahkan dokumen permintaan izin untuk melaksanakan kegiatan di mall Suna.

"Apa Naruto ikut?" tanya Gaara.

"Yup." Temari menunjuk dokumen itu. "Disana juga terdapat daftar nama-nama peserta praktek lapangan tersebut."

Gaara mengembalikan dokumen itu pada Temari, kali ini sambil tersenyum. Ia baru saja mengeluarkan ponselnya dan akan menghubungi Naruto, tapi suara sirine mobil polisi menghentikannya.

"Temari, cari tahu apa yang terjadi!" Perintah Gaara segera.

Ia tak perlu menunggu lama karena Kankurou muncul dengan wajah panik.

"Ada seseorang yang menyandera wanita hamil di lantai empat, Gaara."

"Apa tuntutannya?"

"Tidak ada. Ia hanya berteriak-teriak agar semua orang menjauh darinya." Kankurou menjawab khawatir. "Dan Naruto juga ada disana."

"Apa?"

"Wanita yang disandera itu adalah salah satu guru dari Akademi Konoha, jadi kurasa dia adalah salah seorang penguji mereka."

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi polisi?"

Kankurou mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita juga kesana, Kankurou, Temari." Gaara berjalan cepat, diikuti Temari dan kankurou dibelakangnya.

##

Beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh siswa kelas pertahanan sudah berada di lantai empat, membaur dengan para pengunjung yang berkerumun di dekat café.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" bisik Hinata pada Kiba dan Shino.

"Jika ia tidak menyandera Kurenai-sensei, aku bisa menyuruh Akamaru untuk menyerangnya. Tapi karena ia menyandera Kurenai-sensei, kita harus bertindak lebih hati-hati." Kiba mengelus Akamaru yang menyusup di dalam jaketnya.

"Kelihatannya yang lain juga sudah berada disini."

Hinata menatap sekitarnya. Shino benar, ia bisa melihat Lee-senpai, Neji-niisan, Sasori-senpai, Karin-senpai, Sasuke-kun, dan Sakura-san.

Hinata menatap kedalam café. Ia bisa melihat Kyuuna dan Itachi-senpai masih berdiri tanpa bergerak dari posisi awalnya, tak jauh dari Kurenai-sensei. Ia juga bisa melihat ekspresi Itachi-senpai yang berusaha tenang dan ekspresi Kyuuna yang terlihat takut.

Hinata mengamati wajah laki-laki yang menyandera Kurenai-sensei, dan paham kenapa Kyuuna terlihat takut.

"Dia orang yang melukai Kyuuna-san sebelumnya." Hinata memberi tahu Kiba dan Shino yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Haah? Bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini?" Kiba bertanya heran.

"Entahlah." Hinata juga sama herannya. "Apa mungkin hanya kebetulan?"

##

Naruto merasakan kaki dan tangannya yang mulai dingin. Laki-laki ini berbahaya, ia tahu itu dengan pasti. Dan laki-laki ini menyandera Kurenai-sensei yang sedang hamil. Naruto tahu wanita hamil tak boleh berada dalam tekanan karena itu akan mengganggu kehamilannya. Dan dengan tekanan sebesar ini, siapa yang bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi pada Kurenai-sensei?

Akhirnya Naruto mengambil keputusan. Ia maju selangkah dengan hati-hati.

"Ne, bisakah kau melepaskan nee-sanku?" Naruto berkata pelan sambil terus berjalan mendekat. "Nee-san sedang hamil, dan itu adalah putra pertamanya, kau tahu? Nii-san menunggu kami di lantai satu dan aku tak ingin membuat nii-san cemas."

"Kau bercanda?" Laki-laki itu mengayunkan pisaunya pada Naruto.

Naruto mundur selangkah. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau aku menggantikan nee-san? Aku yakin menyandera wanita hamil akan menyulitkanmu."

Naruto memperhatikan laki-laki itu berpikir.

"Mendekat kesini!" Perintah laki-laki itu. "Dan jangan coba macam-macam!"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tak akan melakukan apapun. Jadi bisakah kau melepaskan nee-sanku baik-baik?"

Laki-laki itu mendorong Kurenai begitu Naruto sudah berada dekat dengannya. Naruto menangkap Kurenai sensei dan mendorongnya dengan lembut ke arah Itachi-senpai.

"Sekarang kau mendekat kesini! Atau aku akan melemparkan pisau-pisauku pada wanita itu!"

Naruto tadinya ingin segera menendang laki-laki ini, tapi Kurenai-sensei belum berada di tempat yang aman dan ia tak ingin ambil resiko. Ia mendekat, dan begitu ia berada dalam jangkauannya, laki-laki itu segera mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto.

"Kabuto! Kau dengar aku! Aku menemukan si mata biru! Jika kau membunuhku, maka kau tak akan pernah menemukannya!"

Naruto tersentak. Laki-laki ini mencarinya?

"Aku ingin pertukaran, Kabuto!" laki-laki itu masih berteriak.

Naruto menatap kerumunan orang-orang di depan café itu dan melihat teman-teman sekelasnya. Namun ia melihat seseorang yang lain di kerumunan itu. Seseorang yang wajahnya tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Dan pemilik wajah itu sedang memegang sepucuk pistol dengan peredam suara dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Naruto masih ingat wajah itu. Itu wajah orang yang sudah menembak Ukon tepat dihadapannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Naruto bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi.

##

Kabuto melihat gadis berambut hitam itu dengan berani menggantikan wanita hamil tersebut sebagai sandera. Kabuto tak yakin jika mereka adalah keluarga, tapi keberanian gadis itu patut mendapatkan pujian.

"Well, kau tidak akan lama menjadi sandera." Kabuto mengeluarkan pistolnya dan membidik ke arah Kidomaru. Kabuto tahu gadis itu entah bagaimana bisa melihatnya dan Kabuto tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Selamat tinggal Kidomaru. Tak peduli apa tawaranmu, gadis itu sudah tewas." Gumam Kabuto.

##

"Kyaaaa!" terdengar jeritan begitu sebutir peluru menembus tepat di dahi laki-laki yang menyanderanya. Naruto bisa mencium bau darah, tapi alih-alih melihat kebelakangnya, ia masih menatap laki-laki yang sudah menembak penyanderanya dengan senyum. Laki-laki itu mengedipkan matanya, melempar pistolnya, dan berbaur dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang panic.

Naruto terduduk begitu tak ada lagi yang menyangganya. Ia masih menatap ke arah depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia gagal lagi.

Seseorang tewas di hadapannya. Lagi.

Apa ia akan dibuang lagi?

Apa ia harus pergi lagi?

Naruto tak menyadari air matanya yang mulai menetes.

Ia tak ingin dicampakkan lagi.

Ia baru saja mendapatkan tempatnya kembali.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia menolak untuk menyerah. Kali ini ia tak akan gagal. Naruto segera bangkit dan berlari mengejar laki-laki berkacamata yang sudah menembak Kidomaru.

'_Kabuto? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu_.' Batin Naruto. Ia tak memperhatikan sekitarnya dan hanya fokus ke arah depannya. Ia masih bisa melihat punggung laki-laki itu yang berlari dengan lihai menyelip diantara kerumunan orang-orang.

'_Aku tak boleh kehilangan dia kali ini!_'

##


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Seperti yang sama-sama kita ketahui, Naruto dan semua tokohnya adalah milik Kishimoto-sensei...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

Sasuke melihat Uzumaki Kyuuna terduduk. Wajahnya terkena percikan darah, namun kelihatannya ia tak peduli. Ia terlihat shock dan tatapan matanya kosong. Tapi itu hanya terjadi sesaat. Ia segera memperoleh kesadarannya kembali dan segera berdiri dan berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang.

Sasuke tahu ia mengejar seseorang. Jadi ia mengikuti Uzumaki Kyuuna. Bukan hal mudah mengingat mall yang padat ditambah lagi dengan orang-orang yang panik berlari keluar.

Sasuke bersyukur karena kelihatannya mereka berlari ke arah tempat parkir di basement. Ia sempat kehilangan Uzumaki Kyuuna beberapa saat, namun ia bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Kau! Kau yang sudah menembak Ukon bukan? Kenapa kali ini kau menghabisi Kidomaru? Apa yang Orochimaru rencanakan?"

Sasuke mendengar Uzumaki Kyuuna berteriak dengan marah. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang kasus Ukon?

"Yare~ yare~ Jangan marah-marah seperti itu.."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia mengenali suara itu.

"Apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya?"

Suara laki-laki itu terdengar seakan sedang tersenyum. "Aah, sekarang aku tahu siapa dirimu. Kau Uzumaki Kyuuna? Keponakan kesayangan Minato-san? Aku agak lupa wajahmu karena kau memakai wig dan lensa kontak itu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kasus itu? Apa Naruto-chan bercerita padamu?"

"Jangan sebut namanya seperti itu! Dan semuanya salah kalian! Jika kau tidak melepaskan maniak itu atau bahkan menciptakan maniak seperti itu, Naruto-kun akan masih bersama kami!" Suara Uzumaki Kyuuna terdengar semakin marah.

"Lalu, kau mau apa, Kyuuna-chan? Apa kau mau mengambil alih tugas Naruto-chan? Menjadi partner Sasuke-kun yang punya banyak tuntutan?"

"Hentikan! Dan sudah kukatakan, jangan sebut namanya seperti itu!"

Sasuke akhirnya menemukan mereka sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Uzumaki Kyuuna sudah menghunus sebilah belati. Mereka berdua menoleh serentak saat mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke yang mendekat.

"Wah.. Lihat siapa yang datang bergabung dengan kita."

Sasuke ingat wajah itu. Naruto bersikeras kalau laki-laki itu mencurigakan saat dalam misi terakhir mereka sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Kau.." Sasuke berkata dengan tenang.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Hei..hei.. aku juga punya nama, kau tahu. Aku Kabuto."

Sasuke mengawasi laki-laki itu dengan hati-hati. "Apa ini lagi-lagi ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru?"

"Kalian pintar." Laki-laki itu melirik Uzumaki Kyuuna dengan ujung matanya. "Kelihatannya Naruto-chan punya banyak penerus."

Clang!

Sasuke agak sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Uzumaki Kyuuna melempar belatinya dan laki-laki itu menangkisnya dengan sepucuk senjata yang entah bagaimana sudah ada ditangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Uzumaki Kyuuna bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Apa kau berpikir aku datang tanpa persiapan?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengarahkan senjatanya pada Uzumaki Kyuuna. "Walaupun kalian kelihatannya menarik, tapi sayang sekali aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti!"

DOR!

Sasuke tadinya akan bergerak mengejar laki-laki itu saat melihat Uzumaki Kyuuna berhasil menghindari peluru itu, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Uzumaki Kyuuna yang terjatuh.

"Kau sebaiknya menjaga Kyuuna-chan, Sasuke-kun. Kau tak ingin kejadian yang sama seperti pada Naruto-chan terulang, bukan?"

Sekarang Sasuke yakin laki-laki itu melakukan sesuatu pada peluru yang ditembakkannya. Sasuke berlari ke arah Uzumaki Kyuuna dan menemukan gadis itu sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

##

Gaara berlari cepat. Dia sempat melihat Naruto yang mengejar seseorang diantara kerumunan dan berusaha mengikuti Naruto.

"Menyebar! Begitu salah satu dari kita menemukannya, beri tanda!" perintah Gaara pada Temari dan Kankurou yang langsung mengangguk.

Gaara menyimpan ponselnya. Ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya mendengar suara.

"Hei, Uzumaki Kyuuna! Kau dengar aku?"

Gaara berlari ke arah suara. "Kyuuna!" Ia melihat Naruto terbaring di lantai tak sadarkan diri sementara disampingnya Uchiha Sasuke menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Temari, Kankurou! Aku menemukan Kyuuna! Hubungi ambulans!"

Gaara berjongkok disamping Naruto dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Ia menarik napas lega saat masih merasakan denyut nadi Naruto. Ia segera membopong Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau siapa?" Uchiha Sasuke menghentikannya dengan nada curiga.

Gaara menjawab kesal. "Aku adalah orang yang dipercaya untuk menjaga gadis ini."

##

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuuna, sensei?"

Anko meletakkan buku yang dibawanya diatas meja. "Ia sudah sadarkan diri. Tapi ia masih harus menginap di rumah sakit sedikit lebih lama."

"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan khawatir. Ini hari Senin dan mereka tidak memperoleh kabar apa-apa tentang Kyuuna selain 'dia sedikit terluka dan dibawa ke rumah sakit.' Sasuke-kun yang terakhir bersama Kyuuna tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Karena ia masih belum bisa bergerak." Anko menjawab. "Ia beruntung bisa menghindari peluru itu, tapi tetap saja ia terkena dampak peluru itu."

"Apa itu sejenis paralyze bullet, sensei?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya begitu. Dan dicampur dengan sedikit obat bius."

"Jadi, kapan Kyuuna akan keluar dari rumah sakit, sensei?" kali ini Ino bertanya. "Apa kami boleh mengunjunginya?"

"Begitu ia bisa bergerak. Dan kalian bisa mengunjunginya sepulang sekolah, jika kalian ingin. Hanya berhati-hati saja terhadap pengawalnya."

"Pengawal?"

"Kalian akan mengerti jika kalian bertemu dengannya. Untuk sekarang, buka buku kalian!"

Dan kelas kembali tertidur dengan suksesnya.

##

"Itachi, bisa panggil Sasuke-kun untuk makan malam? Semenjak dia pulang sekolah tadi dia terus mengurung diri di kamarnya."

"Hai, kaa-san." Itachi meletakkan buku yang dibacanya dan beranjak ke menuju kamar adiknya.

Tok—tok..

"Sasuke, waktunya makan malam. Kaa-san memanggilmu."

Tak ada jawaban. Itachi mencoba membuka pintu kamar.

"Tidak dikunci?"

Itachi masuk dan menemukan Sasuke tertidur di meja belajarnya. Komputer dan printernya masih dalam keadaan menyala. Itachi tahu Sasuke tak suka jika orang-orang mengganggu privasinya, tapi Itachi penasaran apa yang dikerjakan Sasuke sampai membuatnya tertidur kelelahan seperti ini. Itachi mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang kelihatannya baru saja dicetak oleh Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Data-data mengenai Orochimaru? Ck..ck.. Tou-san akan kesal jika ia tahu kau meretas data kepolisian, Sasuke." Itachi meletakkan kertas itu kembali. Ia menyelimuti Sasuke dan keluar kembali dengan tenang.

"Mana Sasuke?" Mikoto bertanya saat Itachi turun dari tingkat dua sendiri.

"Tertidur." Itachi duduk disamping tou-san nya. "Mungkin dia kelelahan."

Mikoto memberikan semangkuk nasi pada Itachi. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat praktek lapangan kalian kemarin?"

"Sama seperti yang kuceritakan kemarin, kaa-san."

"Bukankah Sasuke mengejar seseorang yang mencurigakan bersama Kyuuna? Dan Kyuuna hingga saat ini masih di rumah sakit bukan?"

"Sasuke belum mengatakan apa-apa padaku, kaa-san. Kelihatannya sesuatu memang terjadi, tapi Sasuke tak ingin mengatakannya pada siapapun."

Mikoto berpikir sejenak. "Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-kun?"

Fugaku dan Itachi sama-sama terlihat heran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Fugaku meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap lurus istrinya.

"Yah, hanya perkiraanku. Kalian ingat, tahanan yang dikawal Sasuke dan Naruto-kun dulu juga tewas tertembak, bukan? Dan Sasuke selalu menolak membicarakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Naruto setelah itu."

Itachi ikut meletakkan sumpitnya. "Sejujurnya, aku merasa perkataan kaa-san masuk akal, tou-san."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menemukan Sasuke tertidur di tumpukan kertas saat aku melihat ke kamarnya tadi. Saat aku melihat kertas-kertas itu, sebagian besar merupakan informasi tentang Orochimaru. Aku yakin, siapapun yang dikejar oleh Sasuke dan Kyuuna-san mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Orochimaru."

"Hmm.. begitu.." Fugaku memegang dagunya. "Aku juga sudah memeriksa nama 'Kabuto' yang kau katakan diteriakkan oleh pelaku penyanderaan itu, dan aku menemukan kalau ia adalah tangan kanan Orochimaru."

"Lalu kenapa tou-san tidak menahannya? Paling tidak untuk dimintai keterangan."

"Saat aku mengatakan tangan kanan, ia adalah tangan kanan tidak resmi. Dengan kata lain, ia adalah orang yang paling dipercaya Orochimaru untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotornya. Kami masih berusaha melacaknya, tapi ia adalah salah satu orang terbaik Orochimaru."

"Aku akan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin. Mungkin aku bisa membujuk Sasuke untuk bercerita padaku."

"Ide bagus. Mungkin ada petunjuk yang bisa kita dapatkan."

##

"APA? Kabuto ada di Jepang?"

Naruto menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Iya, Ku-chan. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu saja. Dan kelihatannya mereka belum menyadari identitasku." Naruto berusaha menjawab dengan ceria.

"Dia bohong, Kurama. Saat ini dia sedang berada di rumahku." Gaara merebut ponsel Naruto dan berbicara langsung pada Kurama.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suara Kurama terdengar cemas.

"Kabuto menembaknya dengan sesuatu dan akibatnya ia tak bisa bergerak." Gaara menjawab sambil melirik Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat lirikan Gaara padanya berkata keras. "Aku berhasil menghindari tembakannya! Aku hanya tergores saja!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa bergerak. Kau baru bisa menggerakkan tanganmu pagi ini." Gaara berkata datar.

"Gaara, aku akan ke Jepang hari ini juga. Aku harus mellihat keadaan Naruto langsung."

"Tentu, Kurama." Gaara menutup telfon dan memberikan ponsel Naruto kembali.

"Kurama akan ke Jepang, katanya."

Naruto memucat. "Uwaaa… kenapa kau mengizinkannya? Ia pasti akan sangat marah jika mengetahui keadaanku seperti ini."

"Itu akan menjadi pelajaran bagimu agar lebih berhati-hati di masa depan."

"K-kau tega.." Naruto menunjuk Gaara dengan ekspresi terluka.

Gaara menghela napas. "Berhenti menggunakan ekspresi itu padaku. Kau tahu itu hanya berpengaruh pada tou-sanmu. Kurama dan aku tak mempan dengan itu."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba."

Gaara menunduk dan menepuk kepala Naruto pelan. "Jangan macam-macam selama aku pergi. Jika keadaanmu sudah membaik, kita bisa pergi sekolah bersama-sama."

"Baiklah..baiklah…" Naruto berbaring dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutup wajahnya. Setelah didengarnya suara pintu tertutup, barulah ia membuka selimutnya kembali.

##

"Kyuuna-san sudah tidak berada di rumah sakit."

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Hinata?" Kiba duduk disamping Hinata sambil membelai Akamaru.

"Anko-sensei memberi tahu tadi. Untuk alasan keamanan, Kyuuna-san dipindahkan ke tempat lain."

"Kemana?" Ino bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Mansion keluarga Sabaku."

Kiba bersiul. "Wow.. Kyuuna punya koneksi dengan orang penting ya?"

"Ponselnya tidak aktif." Sakura mencoba menghubungi ponsel Naruto. "Apa kita tinggalkan pesan saja? Kita kelihatannya tidak bisa menjenguknya."

Shino memperlihatkan layar laptopnya yang sedang menyala. "Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan. Pengamanan mansion keluarga Sabaku diperketat sejak kemarin."

Di layar laptop terlihat video yang kelihatannya merupakan rekaman CCTV. Dalam rekaman itu terlihat pengawal-pengawal pribadi yang mondar-mandir di depan gerbang mansion dan pemeriksaan bagi orang-orang yang akan memasuki mansion.

"Ini rekaman CCTV darimana?"

Shino menatap Shikamaru. "Ini rekaman dari kamera percobaan nomor 125 milikku. Kamera yang bisa dikendalikan dari jarak jauh."

"Hoo… bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

Shino merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Kyaaa! Apa itu serangga? Aku benci serangga!" teriak Ino saat melihat apa yang ada di tangan Shino.

"Ini adalah kamera mini. Aku bisa mengendalikannya dari jarak lima kilometer."

"Sugoii ne.." Hinata menyentuh kamera yang berbentuk kumbang itu dengan ujung jarinya.

Shino memperbaiki kacamatanya. "Ini bukan apa-apa. Karena targetku adalah membuat kamera yang bisa kukendalikan dari jarak 20 kilometer."

"Jadi, apa kamera itu masih berada disana sekarang?" Choji ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan setelah sebelumnya sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya.

"Tentu. Ini adalah rekaman langsung."

"Apa kau tidak bisa membuat kumbangnya terbang ke dalam mansion?"

"Tidak."

"Eeh? Kenapa?" terdengar beberapa suara bertanya bersamaan.

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Bisa saja aku merekam sesuatu dan ketahuan. Aku tidak ingin melanggar hukum."

_'Bukannya sekarang kau sudah melanggar hukum?' _batin yang lain serentak.

Kelas sudah berakhir dan murid-murid yang belum pulang biasanya menghabiskan waktu sore mereka dengan belajar di perpustakaan atau dengan kegiatan klub mereka.

Murid-murid kelas I kelas khusus pertahanan berhasil mendapatkan izin untuk mendirikan klub mereka sendiri dan mendapatkan ruangan klub sendiri. Mereka selalu membicarakan hal-hal rahasia diantara mereka hanya saat mereka berada di ruangan klub, karena murid kelas pertahanan selalu diajari tentang asas kerahasiaan.

_"Satu rahasia yang terungkap bisa saja menghancurkan satu Negara!"_ Itu adalah pelajaran pertama yang mereka terima sebagai murid kelas pertahanan. Yah, walaupun saat ini hal paling rahasia yang pernah mereka lakukan adalah diam-diam belajar meretas situs-situs pemerintahan. Dan mereka cukup sukses melakukannya, mengingat mereka tidak pernah ketahuan.

"Aku baru sadar, Sasuke mana?" Chouji tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Entahlah. Ia memang jarang bergabung disini." Jawab Kiba. "Sejak kemarin tingkahnya mencurigakan dan ia tidak mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ia mengejar pelaku penembakan itu."

"Sasuke-kun selalu seperti itu." Hinata berkata pelan. "Ia juga tidak mau menceritakan apa-apa tentang misi terakhir yang dilakukannya bersama Naruto-kun."

"Walaupun begitu, aku yakin ia merasa bersalah." Shikamaru menengahi. "Jika tidak, mana mungkin ia memutuskan berhenti sebagai agen level C dan memulai kembali dari awal?"

Sasuke dan Naruto telah direkrut menjadi agen khusus semenjak mereka lulus SD. Karena prestasi mereka, dengan mudah mereka menaikkan level mereka. Tapi sejak Naruto menghilang, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti sebagai agen dan memutuskan untuk belajar sebagai murid biasa. Keputusannya tentu saja mengagetkan banyak orang, tapi Sasuke sudah tetap dengan keputusannya.

"Yah, kuharap ia memang berhenti karena merasa bersalah."

Tok..tok..

"Siapa itu?"

"Sara dan Shion." Jawab Shino setelah memeriksa kamera tersembunyi yang ia pasang di pintu ruangan klub mereka.

Hinata bangkit dan membuka pintu. "Silahkan masuk, Shion-san, Sara-san."

"Terima kasih, Hinata-san." Mereka berdua menjawab serentak.

"Tumben murid kelas khusus lainnya mengunjungi ruangan klub kami. Ada apa?" Ino bertanya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Sudah rahasia umum kalau Shion dan Sara memiliki hubungan buruk dengan Sakura dan Ino. Penyebabnya mudah ditebak, Sasuke.

"Kami hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan Kyuuna-san. Sensei tidak mengatakan apa-apa di kelas dan informasi yang kami dapatkan hanya sebatas berita yang ditayangkan di televisi." Shion berkata tegas.

"Kyuuna-san hanya luka ringan, Shion-san, Sara-san. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Hinata menjawab cepat sebelum terjadi perang mulut antara Shion dan Sara melawan Ino dan Sakura.

"Syukurlah." Sara terlihat lega. "Ia akan segera kembali ke sekolah, bukan?"

"Tentu. Begitu ia pulih, ia akan kembali ke sekolah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan kembali ke asrama. Kami bisa merasakan kalau kehadiran kami disini tidak diinginkan." Shion bangkit, diikuti oleh Sara.

"Baguslah kalau kalian sadar." Sakura menjawab.

"Sakura-san.." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Shion dan Sara tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Sampai nanti, Hinata-san."

Begitu Shion dan Sara keluar, Hinata menghembuskan napas lega. Sulit baginya bersikap netral, karena jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia paham kenapa Shion dan Sara bersikap seperti itu.

"Kalian tak harus selalu bertengkar setiap kalian bertemu."

Mereka kaget saat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Orang yang biasanya tak ingin ikut campur kali ini ikut campur? Terlebih lagi dalam masalah pertengkaran perempuan?

"Ini merepotkan, tapi berusahalah paham dengan keadaan mereka berdua." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kami bisa paham dengan mereka? Mereka selalu menyebalkan!" Ino berkata kesal.

"Hanya karena mereka membenci Sasuke? Kalian pikir semua orang harus menyukai Sasuke? Apa kalian pernah bertanya apa alasan mereka bersikap seperti itu?"

Ino terdiam. Shikamaru benar, ia memang tak pernah bertanya.

"Kalian tahu apa isu yang berkembang tentang perginya Naruto dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Kami tahu. Orang-orang berkata kalau itu salah Sasuke-kun. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan mereka berdua?" Sakura melipat tangannya di dada.

"Mereka berdua mencintai Naruto-kun." Hinata menjawab.

"Haah? Shion dan Sara? Mencintai Naruto? Aku tak percaya."

"Naruto-kun punya banyak sisi baik yang tidak kalian ketahui. Kalian lihat pin bel yang selalu dibawa Shion-san? Naruto-kun pernah melompat ke dalam danau saat bel itu jatuh ke sana. Dan belati yang selalu dibawa-bawa Sara-san? Itu adalah hadiah dari Naruto-kun setelah ia menyelamatkan Sara-san dari seseorang yang mencoba merampoknya." Hinata menjelaskan dengan pelan. "Ka-kalian terlalu dibutakan dengan Sasuke-kun sehingga kalian tidak bisa melihat kebaikan pada Naruto-kun!" Hinata segera keluar begitu ia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Hinata!" Kiba keluar bersama Akamaru mengejar Hinata.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kalian harus lebih berhati-hati dalam berucap. Kata-kata adalah sesuatu yang magis."

Ino dan Sakura hanya menunduk.

##

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan bosan. Tak ada apapun yang bisa ia kerjakan. Walaupun tangannya sudah bisa digerakkan, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Hanya memainkan game di ponselnyalah satu-satunya kegiatan Naruto untuk saat ini.

"Gaara terlalu berlebihan." Naruto meletakkan ponselnya dan berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar dengan kesal. "Seharusnya ia membiarkanku di rumah sakit. Paling tidak disana aku bisa berbicara dengan para perawat dan tidak sendirian seperti ini."

Naruto kembali menarik selimutnya. "Tapi Gaara selalu seperti itu. Sama seperti dulu…."

##

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Kankurou bertanya begitu ia masuk ke ruang kerja Gaara.

"Tak ada masalah yang serius. Hanya perlu menunggu sampai ia bisa menggerakkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya kembali dengan normal. "

"Hoo.. baguslah kalau begitu." Kankurou sibuk mengatur pengamanan mansion sejak Naruto dibawa ke mansion keluarga Sabaku. Gaara memperingatkannya agar ia memperketat penjagaan karena ia khawatir dengan keselamatan Naruto.

"Tapi apa Naruto tidak akan bosan di kamar itu sendirian? Kau bahkan tidak mengizinkannya menonton televisi." Temari bertanya sambil meletakkan beberapa dokumen yang baru di printnya di hadapan Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya. "Mungkin saja. Karena itu aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini agar aku bisa menemaninya nanti."

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar berubah sejak bertemu dengannya, Gaara." Kankurou menatap Gaara penuh arti.

"Maksudmu?" Gaara bertanya sambil terus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Yah, kau berubah. Tapi jangan salah sangka, berubah yang kumaksud adalah kau menjadi lebih baik dan peduli pada sekitarmu."

Gaara meletakkan penanya. "Ini sudah yang terakhir untuk hari ini bukan, Temari? Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya."

Temari mengambil tumpukan dokumen di atas meja Gaara dan memeriksanya sekilas. "Ya, ini sudah semuanya. Kau bisa istirahat sekarang, Gaara."

"Baiklah." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya. "Dan Kankurou? Aku berubah karena ia mengajariku. Ia berkata ada banyak hal baik yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik."

"Apa itu terbukti?"

Gaara tersenyum. "Ya. Bagiku itu terbukti."

##


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Naruto masih belum jadi milik LittleChomper~**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

Naruto duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Ia melihat beberapa perawat mendorong kursi roda beberapa pasien lainnya melewati taman dan beberapa orang anak-anak bermain diatas rerumputan.

Ini sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak pemakamannya. Sekarang Namikaze Naruto sudah tidak ada dan sebagai gantinya Uzumaki Kyuuna hadir. Luka-luka luarnya sudah hampir pulih, tapi ia masih harus berhati-hati karena beberapa tulangnya retak saat ia terjun bebas dari lantai tiga untuk melindungi kliennya.

Harusnya ia sudah bisa pulang, tapi Nagato-san berkata sebaiknya ia tetap berada di rumah sakit agar ia bisa mengawasinya karena ia bekerja di rumah sakit itu.

"Pulang, huh?" gumam Naruto sambil menatap langit. "Aku tak bisa pulang ke tempat tou-san dan Ku-chan sekarang.."

Uzumaki Nagato adalah keponakan dari Uzumaki Kushina, dan Minato menganggap Nagato bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga Naruto. Nagato juga seorang agen, namun ia bukan agen yang aktif dan sehari-harinya bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit kecil di pinggiran kota London.

"Lagi-lagi kau disini."

Naruto menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya. "Nagato-niisan!"

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Nagato duduk disamping Naruto. "Kau terlihat melamun sambil menatap langit. Kau merindukan ayah dan saudaramu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto segera. "Tapi ini adalah pilihanku. Aku tak ingin Ku-chan atau tou-san terluka karena kesalahanku. Dan lagipula, seorang teman pernah berkata kalau menatap langit adalah salah satu cara menenangkan pikiran."

Nagato bangkit dan menggosok kepala Naruto. "Kau anak yang baik. Baa-san pasti bangga padamu."

"Mou, nii-san." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku harus memeriksa beberapa pasien pagi ini. Jika kau sudah puas menatap langit, segera kembali ke kamarmu, oke?"

Naruto mengangguk. Saat ini dia adalah Uzumaki Kyuuna, satu-satunya adik perempuan dari Uzumaki Nagato. Mengenai masalah dokumen bisa diatasi dengan mudah, dan Nagato adalah orang baru di tempat itu, jadi mereka bisa dengan mudah membaur tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Hmm.. sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan ya?" Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel barunya dan menyalakannya. "Mungkin aku bisa mengambil foto awan?"

Naruto membuka aplikasi kamera dan mulai memotret awan yang dilihatnya. "Itu terlihat seperti bunga.. yang itu terlihat seperti es krim…" Naruto sibuk bergumam sendiri hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Namikaze Naruto, aku menemukanmu."

Naruto tersentak kaget dan menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia akan menangkap ponselnya, tapi tulang rusuknya yang retak menghentikannya.

"Ponselku!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya, terlalu takut untuk melihat nasib yang akan menimpa ponsel barunya. Tapi saat ia tak mendengar suara apapun terjatuh, ia membuka matanya. Dihadapannya sudah berdiri seorang pemuda sebayanya dengan rambut merah dan tato 'ai' yang sudah dikenalnya. Pemuda itu memegang ponsel Naruto dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi serius.

"A-ah… Arigatou.." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, meminta kembali ponselnya. Namun Gaara tidak mengembalikan ponselnya dan masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius yang sama.

"Kenapa kau memalsukan kematianmu?" Tanya Gaara langsung.

Naruto berusaha memasang wajah polos. "Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara menghela napas. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa maksudku, Namikaze Naruto. Atau kau lebih suka kupanggil Uzumaki Kyuuna sekarang?"

"Maaf, kau kelihatannya salah orang. Aku memang Uzumaki Kyuuna, tapi aku tidak mengenal Namikaze Naruto." Naruto tersenyum.

Gaara tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Alih-alih ia malah memeriksa ponsel Naruto yang saat ini dipegangnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu kalau memeriksa ponsel seseorang tanpa izin itu tidak sopan bukan?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dengan cepat, berusaha merebut ponselnya, tapi ia segera menyesali keputusannya.

"Awww…"

Gaara menghentikan aktifitasnya memeriksa ponsel Naruto saat mendengar erangan kesakitan Naruto. Ia memasukkan ponsel Naruto ke sakunya dan berdiri disamping Naruto. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia memapah Naruto.

"Kamarku nomor 28. Dan tolong hubungi Nagato-niisan." Naruto bergumam sambil menahan sakit.

Gaara tak menjawab, tapi ia mengantarkan Naruto ke kamarnya dan setelah itu mencari Nagato. Begitu Gaara menemuinya dan mengatakan tentang keadaan Naruto, Nagato terlihat cemas dan bergegas ke kamar Naruto.

"Kyuuna! Sudah kubilang kau harus berhati-hati! Kau ingin berada di rumah sakit lebih lama lagi?" Nagato mengomeli Naruto setelah ia memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku, nii-san. Aku ceroboh." Naruto meringis menahan sakit.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat. Aku akan berbicara dengan pemuda itu."

"Baiklah, nii-san."

Nagato memastikan Naruto sudah berbaring dengan nyaman sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Naruto. Begitu keluar, ia mendapati pemuda yang tadi memanggilnya berdiri disamping pintu kamar ruangan Naruto dengan wajah datar. Nagato tentu saja mengenal pemuda itu. Wajahnya paling tidak muncul di berita sekali seminggu dan langganan muncul di majalah-majalah bisnis.

"Ikut denganku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Nagato memperhatikan pemuda itu mengikutinya tanpa bertanya. Nagato membawa pemuda itu ke ruangannya. Ia mempersilakan pemuda itu duduk sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Kurasa tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan kebenarannya darimu, mengingat kau berhasil melacak Kyuuna hingga ke sampai ke tempat ini."

"Benar."

Nagato tak suka pemuda ini. Sikapnya angkuh, seakan ia selalu melakukan hal benar dan tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan.

"Kyuuna mengalami banyak masalah sehingga ia melakukan hal ini. Jadi kuharap kau melupakan pertemuan ini dan lanjutkan hidupmu. Kyuuna tak butuh tambahan masalah dan kau sepertinya akan membawa banyak masalah baginya." Nagato akhirnya memutuskan berkata langsung tanpa basa-basi. Lagipula ia bisa melihat tak ada gunanya berbicara berbelit-belit pada pemuda ini.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

Nagato menatap pemuda ini kesal. "Apa alasanmu untuk menolaknya? Kyuuna bukan siapa-siapa bagimu dan kau juga bukan siapa-siapa baginya."

"Dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, dan aku tak suka berhutang budi kepada siapapun."

"Dia menyelamatkanmu hanya karena tuntutan tugasnya."

Gaara tak percaya hal itu. Namikaze Naruto menyelamatkannya bukan hanya karena tuntutan tugasnya. Dia tak pernah mengenal seseorang yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang lain hanya karena tuntutan tugas. Mengingat ia punya banyak pengalaman dengan pengawal bayarannya, ia sangat paham mengenai hal itu.

"Aku menolak untuk memenuhi permintaanmu. Aku juga punya alasan sendiri menemuinya. Dan jika kau khawatir aku akan membocorkan rahasianya, kau bisa tenang. Aku menemukan informasi ini sendiri dan tak ada orang lain yang tahu tentang masalah ini. Lagipula, kurasa aku bisa membantunya dalam banyak hal."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Nagato, pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan Nagato.

"Aah.. sudah kuduga. Aku tak bisa menghentikan orang dengan tipe seperti itu. Untuk sekarang aku hanya harus mengawasi mereka." Nagato bersandar di kursinya dan memejamkan matanya.

)()()()()()()()(

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat langit yang sudah memerah dari jendela kamarnya. Ia mengejapkan matanya dan mencoba untuk duduk.

"Yap, sudah tidak terlalu sakit." Naruto tersenyum senang saat menyadari rasa sakit yang sudah berkurang dari tadi.

Naruto menatap meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya dan melihat makan siangnya masih disana, tertutup rapi. Saat melihat makan siangnya, barulah Naruto menyadari kalau ia merasa lapar. Ia berusaha menjangkaunya, namun lagi-lagi rasa sakit menyengatnya.

"Aww.."

"Harusnya kau memanggil seseorang untuk membantumu." Sepasang tangan mengambil bakinya dan membantunya meletakkan baki itu dihadapannya.

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan kesal. "Aku tak akan berterima kasih. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Kau benar. Aku minta maaf karena kecerobohanku kau harus melindungiku dari ledakan itu."

Naruto yang baru saja menyuap nasinya tersedak. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku!"

Gaara menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto dan memberikan segelas air putih. "Kau harus makan pelan-pelan."

Naruto meminum air yang diberikan Gaara dan mengatur napasnya sebelum berbicara.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyinggung masalah ledakan itu! Yang aku maksud adalah kejadian pagi ini!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau terluka karena kesalahanku."

Naruto menepuk dahinya. "Dengar, jika kau mencariku karena kau merasa bersalah, berhutang budi, atau yang sejenisnya, sebaiknya lupakan itu. Aku sudah sering mengalami hal ini. Menginap di rumah sakit dengan beberapa luka bukan hal pertama bagiku, jadi kau bisa tenang."

Gaara terdiam sejenak.

"Kau selalu melompat dari lantai tiga untuk melindungi klienmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Naruto menatap Gaara tak percaya.

"Lalu?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum menatap Gaara. "Sebaiknya kau melupakanku dan melanjutkan hidupmu. Terlibat denganku hanya akan membuat tuan muda kaya sepertimu terkena masalah."

Gaara mengeluarkan ponsel Naruto dari sakunya dan meletakkannya disamping bantal Naruto. "Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan kembali besok mengunjungimu."

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!"

Namun Gaara tidak mempedulikan panggilan Naruto dan berjalan keluar dengan santai.

"Astaga, dia benar-benar egois seperti Sasuke. Apa aku sudah dikutuk sehingga selalu ada orang-orang seperti itu di sekitarku?"

)()()()()()()()(

Gaara benar-benar menepati kata-katanya. Keesokan harinya ia kembali muncul di kamar Naruto sambil membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan.

"Kau benar-benar tak akan mendengarkan peringatanku dan Nagato-niisan ya?"

Gaara tak menjawab dan meletakkan buah-buahan yang dibawanya diatas meja.

"Kau tidak keluar?" tanyanya begitu ia duduk di salah satu sofa di kamar Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat manga yang sedang dibacanya. "Aku dihukum karena kejadian kemarin."

"Oh."

Naruto mengamati wajah Gaara. Walaupun ekspresinya terlihat datar, Naruto bisa melihat sekilas rasa bersalah di wajahnya. Naruto kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan melemparnya kea rah Gaara.

Gaara menangkap ponsel itu dan menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Simpan nomormu dan alamat emailmu, jadi kau bisa memberitahuku jika kau ingin mengunjungiku. Menghentikanmu kelihatannya sia-sia, jadi sebaiknya aku berdamai denganmu." Naruto tersenyum dan melanjutkan bacaannya. "Dan jika kau akan kembali besok, bisakah kau menolongku dan membawakan volume selanjutnya dari manga ini? Tempat ini terlalu terpencil dan tak memiliki toko buku yang lengkap."

Gaara lagi-lagi tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya melakukan permintaan Naruto.

)()()()()()()()(

"Woow… Kau bahkan membawakan volume tiga yang baru akan keluar bulan depan! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Naruto bertanya kagum saat melihat manga yang dibawakan Gaara untuknya.

"Aku bertanya langsung kepada penerbitnya." Gaara menjawab pendek.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Arigatou, Gaara."

)()()()()()()()(

"Ne, Gaara. Kau selalu datang mengunjungiku setiap hari. Apa kau tidak bosan atau merasa repot? Nii-san berkata kalau kau adalah orang yang sibuk. Kau tak boleh memaksakan dirimu."

Gaara tak menjawab dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengupas apel. Jika Kankurou atau Temari melihat hal yang dilakukan Gaara saat ini, mungkin mereka akan terkena serangan jantung. Gaara, yang seumur hidupnya sampai sekarang selalu dilayani, melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain?

"Kau bisa datang beberapa hari sekali. Lagipula tak lama lagi aku sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit." Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Huuffh…. Artinya aku harus kembali sekolah."

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau akan sekolah dimana?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin sekolah negeri yang ada di sekitar sini? Nii-san bekerja disini dan rumah kami tak jauh dari rumah sakit ini. Nii-san tak akan mengizinkanku jauh-jauh dari rumah."

"Kau bisa bersekolah di tempatku."

Naruto menatap Gaara tak percaya. "Kau bercanda? Itu hal terburuk yang paling mungkin kau tawarkan padaku."

"Oh."

Naruto langsung merasa bersalah saat melihat Gaara yang menunduk tanpa suara. "Aku tak bermaksud buruk saat mengatakan hal itu, tapi aku harus mengakui sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"A-aku tak terlalu suka belajar." Gumam Naruto. "Dan sekolahmu adalah sekolah elit yang dipenuhi orang-orang pintar. Aku tak akan cocok disana."

"Ah, begitu." Walaupun tak memperlihatkannya, tapi sebenarnya Gaara merasa lega. Tadinya ia berpikir Naruto membencinya sehingga Naruto menganggap berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya adalah hal yang buruk.

Tunggu.

Kenapa dia harus lega saat mengetahui Naruto tidak membencinya? Ia melakukan hal ini hanya karena ingin membalas budi pada Naruto, bukan? Kenapa ia harus peduli tentang perasaan Naruto padanya?

"Ne, Gaara… Gaara…"

Gaara tersentak saat Naruto melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajahnya.

"Jangan melamun saat memegang benda tajam seperti ini. Kau bisa terluka." Naruto mengambil pisau yang ada di tangan Gaara. "Apa kau lelah? Kau bisa berbaring di sofa sana."

Gaara bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Tapi kelihatannya aku tak bisa datang besok karena ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus."

Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu. Hati-hati di jalan dan jaga dirimu."

)()()()()()()()(

Dua minggu kemudian..

"Gaara, apa kau akan ke rumah sakit lagi hari ini?" Temari bertanya saat melihat Gaara yang sudah berpakaian rapi walaupun hari ini ia tidak ke sekolah dan ia juga tidak mempunyai jadwal pertemuan apapun.

"Tidak." Gaara hanya menjawab pendek.

"Apa kau butuh Kankurou ikut bersamamu?"

Gaara terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Ya. Dan kau juga, Temari."

Temari sedikit heran. "Aku?"

"Naruto berkata ia ingin berkenalan dengan kalian, karena itu kalian harus ikut."

"Kau tidak akan ke rumah sakit tapi kau akan bertemu dengan Naruto? Memangnya dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Gaara mengangguk dan berlalu.

)()()()()()()()()()(

Hanya dalam waktu singkat, Temari dan Kankurou sudah akrab dengan Naruto.

"Apa kau masih akan mengunjungi Kyuuna? Saat ini dia sudah sembuh dank au tak punya hutang apa-apa lagi padanya." Nagato bertanya saat ia duduk bertiga dengan Kankurou dan Gaara di teras belakang rumah kecil yang saat ini ditempati oleh Naruto dan Nagato.

"Memangnya ada aturan yang melarangku untuk mengunjunginya?" Gaara balas bertanya.

"Tidak. Tapi aku berharap kau tidak menganggu Kyuuna lebih jauh lagi. Sejujurnya Minato-san dan Kurama memintaku agar menjauhkan Kyuuna dari hal-hal berbahaya, dan kau adalah salah satu hal berbahaya menurutku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku berbahaya?" Gaara bertanya dengan kesal.

"Berada di dekatmu hanya akan mengingatkannya tentang misi, dan aku yakin kau juga sadar bahwa kau berbahaya."

Gaara tak bisa menjawab karena dia tahu Nagato mengatakan kebenaran. Dengan posisinya sekarang ini, percobaan penculikan bahkan pembunuhan sudah merupakan hal normal baginya.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat serius seperti itu?" Naruto menjengukkan kepalanya di pintu. "Kami sudah selesai menata meja makan, ayo masuk."

Mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka dalam diam. Naruto ingin memulai pembicaraan, tapi ia bisa merasakan suasana yang tegang, entah karena apa. Begitu mereka menyelesaikan makan siang mereka dan merapikan meja makan kembali, Naruto dan Temari bergabung duduk di teras belakang bersama gaara, Kankurou, dan Nagato.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan dengan wajah serius tadi?" Naruto berkata ringan sambil duduk disamping Nagato.

"Aku hanya memperingatkan Gaara agar tidak terlalu dekat denganmu." Nagato menjawab langsung.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Nii-san? Gaara adalah temanku, kenapa ia tak boleh dekat denganku?" Naruto terlihat heran. "Dia adalah satu-satunya teman sebayaku yang mengetahui rahasiaku dan aku tak perlu berpura-pura dihadapannya."

"Kau tahu apa pesan Minato-san dan Kurama? Mereka tak ingin kau terlibat dengan hal-hal berbahaya lagi, dan sebagai informasi, mereka sudah melaporkan pengunduran dirimu kepada agensi."

"Terserah kalau begitu, tapi jangan coba-coba menjauhkan Gaara dariku." Naruto berdiri dan melangkah kearah kursi tempat Gaara duduk. Dia berdiri di belakang kursi Gaara, menundukkan badannya dan memeluk leher Gaara dari belakang. "Dia adalah temanku."

Nagato bisa merasakan kalau Naruto serius. "Baiklah..baiklah.. Aku menyerah. Lakukan sesukamu."

)()()()()()()()(

"Aku kaget. Terus terang aku tak akan menyangka kalau ia akan memelukmu dari belakang seperti itu." Kankurou tertawa saat mengingat kejadian siang tadi. "Kau harusnya melihat ekspresimu sendiri, Gaara."

Temari tersenyum kecil. "Daripada menyatakan kalau kau adalah temannya, dia lebih seperti mendeklarasikan kalau kau adalah miliknya."

"Kau yakin tidak menyembunyikan status hubunganmu dari kami bukan?" Kankuro bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Dia hanya temanku, Temari, Kankurou. Dan dia memang selalu seperti itu. Jadi berhentilah menggodaku."

Tapi Kankurou dan Temari tetap tersenyum. Mereka tahu Gaara tidak marah, bahkan mungkin Gaara merasa sedikit senang, karena tak ada nada tajam sama sekali terasa dari kata-kata Gaara. Yah, seseorang mengakuinya sebagai teman adalah hal yang langka bagi Gaara. Beberapa orang yang sebelumnya sempat berkata kalau mereka adalah teman Gaara hanyalah orang-orang yang ingin mencari keuntungan dari Gaara.

"Well, kami ikut senang untukmu, Gaara."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup mereka, Kankurou dan Temari melihat Gaara tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih, Temari, Kankurou."

* * *

><p>Gomene, lagi-lagi LittleChomper kesulitan membuka .. T.T<p>

Hontouni arigatou buat semua review, follow, dan favorite nya minna!

Ini adalah flashback dari sudut pandang Naruto dan Gaara. Chapter berikutnya adalah flashback dari sudut pandang Kurama!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Just like usual~

**CHAPTER 11**

"Kurama! _Wait for me_!"

Kurama berbalik saat mendengar suara memanggilnya. Seorang pemuda sebayanya berlari mengejarnya.

"Kau selalu saja bergegas pulang beberapa hari ini. Aku tahu kau sedih karena kepergian Naruto, tapi kau tak bisa terus seperti ini. Teman-teman yang lain khawatir padamu, Kurama."

"Aku bergegas pulang karena ada yang harus kukerjakan, Jean. Jangan khawatir." Kurama tersenyum kecil. Ia menepuk bahu Jean sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau harus ikut bersama kami besok!" Jean melambaikan tangannya.

Kurama terus berjalan, tapi ia membalas lambaian Jean.

##

Begitu ia sampai di rumah, hal pertama yang dilakukan Kurama adalah mengambil ponsel yang disembunyikannya di dalam lemarinya dan mengirim pesan.

**_'Na-chan, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?' _**

Kurama kemudian mengganti bajunya sambil menunggu balasan dari Naruto. Ia menggunakan ponsel yang berbeda untuk menghubungi Naruto karena itu adalah keputusan tou-san mereka. Orang-orang akan curiga jika Kyuuna yang tiba-tiba muncul langsung bisa akrab dengan Kurama.

**_'Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu dan tou-san?' _**

Kurama mengetik balasan dengan cepat.

**_'Kami juga baik-baik saja. Apa kau nyaman disana?'_**

Tak lama kemudian balasan dari Naruto datang.

**_'Tentu. Nagato-niisan sangat baik dan rumah sakit ini tenang. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak suka berada di rumah sakit.'_**

Kurama tertawa kecil. Khas Naruto. Selalu melakukan hal yang berbahaya, tapi tak suka rumah sakit, walaupun hampir seluruh penyebab ia harus menginap di rumah sakit adalah kecerobohannya sendiri.

**_'Bersabarlah dan patuhi semua perintah Nagato-niisan. Dia tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu.' _**

##

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto hari ini?"

"Masih seperti biasa, tou-san. Dan seperti biasanya lagi, dia mengeluh ingin segera keluar dari rumah sakit." Kurama menjawab sambil menunjukkan pesan Naruto di ponselnya.

Sama seperti Kurama, Minato tertawa saat membacanya. "Paling tidak dia sekarang sudah jauh dari organisasi dan dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku sudah menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri Naruto kepada organisasi dan sekarang dia adalah warga sipil biasa."

"Syukurlah." Kurama menghela napas lega. "Naruto terlalu ceroboh untuk dibiarkan tetap menjadi agen tanpa seseorang untuk menjaganya. Berat bagiku untuk mengakuinya, tapi Uchiha Sasuke berhasil melakukannya dengan baik."

"Sejujurnya, aku juga ingin kau berhenti, Kurama." Minato menatap putranya dengan khawatir.

Ekspresi Kurama berubah menjadi serius. "Tidak, tou-san. Aku sudah bilang aku tak akan berhenti hingga aku menemukan pembunuh kaa-san."

Minato duduk disamping Kurama dan menepuk pelan kepala Kurama. "Itu adalah kecelakaan, Kurama. Kaa-san kurang hati-hati saat menjinakkan bom itu sehingga bom itu meledak."

"Aku tak peduli." Suara Kurama terdengar dingin. "Satu-satunya yang kutahu adalah pelakunya belum tertangkap dan aku akan menemukan pelakunya, bagaimanapun caranya."

"Kurama.." desah Minato.

"Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun kami dengan bahagia seperti anak-anak normal lainnya, tapi bagaimanapun kami mencoba dan seperti apapun aku mencoba tersenyum, pada akhirnya kami tak bisa melupakan kalau kaa-san meninggal tepat di hari ulang tahun kami. Kumohon, tou-san, hanya ini cara yang bisa kupikirkan untuk membuat semuanya kembali normal bagi keluarga kita."

Minato akhirnya tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kurama. Ia juga tak ingin melihat ekspresi sedih yang ditunjukkan kedua anaknya di setiap hari ulang tahun mereka. Dan berpura-pura tersenyum saat kau ingin menangis itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan, ia juga tahu itu.

"Tou-san tahu, tapi tetap saja tou-san boleh berharap bukan?" Minato memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Jangan khawatir tou-san. Aku bisa menjaga diriku."

##

_'**Ku-chan, hari ini Gaara mengunjungiku. Kau ingat dengannya?' **_

Kurama langsung duduk saat membaca pesan Naruto. Ia sangat lelah hari ini sepulang sekolah sehingga ia langsung berbaring saat sampai di rumah.

"Gaara?" Ingatan Kurama melayang pada pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' dan kulit pucat yang mencarinya dan menanyakan tentang Naruto padanya. Ia yakin ia berhasil meyakinkan pemuda itu kalau Naruto sudah meninggal, jadi bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Naruto?

**_'Maksudmu Gaara yang membuatmu meloncat dari lantai tiga untuk melindunginya itu?' _**

Bzzt..bzzzt..

**'_Mou, jangan bilang seperti itu. Dia sudah cukup merasa bersalah saat melihat luka-lukaku.'_ **

Kurama masih mengerutkan keningnya. Jika pemuda itu bisa menemukan Naruto, apakah ada orang lain yang tahu tentang Naruto dan membocorkan kebenarannya pada pemuda itu?

**_'Aku kelihatannya tak bisa menghalanginya untuk datang mengunjungiku, dan ia juga berjanji akan menjaga rahasiaku, jadi aku akan membiarkannya datang.' _**

Kurama mengetik balasannya dengan cepat.

**_'Berhati-hatilah dengannya, Na-chan.'_**

##

**_'Ku-chan, hari ini ia datang membawakan buah-buahan untukku. Ia tak banyak bicara, tapi ia mendengarkan ceritaku dengan perhatian. Yah, walaupun ekspresinya jarang berubah, seperti Sasuke teme.' _**

Kurama mulai khawatir. Apa sebenarnya tujuan pemuda itu?

**_'Sudah kubilang kalau kau harus berhati-hati dengannya, Na-chan. Kita tak tahu apa tujuannya dan bagaimana ia bisa menemukanmu.'_**

Bzzt..bzzt..

**_'Dia sangat baik, Ku-chan. Dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kata-kata dan bukan hanya 'Hn' saja, seperti Sasuke teme.' _**

Kurama mengeluh. Apa Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan mantan partnernya sehingga ia harus selalu menyebutnya dalam pesannya?

** _'Kenapa kau harus membandingkannya dengan mantan partnermu? Jika kau memang menganggapnya orang baik, kau tak akan membandingkan mereka berdua. Dan lagi, jaga bahasamu, Na-chan. Kau seorang gadis sekarang.' _**

Bzzt..bzzt..

_'**Kau benar, Ku-chan. Aku harusnya tak membandingkan mereka.'** _

##

Minato melihat caller id sebelum mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Ya, Nagato? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto?"

"Aku tak yakin apa aku bisa menyebut ini sebagai sesuatu, tapi apa Nii-san ingat pemuda bernama Gaara yang pernah kuceritakan itu? Yang selalu mengunjungi Naruto?"

_Father sense_ Minato berdenging. Ini bukan pertanda baik. "Aku ingat. Memangnya ada apa?"

Nagato terdengar seperti menahan tawa. "Kau tak akan percaya apa yang terjadi hari ini."

##

"Huufh.."

Minato dan Kurama saling tatap dengan heran.

"Apa yang terjadi tou-san? Kenapa kau menghela napas seperti itu?" Kurama bertanya saat ia dan Minato menghela napas bersamaan saat mereka duduk di depan televisi malam itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa sesuatu juga terjadi padamu?"

Kurama lagi-lagi menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Naruto."

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?"

"Hari ini ia meneleponku dengan ceria dan bercerita tentang temannya. Ia berkata Nagato-niisan melarang ia berteman dengan teman barunya, jadi ia mendeklarasikan kalau ia akan berteman dengannya walaupun Nagato-niisan melarangnya."

"Lalu?"

Kurama menatap Minato dengan tak percaya. "Tou-san tahu bagaimana cara ia mendeklarasikannya? Ia memeluk temannya itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Temannya itu seorang laki-laki tou-san. Kelihatannya Naruto masih belum terlalu sadar dengan keadaannya sekarang sehingga ia bisa memeluk lawan jenisnya dengan tenang." Kurama tiba-tiba menyadari Minato tak terlalu menanggapi ceritanya. "Jangan bilang kalau tou-san sudah tahu tentang hal ini?"

Minato mengangguk. "Nagato meneleponku tadi dan menceritakannya. Dia curiga kalau pemuda itu sudah menyukai Naruto, karena itu ia berkeras akan terus menemui Naruto."

"Apa kita perlu meminta Konan-nee untuk mengajari Naruto lagi?"

"Kelihatannya begitu."

##

**_'Ku-chan, besok kami akan mengunjungimu. Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada Konan-nee.' _**

Kurama menatap ponselnya. "Kami?"

**_'Gaara akan ikut bersamaku. Ia berkata ia bisa menemaniku besok. Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung, bukan?'_**

Kurama tak pernah bercerita pada Naruto kalau Gaara pernah menemuinya. Ia tak pernah menduga Gaara akan berhasil menemukan Naruto. Tapi perkembangan ini diluar dugaannya. Ia tak tahu apa tujuan Gaara ini untuk mencari dan bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan jika ia memang hanya ingin balas budi, kenapa ia masih terus menemuinya saat Naruto sudah sembuh?

"Jangan-jangan…."

##

"Ku-chan!"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Kurama mendekat.

"Apa kau lama menunggu, Na-chan?" Kurama duduk di samping Naruto.

Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah kafe kecil yang nyaman tak jauh dari apartemen Kurama dan Minato.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Gaara dan aku baru sampai." Ia tersenyum ceria sambil menatap Gaara. "Perkenalkan, Ku-chan. Dia Sabaku Gaara. Dan Gaara, dia adalah Namikaze Kurama."

Kurama mengangguk kea rah Gaara, begitupun Gaara. Begitu mereka saling tatap, mereka tanpa kata-kata langsung sepakat tak akan menceritakan pertemuan mereka sebelumnya pada Naruto.

"Ku-chan, kau ingin pesan apa? Sepertinya kafe ini sedikit berbeda. Kita harus memesan sendiri langsung ke counter sana. Setelah memesannya, barulah nanti seseorang akan mengantarkan pesanan kita."

"Kyuuna, biar aku saja yang memesan." Gaara menawarkan dirinya.

"Ya, biar dia saja yang memesan, Na-chan."

_"Iie.."_ Naruto menggeleng. "Kalian duduk saja. Kalian bisa mengobrol sementara aku memesan makanannya."

Kurama akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku pesan jus jeruk saja."

"Aku pesan jus mangga."

"Baiklah." Naruto berdiri meninggalkan mereka.

Begitu Naruto menjauh, tanpa buang-buang waktu Kurama segera bertanya.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu?"

Gaara menatap Kurama dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Tidak ada tujuan khusus."

"Kalau begitu, berhenti menemuinya."

"Kau menderita _sister-complex_ ya?"

Kurama memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Apa Naruto sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu?"

"Jika sudah, memangnya kenapa?"

Kurama memajukan tubuhnya. "Berarti kau sudah tahu siapa dia sebelumnya?"

Gaara tak menjawab.

"Aku bisa menebak kenapa kau masih menemuinya hingga sekarang, bahkan saat dia telah sembuh. Tapi aku harus memperingatkanmu, sebagai seorang gadis, dia masih polos dan belum tahu apa-apa. Jadi jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya." Kurama berkata dengan nada penuh peringatan.

Gaara masih menatap Kurama dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Baik. Aku akan pertimbangkan peringatanmu."

"Pertimbangkan?" Kurama sekarang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Aku tidak meminta kau untuk mempertimbangkannya. Aku memerintahkan kau untuk mematuhinya."

"Memerintahku? Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa?" Gaara terlihat mulai kesal.

"Tentu saja aku adalah saudaranya!"

"Ku-chan, Gaara, ada apa?"

Kurama dan Gaara langsung terdiam saat melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri disamping meja menatap mereka berdua dengan heran.

Kurama langsung memasang senyum polosnya dan Gaara kembali ke ekspresi datarnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Na-chan. Kami hanya membicarakan beberapa hal."

"Tentang apa?" Naruto penasaran karena ia bisa mendengar Kurama meninggikan nada suaranya tadi.

"Tentang keadaan pasar saham. Kau mau dengar?" kali ini Gaara yang menjawab.

Naruto segera menggoyangkan tangannya. "Ti-tidak, terima kasih. Aku dan angka-angka serta teori-teori rumit lainnya tidak punya hubungan baik."

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan sekolahmu sekarang, Na-chan?"

Dan dengan mulus mereka berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

##

Setelah dari kafe itu, barulah mereka mengunjungi apartemen Kurama.

"Kau mau langsung mengunjungi Konan-nee?" Tanya Kurama saat mereka berada di lift.

"Ya."

"Memangnya ada urusan apa dengan Konan-nee?"

"Hmm.. urusan pakaian dan beberapa masalah lainnya."

"Masalah?"

"Masalah wanita."

"Oh."

Saat lift membuka, Naruto langsung berlari keluar. "Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Konan-nee! Gaara, kau bisa ke apartemen lebih dahulu bersama Ku-chan. Dan Ku-chan, baik-baiklah pada Gaara."

_"Hai..hai.."_

##

Kurama mempersilakan Gaara masuk. Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam, tak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan. Kurama tadinya ingin memberi Gaara berbagai macam peringatan, tapi Naruto sudah memperingatkannya agar berlaku baik pada Gaara.

Saat ini pikiran Kurama sibuk menyusun kata-kata bagaimana ia bisa memperingatkan Gaara tanpa terdengar kasar atau terlalu protektif pada Naruto.

"Siapa itu Sasuke?" Gaara tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Kurama tersentak dari lamunannya. "Hah? Naruto tidak bercerita padamu?"

"Dia selalu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan saat aku bertanya tentang nama itu."

Kurama menghela napas. "Jadi Naruto masih belum mau membicarakannya ya? Dia selalu seperti itu. Dia hanya akan menyebutkan nama Sasuke secara tak sengaja dan langsung terdiam sesudahnya. Kau tidak berusaha mencari tahu tentangnya sendiri? Kau bisa menemukan Naruto, tentu menemukan informasi tentang seseorang yang bernama Sasuke bukanlah hal yang sulit bagimu."

"Aku tak ingin membuang-buang tenagaku untuk hal seperti itu." Gaara menjawab pendek.

Kurama menyeringai. "Kau cemburu? Atau khawatir?"

Kali ini giliran Gaara mengabaikan pertanyaan Kurama.

"Maa.. kau tidak usah khawatir. Dia adalah mantan partner Naruto sebelum ini. Mereka mengalami…yah bisa dibilang perbedaan pendapat dan mereka berpisah. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, sisanya kau tanyakan sendiri pada Naruto langsung."

"Hmm."

Tok…tok..

Kurama membuka pintu dan mendapati wajah tersenyum Naruto di depan pintu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Konan-nee?"

Naruto mengeluarkan sehelai kertas kecil yang sudah dilipatnya dari saku. "Ini!"

Kurama mengambil kertas itu. "Daftar mainan anak-anak? Untuk apa?"

"Aku belum bercerita padamu? Ada sebuah panti asuhan kecil tak jauh dari rumah kami disana. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah pada anak-anak disana."

Kurama mengembalikan kertas yang dipegangnya pada Naruto. "Kenapa harus bertanya pada Konan-nee?"

"Karena aku tak tahu apa yang disukai oleh anak perempuan." Naruto berkata langsung.

"Kau harusnya bilang padaku. Aku bisa meminta Temari membelikan hadiah-hadiah itu." Gaara berkata sambil mengambil daftar yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Mana bisa begitu!" Naruto menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi tidak setuju. "Aku ingin membelikan mereka sesuatu dengan uangku sendiri. Jika kau juga ingin membelikan mereka hadiah, kau harus memberikannya sendiri, Gaara."

"Kapan kau akan membelinya?" Kurama melirik jam tangannya. "Aku bisa menemanimu hari ini."

"Benarkah?" Naruto terlihat senang. "Akan menyenangkan jika bisa pergi denganmu dan Gaara!"

Bzzt..bzzt..

Kurama mengambil ponselnya.

**_'Kurama, kami butuh bantuanmu untuk memecahkan sebuah kode sekarang juga.' _**

Kurama bisa melihat ekspresi senang Naruto yang memudar begitu melihatnya membaca pesannya.

"Apa itu pekerjaan?"

Kurama mengangguk dengan menyesal. Ia bisa melihat Naruto kecewa, tapi kemudian Naruto berusaha tersenyum.

"Masih ada waktu lain, Ku-chan. Lagipula hari ini aku tak akan sendirian."

Dan Kurama memastikan ia memberikan peringatan (atau mungkin permohonan?) saat Naruto dan Gaara akan berangkat.

"Jaga dia." Gumamnya sehingga hanya Gaara yang mendengarnya.

Gaara tak mengatakan apa-apa tapi dia mengangguk dengan ekspresi serius.

Paling tidak, untuk sekarang Kurama akan berusaha percaya padanya.

##

**_'Ku-chan, kau tak akan percaya! Ada kembar tiga disana dan mereka semua sangat manis! Aku tak akan merasa bosan di tempat kecil nan terpencil ini.'_**

Kurama tertawa kecil. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

_Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

##

**_'Ku-chan, aku punya firasat buruk. Anak-anak ini tidak terlihat ceria akhir-akhir ini, terutama Yuka-chan. Aku sudah berusaha bertanya, tapi ia mengatakan tak ada masalah yang terjadi.' _**

Kurama tak terlalu memikirkannya. Anak-anak memang biasa seperti itu bukan? Terkadang begitu antusias dan terkadang pendiam.

**_'Jangan khawatir, Na-chan. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja.' _**

##

Keesokan harinya, Naruto mengirim pesan lagi. Bukan pesan seperti biasanya, karena pesan itu dikirim tengah malam.

**_'Ku-chan, aku tak bisa tidur. Hari ini Yuka-chan mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia berbisik padaku kalau ia mengubur sesuatu di pohon oak di belakang bangunan panti asuhan dan aku harus mencarinya jika sesuatu terjadi padanya. Aku memaksanya untuk bercerita, tapi ia tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Aku juga bertanya pada Kaji-kun dan Jinnai-kun, tapi mereka memberiku jawaban yang sama dengan Yuka-chan. Aku sangat khawatir, Ku-chan." _**

##

Dan saat Naruto tidak mengiriminya pesan apapun esok harinya, Kurama ikut khawatir. Ia berusaha menghubungi ponsel Naruto, tapi ia hanya terhubung dengan pesan suara.

Pukul lima sore dan akhirnya Kurama menghubungi Nagato-niisan. Akan tetapi ia bertambah khawatir saat ia lagi-lagi terhubung dengan pesan suara.

Pukul delapan malam, barulah panggilannya tersambung. Namun Kurama heran, karena yang menjawab panggilannya adalah Gaara.

"Mana Naruto?"

_"Dia sedang tidur."_ Gaara menjawab dengan nada datarnya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Dan apa yang kau lakukan bersama Naruto malam-malam seperti ini?" Kurama bertanya dengan tak sabar.

_"Hanya untuk informasi, aku saat ini bersama Nagato-san dan kami berada di rumah Nagato-san. Naruto tertidur setelah menangis seharian, karena itu ia tak bisa menjawab panggilanmu dan Nagato-san sibuk menenangkannya. Aku baru datang sore ini dan kami bergantian menemani Naruto." _

"Kenapa dia menangis seharian?" Kurama mulai panik. "Apa dia terluka? Atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana. _"Seluruh anak-anak panti asuhan menghilang. Tempat ini sekarang gempar. Aku heran kenapa kau belum mendengar kabar tentang kasus ini." _

Kurama baru akan menjawab, tapi Gaara sepertinya mendengar sesuatu.

_"Kelihatannya Naruto terbangun. Kau bisa berbicara dengannya langsung nanti." _

Tuut…..

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kurama, Gaara memutuskan panggilan lebih dahulu.

"Na-chan.." Kurama berkata dengan campuran sedih dan khawatir.

##

**_'Jangan khawatir Ku-chan, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin anak-anak itu memang pindah diam-diam di malam hari, jadi mereka tak sempat bilang padaku.' _**

Kurama berani bertaruh Naruto sama sekali tak percaya dengan alasan itu, tapi Kurama juga tahu, Naruto berusaha mencari alasan.

**_'Yah, kau benar Na-chan. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir.' _**

##

_2 tahun kemudian. _

"Aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal kembali, Ku-chan."

"Kau tahu kau tak harus melakukan ini."

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuselidiki, Ku-chan. Dan aku masih punya urusan dengan Orochimaru. Satu-satunya cara agar bisa mengetahui pergerakannya adalah dengan menjadi agen kembali, tapi _'Kyuuna'_ adalah anak baru, tak mungkin ia langsung menjadi agen bukan?"

Kurama hanya diam dan menatap Naruto dengan Khawatir.

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Kurama_. "Wish me luck." _

Saat melihat pesawat itu terbang menuju Jepang, Kurama masih tak yakin apakah membiarkan Naruto kembali ke Jepang adalah pilihan yang tepat.

##

Yap! Chapter berikutnya kita akan melanjutkan cerita kembali~

Hontouni arigatou untuk review, follow, dan favorite fanfic ini.. *smiles*


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Rasengan milik Minato, Oiroke no Jutsu milik Naruto, dan Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Self<strong>

**Chapter 12**

Naruto dengan kesal berusaha menggerakkan kakinya. Ia tersenyum saat ia mulai bisa menggerakkan jari kakinya. Hari ini Gaara kembali sibuk dan hanya bisa menemaninya untuk sarapan. Jika perkiraan Gaara tepat, Kurama akan sampai siang ini dan Naruto saat ini sedang berusaha bergerak. Naruto bisa membayangkan, jika Kurama melihat keadaannya seperti ini, Kurama akan memaksa untuk kembali ke London.

"Oke, jika aku bisa menggerakkan jari kakiku, berarti aku mulai bisa mencoba menggerakkan kakiku." Naruto menyingkirkan selimutnya dan berusaha menurunkan kakinya perlahan ke lantai. Ia tersenyum saat ia bisa berdiri, walaupun belum terlalu kuat.

Naruto mulai melangkah pelan-pelan ke arah jendela.

Satu langkah….

Dua langkah….

Tiga langkah…..

Tapi keberuntungan Naruto habis di langkah ke empat. Kakinya gemetaran dan tak bisa lagi menyangga tubuhnya. Naruto bersiap untuk kemungkinan jatuh, tapi seseorang menangkapnya lebih dahulu.

"Na-chan, kau harusnya masih di tempat tidur, bukan?"

Aura gelap dari belakangnya membuat Naruto tahu tangan siapa yang saat ini menahan jatuhnya.

"Ahahaha.. Ku-chan… Aku hanya sedikit berlatih.."

OoO

Kurama menghabiskan beberapa jam kedepan untuk menceramahi Naruto. Ia baru berhenti saat Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar.

"_Mattaku_ Kyuuna, kau selalu saja ceroboh." Kurama menggeleng-geleng.

Gaara tersenyum. "Kurasa kau sebaiknya segera berhenti, Kurama. Roh Kyuuna hampir meninggalkan tubuhnya akibat ceramahmu."

Naruto segera menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih Gaara. Kupikir aku sudah melihat cahaya terang di langit-langit kamar tadi, memanggilku untuk segera pergi ke atas."

"Ini semua salahmu, jadi jangan berharap Gaara bisa menyelamatkanmu." Kurama berkata dengan tajam.

"_Mou…_" Naruto berkata dengan air mata yang berlinang. "Maafkan aku, Ku-chan. Aku sudah mendapat pelajaran dari hal ini dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi di masa depan."

"Kau benar-benar tahu cara menggunakan air mata." Gerutu Kurama. "Dan berhenti menyilangkan jarimu dibelakang punggungmu! Aku bisa melihat itu."

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil bersungut-sungut. "Aku berjanji akan salalu mematuhi aturan keselamatan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh yang terhormat Namikaze Kurama,-"

Kurama memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ini.

"-dan mendengar serta mematuhi Gaara yang sudah didaulat sebagai seseorang yang bisa dipercaya dan bertanggung jawab oleh Namikaze Kurama." Naruto menurunkan tangannya. "Kau puas sekarang, Ku-chan?"

Kurama tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mengangkat ponselnya. "Puas sekali."

"Kau merekamnya?" Teriak Naruto.

OoO

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuuna?"

Kurama dan Gaara saat ini sedang duduk bersama sambil minum teh. Mereka berhasil memaksa Naruto untuk kembali beristirahat (ya, benar sekali. Memaksa Naruto untuk tidur. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi) setelah ia meminum obatnya.

"Sudah membaik. Melihat dia bisa berjalan beberapa langkah tadi, mungkin dia bisa kembali bersekolah dalam dua hari."

Kurama meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Gaara. Kau sudah menjaganya."

"Tidak masalah Kurama-kun. Lagipula, aku bisa dibilang gagal. Jika saja aku lebih cepat, hal ini tidak akan terjadi."

Kurama merogoh tas punggungnya. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kyuuna juga ceroboh." Kurama memberikan sebuah file pada Gaara. "Itu adalah file tentang Kabuto yang berhasil aku kumpulkan. Kau bisa membacanya nanti dengan Kyuuna."

"kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Gaara menatap kurama tak paham.

"Karena kau bisa memberikannya pada Kyuuna dengan berangsur-angsur tanpa membuatnya lepas kendali. Jika ia membaca semua file ini sekaligus, maka aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuuna. Ia mempercayaimu, jadi aku yakin ia akan mendengarkan kata-katamu."

Gaara mengangguk. Ia membalik-balik file itu sekilas saat ia melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh tidak. Mereka terlibat dalam penculikan anak-anak itu?"

OoO

Kurama hanya berada di Jepang selama sehari. Begitu ia memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja dan menyerahkan file itu pada Gaara, ia segera kembali ke London.

"Aku ingin tinggal lebih lama dan memastikan kau sembuh sepenuhnya, tapi mereka sudah menghubungiku dan memerintahkanku agar cepat kembali." Kurama mengacak rambut Naruto. "Tou-san awalnya ingin ikut, tapi ada persidangan yang harus ia hadiri, jadi ia mempercayakan semuanya padaku. Jangan membuat kami cemas seperti ini lagi, paham?"

"_Hai . . ._" Naruto menunduk. Ia benar-benar menyesal sudah sampai membuat tou-san nya juga cemas. Kurama memang selalu khawatir, tapi tou-san biasanya selalu percaya padanya, jadi jika tou-san sampai khawatir, ia pastilah sudah keterlaluan. "Aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku berangkat sekarang." Kurama menyandang tas punggungnya dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk ke mobil yang akan membawanya ke bandara.

Begitu mobil itu keluar dari pekarangan mansion keluarga Sabaku, Gaara mendorong kembali kursi roda Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah. Awalnya Naruto berkeras ia sudah bisa berjalan, namun saat ia hampir terjatuh lagi (pada langkah kelima), Gaara dan Kurama sepakat ia belum boleh berjalan.

"Maaf Kyuuna, aku masih ada pekerjaan sedikit lagi. Kau tak apa-apa sendirian bukan?" Gaara berkata dengan menyesal.

"Tentu." Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Kuharap aku sudah bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum makan malam, jadi kita bisa makan malam bersama."

Naruto menyentuh tangan Gaara dengan lembut. "Tak masalah, Gaara. Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

OoO

Tiga hari kemudian, Naruto sudah bisa dikatakan pulih dan normal kembali. Menurut dokter yang memeriksanya, Naruto memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang lebih cepat dari manusia normal. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah warisan keluarganya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah ingin langsung kembali ke sekolah, tapi kurasa ada baiknya kita menunggu beberapa hari lagi untuk memastikannya." Gaara berkata dengan tegas. "kau akan masuk sekolah kembali pada hari Senin, bersama denganku."

"Haruskah?" Naruto berkata dengan ekspresi memohonnya.

"Aku tak ingin ambil resiko."

"Tapi disini membosankan . . . . . ." Keluh Naruto.

Temari yang sedang duduk disamping Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar keluhan Naruto. Hanya orang seperti Naruto lah yang akan menganggap mansion ini membosankan. Dengan bioskop pribadi, ruangan yang dipenuhi game-game terbaru, dan TV yang bisa menangkap siaran dari Negara manapun (Naruto pernah berkata ia menangkap siaran TV alien), belum lagi koleksi perpustakaannya yang luar biasa, mansion ini jauh dari kata membosankan.

Namun, bagi orang seperti Naruto yang (terlalu) aktif, tentu saja terkurung di dalam mansion adalah sesuatu yang membosankan, tak peduli seberapa banyak hiburan yang ada disini.

Gaara akhirnya menghela napas. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

"Bermain?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Aku akan menyembunyikan beberapa lembar kertas dan kau akan mencari kertas-kertas tersebut."

"Haah? Kertas? Bukan benda? Atau mungkin ramen?"

"Jangan khawatir. Kau akan menyukai kertas-kertas ini."

Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Hmph! Kau tahu aku tak suka membaca!"

"Meskipun ini adalah file tentang Kabuto?"

Naruto membeku. "Ka-kau serius?"

Gaara tersenyum dan melambaikan beberapa helai kertas di tangannya. "Kau menerima tantanganku?"

OoO

"Harusnya aku tahu, Gaara akan memanfaatkan momen ini untuk membuatku belajar." Naruto menggerutu sambil membalik-balik halaman buku dihadapannya. Gaara menyembunyikan kertas-kertas itu diantara halaman buku-buku di perpustakaan, jadi Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghabiskan harinya di perpustakaan memeriksa satu-persatu buku yang mungkin menyembunyikan kertas-kertas itu.

Setelah beberapa jam dan menemukan dua lembar kertas, Naruto akhirnya menemukan pola tempat Gaara menyembunyikan kertas-kertas itu. Dia hanya akan menyembunyikannya di buku-buku pelajaran. Naruto menemukan kertas pertama di buku sejarah, dan kertas kedua di buku matematika.

"Aku tak percaya Gaara punya buku ini." Naruto memegang buku matematika itu dengan ujung-ujung jarinya, seakan buku itu memiliki penyakit menular. Ia meletakkannya kembali di rak-rak buku dengan hati-hati. "Yosh! Dua lembar ditemukan, tinggal delapan lembar lagi!"

Sementara itu, Gaara sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya sambil tersenyum. Kamera pengawas yang dipasangnya di perpustakaan memperlihatkan apa saja yang dilakukan Naruto disana. Sebut saja ia paranoid, tapi ia masih khawatir Naruto tiba-tiba tak bisa bergerak lagi, dan mengawasinya lewat kamera pengawas adalah pilihan yang aman.

Kankurou yang sedang meletakkan beberapa dokumen diatas meja Gaara melirik layar pengawas dan tertawa. "Lihat caranya memegang buku matematika itu."

"Kau seharusnya tidak menertawakannya, Kankurou. Toh kau juga bersikap seperti itu saat melihat buku sejarah." Temari menegur Kankurou dengan senyum.

"Hei, aku tidak suka pelajaran sejarah karena itu membosankan!" Protes Kankurou. "Dan aku suka matematika karena…."

Temari memotong kata-kata Kankurou. "Itu membantumu dalam membuat mainan-mainanmu. Aku paham."

"Itu bukan mainan!"

"Apapun katamu, Kankurou."

OoO

Hari ini hari Minggu. Naruto akhirnya berhasil menemukan seluruh kertas-kertas itu. Gaara mengawasi ekspresi Naruto saat Naruto membaca file itu. Diluar dugaan Gaara, Naruto terlihat tenang.

"Kau ingin minum, Kyuuna?" Gaara akhirnya bertanya saat ia melihat ekspresi datar Naruto.

Naruto meletakkan file itu dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku tak percaya ini. Mereka yang sudah menculik anak-anak itu?"

Gaara tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jika Naruto mengamuk seperti reaksi biasanya saat marah, Gaara tinggal menenangkannya, tapi jika Naruto terlihat tenang seperti ini, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Kurama berpesan agar jangan gegabah, Kyuuna. Kita tak tahu dimana Kabuto atau apa rencananya saat ini bersama dengan Orochimaru, tapi kau tidak bisa berindak ceroboh dan membongkar penyamaranmu."

"Aku tahu Gaara. Aku harus bisa menahan diriku agar bisa menemukan dan menghentikan apapun rencana mereka saat ini. Saat ini aku hanya berharap agar mereka masih hidup Gaara." Akhirnya pertahanan Naruto hancur dan air matanya mulai menetes. "Mereka sudah dibuang dan tak ada yang menginginkan mereka, dan sekarang mereka juga dijadikan objek percobaan."

Sejujurnya, Gaara berpikir kalau anak-anak itu sudah tewas, ataupun jika mereka masih hidup, mereka tak akan lagi sama dengan mereka yang dulu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia tega mengatakannya langsung pada Naruto yang sedang menangis seperti ini?

"Tenanglah Kyuuna. Kita akan berusaha menemukan mereka. Bahkan Kurama ikut mencari mereka." Gaara memeluk Naruto dan mengusap punggung Naruto, berusaha menenangkannya.

OoO

Naruto kembali ke sekolah pada hari Senin. Begitu ia masuk kelas, ia dihujani dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari teman sekelasnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Uzumaki-san?"

"Apakah lukamu sudah sembuh, Kyuuna-san?"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengenal Sabaku-san?"

"Apa kamu dilayani maid selama tinggal di rumahnya?"

"Status hubunganmu dengan Sabaku-san sebenarnya apa?"

Begitu pertanyaan terakhir diucapkan, suasana kelas langsung hening. Yang laki-laki terlihat tidak peduli, tapi siswa yang perempuan terlihat penasaran.

"Gaara dan aku hanya berteman." Naruto menjawab sambil tertawa. "Dan aku tidak dilayani maid selama disana."

"Lalu bagaimana kamu bisa mengenal Sabaku-san? Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan yang itu, Kyuuna-san." Salah seorang siswi dari kelas khusus bisnis, Ariko mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"A-aku tidak ingin membahas itu." Naruto berusaha tersenyum, tapi jelas terlihat di wajahnya kalau ia tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa? Apa karena itu melibatkan sesuatu yang memalukan?"

Ekspresi Naruto menggelap. "Tidak. Karena awal pertemuanku dengannya melibatkan kematian."

Kelas kembali hening begitu mendengar jawaban Naruto. Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara pintu dibuka dan sapaan ceria Iruka.

"Selamat pagi! Hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru lagi. Dia baru pulang ke Jepang, karena itu bersikap baiklah padanya, oke?"

OoO

Diluar dugaan Naruto, tak ada yang berani mendekati Gaara. Awalnya Naruto mengira begitu istirahat, meja Gaara akan dikerubungi gadis-gadis, seperti halnya Sasuke. Tapi tampaknya hawa dingin Gaara lebih ampuh dari Sasuke sehingga tak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

"Kyuuna, mau ikut makan siang bersama kami?" Temari dan Kankurou sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas Naruto sambil memperlihatkan kotak bekal mereka.

Tadinya Naruto berencana akan makan siang dengan Hinata, Shion, dan Sara seperti biasanya, tapi saat melihat tak ada yang menemani Gaara selain Kankurou dan Temari, Naruto membatalkan niatnya. Naruto memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Hinata dan yang lain pergi lebih dahulu sebelum ia menjawab, "Tentu!"

Mereka makan di salah satu kelas kosong. Naruto makan dengan lahap seperti biasanya, sementara Gaara mengamatinya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya begitu ia menelan makanan di mulutnya (Konan-nee sudah memaksanya belajar tentang tata karma saat makan).

"Tidak ada." Gaara mengambil potongan omeletnya dengan sumpit. "Aku hanya merasa terhibur saat melihatmu makan."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Senang bisa membuatmu terhibur." Dan kembali melanjutkannya makannya.

Temari dan Kankurou hanya menggeleng-geleng saat melihat interaksi mereka.

Seperti biasanya, Naruto selalu yang pertama menghabiskan makanannya. Mungkin itu adalah bakat Naruto, walaupun ia makan dengan (agak) anggun dan (lumayan) mengikuti tatakrama, ia selalu bisa makan dengan cepat.

"Ah, aku harus segera mengganti bajuku dengan seragam olahraga!" Naruto bangkit dan mengemasi kotak bekalnya. "Kau juga harus bergegas, Kankurou. Guy-sensei akan memberikanmu hukuman yang penuh semangat masa muda jika kau terlambat!"

"Apa?" Kankurou hanya menatap tak paham, tapi ia melanjutkan makannya dengan santai.

OoO

"Hosh..hosh.." Kankurou mengakhiri hukumannya yang penuh semangat muda. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk memperhatikan teman-temannya saling bertarung. "Seharusnya kau bilang hukuman karena terlambat kelas ini lumayang berat." Ucapnya sambil duduk di samping Naruto.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Cih. Memperingatkan apanya." Gerutu Kankurou.

Mereka kemudian sama-sama memperhatikan pertarungan antara Kiba (bersama Akamaru) melawan Itachi. Pertarungan itu berakhir beberapa menit kemudian dengan kemenangan Itachi.

"Kalian berdua dan kalian masih bisa dikalahkan oleh Itachi-senpai yang hanya sendirian?" komentar Naruto saat Kiba lewat di dekatnya.

"Urusai na." Kiba mengelap peluhnya.

"Baiklah, siapa berikutnya?" Guy berkeliling mencari korba- maksudnya pasangan bertarung berikutnya. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun melawan . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Kyaaa! Sensei! Pilih aku!" terdengar tiga suara teriakan serentak dari Sakura, Karin, dan Ino.

"Kyuuna-san! Tunjukkan semangat masa mudamu!" sambung Guy dengan senyum berkilaunya.

Naruto berdiri dan menepukkan debu di celananya. "Bersiaplah untuk kalah, Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

OoO

Pertarungan berakhir dengan seri. Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung dengan imbang selama hampir satu jam sebelum akhirnya Guy menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

"Cukup!" Guy mengangkat tangannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke mundur sambil mengatur napas mereka yang tersengal-sengal.

"Berikutnya Lee melawan Tenten-san!" Guy mengumumkan pertarungan berikutnya.

Naruto kemudian duduk disamping Kankurou kembali. Hinata yang dari tadi juga duduk di dekatnya memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Naruto yang segera meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Kamu bisa mengimbangi Sasuke-kun, Kyuuna-san. Itu hebat sekali." Puji Hinata.

"Memangnya yang lain tidak bisa?"

"Yah, Sasuke-kun memang agak sedikit lebih dari kami. Dia sebelumnya pernah menjadi agen, tapi karena kejadian dengan Naruto-kun, dia mundur dan kembali ke kelas di akademi."

"Hoo.." Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Lihat memar-memar itu. Mereka akan kesal." Kankurou tiba-tiba bergabung dalam pembicaraan sambil menunjuk beberapa bekas-bekas pukulan Sasuke yang tidak sempat Naruto tangkis sebelumnya.

"Jika kau tidak mengadu kepada mereka, tidak ada yang akan tahu, Kankurou."

"Aku bukan pengadu!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kau pengadu."

OoO

Hari-hari berlalu dengan relative damai, mengingat tidak ada terjadi tragedi yang berarti. Hinata, Shion, dan Sara sekarang bergabung saat makan siang bersama dengan Naruto, Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou. Awalnya memang sedikit canggung, tapi Naruto berhasil mencairkan suasana dengan cerita-ceritanya.

"Kira-kira, tahun ini kita akan mengunjungi tempat apa ya?" Shion membuka percakapan siang itu saat mereka makan siang bersama.

"Berkunjung?" Naruto bertanya.

"Ah, setiap tahun, Akademi Konoha akan mengadakan kunjungan lapangan, Kyuuna-san." Jelas Sara.

"Ta-tahun lalu kami mengunjungi markas pertahanan tentara Jepang." Tambah Hinata.

"Yah, bagiku selama kita tidak mengunjungi rumah sakit, tidak masalah." Naruto berkata sambil lalu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kyuuna-san?"

"Aku sudah bosan dengan rumah sakit." Jawab Naruto pendek.

Hinata, Shion, dan Sara tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Mereka mengira Naruto bosan karena ia baru saja dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Tapi Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou lebih tahu. Naruto bosan dengan rumah sakit karena ia terlalu sering mengunjungi tempat itu.

* * *

><p>Hahahaha... *ketawa penuh rasa bersalah*<p>

_Gomenasai_ telat update minna. Terlalu banyak tugas dan ujian bikin ga sempat nulis..

Sekali lagi _hontouni gomenasai..._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Rasengan milik Minato, Oiroke no Jutsu milik Naruto, dan Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Self<strong>

**Chapter 13**

Naruto menggigil dan merapatkan jaketnya. Gaara yang duduk disampingnya menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya merasa sedikit kedinginan." Naruto segera menghentikan gerakan Gaara yang akan memberikan jaketnya sendiri pada Naruto. "Pakai jaketmu, Gaara. Kau juga akan kedinginan jika kau memberikan jaketmu padaku."

Gaara mengangguk. "Jika menurutmu begitu, tapi paling tidak kau bisa memakai syalku."

Naruto menggeleng. "Kurasa aku akan berjalan-jalan sedikit untuk menghangatkan tubuhku."

Gaara tampak sedikit terkejut. "Kau akan berjalan-jalan kemana?"

"Kesana?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah dalam gua.

"Tidak." Gaara menjawab segera.

"Kenapa?"

"Bahaya."

Naruto kali ini tertawa. "Bahaya apa yang mungkin ada di dalam gua dangkal seperti ini, Gaara? Hal yang paling buruk yang mungkin kutemukan adalah beruang tidur atau beberapa ekor ular."

"Itu juga buruk."

"Oh ayolah, kita sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini."

"Maksudmu kau yang sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk ini?" suara Gaara mengeras.

"Kita berdua maksudku." Naruto juga menjawab dengan keras kepala. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Gaara. Aku akan berjalan-jalan selama lima belas menit dan kembali duduk disampingmu setelah ini. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku tak ingin mengunjungi pemakaman sekali lagi!" Gaara berteriak frustasi. "Kali terakhir masih ada harapan, tapi jika terjadi lagi maka tak ada harapan. Kau harusnya tahu itu!"

"Tak akan ada yang terjadi kali ini!" Naruto juga balas berteriak.

"Oh lucu kau bilang begitu! Kau lihat sekarang kita dimana? Kita dikurung di dalam gua yang pintunya bisa ditutup dan entah kapan kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini!"

"Paling tidak kita aman di dalam sini daripada diluar sana!"

Gaara dan Naruto terlalu sibuk berteriak sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka tidak hanya berdua di tempat itu.

"_Ahem_." Sara berdehem. "Kupikir Kyuuna-san akan baik-baik saja berjalan-jalan selama beberapa saat, Sabaku-san. Dan jika kau khawatir, kau bisa ikut dengannya."

"Tidak!" Naruto menjawab terlalu cepat.

Gaara menatap tajam. "Jadi kau memang akan melakukan sesuatu."

"A-aku hanya akan berjalan-jalan, Gaara." Naruto memohon sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Aku bersumpah, aku akan kembali dalam lima belas menit."

Gaara terdiam sesaat. Jika Naruto sudah bersumpah, maka berarti dia serius. Gaara menghela napas. "Baiklah. Lima belas menit."

Begitu Naruto berlari ke arah dalam gua, Gaara berbalik dan mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya menatapnya dengan campuran ekspresi geli dan khawatir. Gaara tak menyalahkan mereka. Selama beberapa minggu ini, ia bersikap seperti sepantasnya, dengan kata lain berteriak bukanlah bagian dari karakternya.

"A-ano, Sabaku-san, apa kami boleh tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuuna-san sebelumnya?" Shion bertanya hati-hati.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara. Ia kembali duduk dan bersandar di dinding sambil memejamkan matanya. 'Bagaimana bisa kami terlibat dengan masalah seperti ini?' batin Gaara.

Mari kembali ke beberapa hari sebelumnya.

##

_Seminggu sebelumnya.. _

"Oke, semester ini kita akan mengadakan kunjungan lapangan ke Pusat Penelitian Konoha." Anko-sensei mengumumkan di depan kelas. Segera saja terdengar gumaman-gumaman tertarik.

Pusat Penelitian Konoha adalah tempat yang sangat rahasia dan hanya boleh diketahui oleh beberapa orang tertentu saja. Fakta bahwa mereka akan mengunjungi salah satu tempat paling rahasia di seluruh Jepang tentu saja membuat siswa-siswa tertarik.

"Akan tetapi, ada beberapa persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi jika kalian ingin mengikuti kegiatan lapangan ini. Pertama kalian akan menandatangani surat yang menyatakan kalau kalian akan menjaga kerahasiaan apapun yang akan kalian lihat disana, dan kedua kalian juga tidak boleh memberi tahu siapapun tentang kunjungan ini, bahkan keluarga kalian. Jika kalian tak bisa memenuhi persyaratan ini, maka kalian tak bisa ikut."

Seluruh siswa setuju dengan persyaratan itu. Dan Anko-sensei tidak main-main dengan hal 'menjaga kerahasiaan' yang dikatakannya. Tidak hanya harus menandatangani surat perjanjian, mereka juga harus merekam perjanjian itu dengan suara mereka.

Tak ada masalah yang terjadi, sampai beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatan mereka.

"Hmph!" Naruto duduk disampingnya dengan kesal.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Hanya seorang moronic idiot yang berpikir dia bisa lolos dari peraturan yang dibuat Anko-sensei dan membuat tweet tentang rencana kunjungan kita."

"Hmm.."

"Kau tidak khawatir, Gaara?" Naruto merebut buku yang sedang dibacanya, memaksanya untuk memperhatikannya.

"Tidak. Kau sudah mengurus semuanya, bukan?" Ia mengambil kembali bukunya dari tangan Naruto.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." Naruto merengut. Ia tersenyum dalam hati saat mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau aku benar." Ia menatap lurus kearah Naruto. Ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat sedikit rona pink di pipi Naruto yang segera mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapannya.

"Kau menang. Aku memang sudah menemukannya dan meminta bantuan Shino untuk menghapusnya. Tapi tetap saja tweet itu sempat muncul selama dua menit dan hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu siapa saja yang sempat membaca tweet itu."

Ia kembali ke bukunya. "Kau tahu, kenapa kau begitu khawatir tentang hal ini? Biasanya kau tidak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini." Ia sedikit heran, Naruto tak pernah ribut tentang peraturan sebelumnya, karena biasanya ialah yang suka melanggar peraturan.

"Yah, aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini dan aku juga tak punya kenangan bagus tentang tempat itu." Naruto berkata dengan pelan, tapi tetap saja ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Karena Orochimaru?" Ia bertanya pelan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia ingat Naruto pernah bercerita kalau Orochimaru sempat bekerja di Pusat Penelitian Konoha dan Naruto sempat beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat itu untuk memeriksa kesehatannya.

"Jangan khawatir." Ia kemudian mengacak rambut Naruto.

Tapi kekhawatiran Naruto ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Betapa Gaara ingin mengutuk sesuatu yang disebut dengan _'insting wanita'_. Dalam perjalanan pulang, bus yang mereka tumpangi dihadang oleh beberapa orang bertopeng. Sopir bus yang malang berusaha melawan saat orang-orang itu ingin mengambil alih kemudi, tapi ia malah ditembak dan dilempar keluar dari bus. Orang-orang itu kemudian membawa mereka kedalam hutan dengan tangan terikat dan mengurung mereka dalam sebuah gua.

"Jika kalian berencana untuk kabur, lupakan saja." Salah satu penculik mereka berkata dengan nada puas. "Gua ini bisa ditutup, kalian tahu? Kami menemukannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Benar-benar gua yang praktis."

"Lepaskan kami! Apa kalian tidak tahu siapa kami?" Salah satu teman sekelasnya berteriak dengan marah.

"Ya..ya.. Tentu saja kami tahu, Akira-chan. Soalnya, kami merencanakan hal ini setelah melihat _tweet_mu." Penculik lainnya berkata dengan nada mengejek. "Kurasa kami harus berterima kasih padamu. Kapan lagi kami bisa menculik segerombolan anak-anak kaya yang cengeng seperti kalian dengan mudah kalau bukan karena petunjukmu?" tambahnya saat melihat beberapa gadis mulai menangis.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu siapa yang sudah melihat _tweet _itu." Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya berbisik pelan.

"Kami akan mengurung kalian malam ini disini sementara kami akan menghubungi orang tua kalian dan…ah, berdiskusi tentang bagaimana caranya mengantarkan kalian pulang dengan selamat." Penculik yang pertama tadi berbicara lagi. "Jangan khawatir, ada sungai di dalam sana, jadi kalian tidak akan kehausan. Yah, itu jika kalian berhasil melepaskan ikatan kalian." Ucapnya dengan tawa.

Penculik-penculik itu tidak bercanda. Mereka memang menutup pintu gua dan meninggalkan mereka dalam kegelapan sesudah itu. Gaara mendengus kesal saat mendengar beberapa suara isakan, tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Namun hal yang membuatnya kaget terdengar dari sampingnya.

"Ini klasik sekali." Naruto tertawa kecil. "Aku belum pernah diculik dan diikat seperti ini."

Suara isakan terhenti.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tertawa dalam keadaan seperti ini?" ada yang bertanya dengan nada marah.

"Karena aku sudah melepaskan ikatanku." Naruto menjawab ringan.

Gaara merasakan tali yang mengikat tangannya juga sudah dilepaskan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya yang kebas dan merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak ada sinyal." Gumamnya. Tentu saja, jika disini ada sinyal, penculik-penculik itu tak akan membiarkan mereka memiliki ponsel mereka. Gaara memandang sekelilingnya saat siswa-siswa kelas pertahanan yang lain juga sudah melepaskan ikatan mereka dan menyalakan senter pada ponsel mereka.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita sekarang duduk dulu." Naruto mengarahkan senternya ke dinding gua. "Kita semua sudah lelah berjalan lebih dari setengah jam masuk hutan ini."

"Iih.. maksudmu, di dinding gua itu?" siswa kelas khusus lainnya yang sudah dilepaskan dari ikatannya berkata dengan jijik. "Siapa yang tahu apa saja yang sudah menempel disana sebelumnya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kalian. Aku tak memaksa."

Gaara mengikuti Naruto dan duduk disampingnya. Naruto menatapnya dengan ekspresi menang sambil berkata, "Firasatku benar, bukan?"

Cuma satu kata yang bisa digunakan Gaara untuk menggambarkan perasaannya dan situasi mereka.

Sial.

##

Naruto berjalan dengan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin jatuh dan cedera, yang akan memberikan Gaara beribu alasan untuk menceramahinya.

"Sudah kuduga. Gua ini memang tempat itu." Naruto bergumam. Sedikit rasa takut mulai menyusup dihatinya. Bagaimana jika orang-orang itu ada disini? Tapi kata-kata para penculik itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Penculik itu berkata mereka menemukan tempat ini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Orang-orang itu tak akan membiarkan beberapa penjahat rendahan mengotori tempat mereka bukan?

Sejak awal Naruto tahu, gua yang bisa ditutup pintunya tak mungkin ada secara alami. Ia mengenal tempat ini. Ia pernah beberapa kali kesini bersama orangtuanya, meskipun ini tidak terlalu ingat apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat ini. Satu-satunya hal yang diingatnya adalah tabung-tabung besar yang di dalamnya ada orang-orang yang kelihatannya sedang tertidur. Dan seorang _oji-san_ berkata padanya kalau orang-orang itu sedang tertidur agar mereka cepat sembuh dari penyakitnya.

_"Apa aku juga sakit? Kaa-san berkata aku hanya demam biasa, tapi tou-san berkata aku harus berobat." _

_ "Hmm... Mungkin sedikit." Oji-san itu menjawab dengan senyum. _

_ "Apa aku juga akan tertidur di dalam tabung kaca?" _

_ "Tidak." Oji-san itu mengacak rambutnya. "Kau terlalu berharga untuk itu." _

Naruto mengejapkan matanya. 'Siapa oji-san itu ya?'

##

Sementara itu, Shikamaru sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Pertama, mereka semua tertangkap terlalu mudah. Tentu saja ia harus berterima kasih kepada Suzuki Akira yang sudah memberi tahu rencana kelas mereka, tapi tetap saja orang-orang itu tidak seharusnya mengetahui rute perjalanan mereka dengan mudah mengingat tempat yang mereka kunjungi adalah salah satu fasilitas rahasia milik Negara.

_'Berarti ada pihak dalam yang terlibat.'_ Batin Shikamaru. Sekarang ia juga harus memikirkan bagaimana cara mereka meloloskan diri dari tempat ini. Sebagai seorang calon agen terlatih, ia sudah diajari banyak hal. Jangan percaya pada penjahat adalah salah satunya. Shikamaru tidak yakin para penculik itu akan membiarkan mereka pergi tanpa tergores sedikitpun, bahkan jika negosiasi mereka dengan para orang tua berjalan lancar.

Sisi baiknya, orang-orang tersebut tidak tahu dengan keberadaan kelas khusus pertahanan. Memang, untuk menjaga kerahasiaan para calon agen (walaupun tidak semua siswa kelas pertahanan memilih untuk menjadi agen rahasia), keberadaan kelas khusus pertahanan dirahasiakan.

"Shino." Shikamaru berkata pelan. "Apa kau membawa robot kumbangmu?"

Shino mengangguk. "Tentu. Tapi jika kau berpikir untuk menggunakannya sebagai sarana meminta bantuan kepada seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu kita, itu mustahil, karena . . . "

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya. Jangkauan robot kumbangmu masih belum terlalu jauh." Shikamaru menyelesaikan kata-kata Shino. "Tapi bisakah kau mengirim robot kumbangmu melalui celah kecil di dinding gua dan menemukan dimana lokasi kita sekarang berada?"

Shino lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan beberapa robot kumbang kecil dari sakunya dan menyalakan ponselnya.

Shikamaru berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana, Shikamaru?" Ino segera bertanya.

"Memeriksa pintu gua. Jika pintu itu bisa menutup sendiri, berarti ada mekanisme tertentu yang mengendalikannya. Siapa tahu kita bisa merusaknya dari dalam."

"Bagaimana jika orang-orang itu mendengarnya?"

"Mereka tidak akan mendengarnya." Jawab Sasuke. Ia juga ikut berdiri. "Disini tidak ada sinyal dan mereka harus menghubungi orang tua kita, jadi pastilah mereka pergi ke tempat yang ada sinyalnya. Dan melihat karakter orang-orang tadi, mereka pastilah terlalu percaya diri kita tak akan bisa kabur. Jadi mereka tidak meninggalkan penjaga di depan pintu gua."

"Bagaimana jika apapun yang akan kalian lakukan malah akan membuat kita terkurung disini selamanya?" salah seorang murid kelas khusus ilmu politik bertanya dengan cemas.

"Jangan khawatir. Setidaknya kami lebih menguasai masalah-masalah kabel lebih banyak dari kalian." Ino akhirnya ikut berdiri. "Dan jangan lupa masalah ini disebabkan oleh salah satu diantara kalian." Tambah Ino.

Murid kelas khusus ilmu politik lainnya tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, karena Suzuki Akira memang salah seorang anggota kelas khusus itu.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Shikamaru berjalan menuju pintu gua.

OoO

Naruto terus berjalan, berusaha mengembalikan memori lamanya.

"Kiri, kiri, tengah, kanan." Naruto bergumam. Well, dia memang punya memori yang bagus untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Kurama selalu bertanya kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat tanggal-tanggal bersejarah sementara ia bisa ingat tanggal lahir setiap tokoh favorit dalam manga kesukaannya.

Naruto akhirnya berhenti saat ia menemui dinding di hadapannya. "Jalan buntu?" Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk dinding di sekitarnya, sampai akhirnya ia mengetuk sesuatu yang bukan batu dan sebuah panel kecil muncul di dinding.

"Ummm.. apa passwordnya masih sama ya?" Naruto ragu sejenak. Jika passwordnya sudah diubah, dan ia memasukkan password yang salah, maka mungkin saja ada alarm yang akan menyala.

"Yah, ada alarm atau tidak, aku bisa pikirkan nanti." Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan menekan passwordnya. "Mari kita lihat apa oji-san itu sudah mengganti passwornya atau belum. R-A-M-E-N." gumam Naruto sambil menekan 72636.

Terdengar suara "ping" dan dinding batu dihadapan Naruto bergeser, menampakkan sebuah laboratorium canggih di hadapannya.

_"Oji-san, kenapa kita harus memasukkan angka-angka untuk membuka pintu? Tidak bisakah memakai pegangan pintu saja? Seperti di rumah Naru." Naruto kecil menatap tak paham saat oji-san itu menekan beberapa angka dengan suara 'pi-pi-pi' kecil. _

_ "Karena tempat ini rahasia, dan oji-san tak ingin orang lain masuk ke tempat ini." Oji-san itu menjawab sambil mengacak pelan rambut Naruto kecil. _

_ "Naru juga ingin masuk." Naruto kecil memberikan tatapan puppy eyes nya yang biasanya selalu berhasil membuat tou-san memenuhi keinginannya. _

_ "Hmm..baiklah. Oji-san akan mengganti angkanya sehingga Naru bisa mengingatnya dengan mudah. Tapi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, oke?" _

_ "Un!" _

_ "Jadi, angka apa yang sebaiknya kita gunakan?" _

_ "RAMEN!" _

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi? Siapa oji-san itu? Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk, berharap ia tidak akan menemukan orang-orang yang tertidur dalam tabung lagi (jika ingatannya benar), tapi apa yang dilihatnya jauh lebih mengejutkan dari itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

OoO

Gaara bolak-balik melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah setengah jam dan Naruto masih belum kembali. Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Ino masih sibuk di pintu gua. Gaara sudah tidak sabar dan ia berdiri, bersiap menyusul Naruto kedalam gua.

Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah masuk saat seseorang menabraknya. Gaara dengan refleks langsung menangkap tubuh orang yang menabraknya.

"Na-Kyuuna?"

Gaara mengamati Naruto dengan cemas. Ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan Naruto. Ia terlalu pucat dan terlalu dingin.

"Kyuuna, apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Gaara hampir tidak mendengar gumaman lemah Naruto. ". . . . . mukan mereka."

"Apa?"

Naruto mengulangi kata-katanya dengan suara yang agak keras. "Aku menemukan mereka."

"Siapa?"

"Anak-anak yang hilang itu."

OoO

* * *

><p>Thanks as always buat yang udah review, follow, dan favorit fic ini. :)<p>

Ah, dan like fb page little Chomper jika kalian ingin tahu update Little Chomper dan sedang malas untuk cek inbox email~ (Link ada pada profil Little Chomper)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Rasengan milik Minato, Oiroke no Jutsu milik Naruto, dan Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Self<strong>

**Chapter 14**

Shikamaru dan Sasuke masih berkutat dengan mekanisme pintu gua itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ino terlihat serius saat berada di dekat Sasuke. Ia tidak berusaha menempel ataupun melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya ia lakukan bersama Sakura. Ia hanya mengamati Shikamaru dan Sasuke bekerja sambil sesekali mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Yamanaka Inoichi adalah ayah dari Yamanaka Ino, dan ia adalah salah seorang ahli mekanis terbaik yang mereka kenal. Ia adalah penemu dari RoboReins, alat kecil yang jika ditanamkan pada seseorang akan bisa membuat orang yang menanamkannya mengendalikan orang tersebut. Menurut Ino, alat itu cukup efektif (yang lain yakin Ino sudah pernah melihat ayahnya melakukan uji coba alat tersebut) dan saat ini ia sedang berusaha mendapatkan izin dari ayahnya agar ia bisa menggunakan alat tersebut. Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk menebak kepada siapa alat itu akan digunakan oleh Ino nantinya.

"Sistemnya cukup simpel, jika melihat dari susunan kabelnya." Komentar Ino. "Ruang kerja tou-san memiliki pengamanan yang lebih baik dari ini."

"Jadi, apa kau bisa membukanya?" Shikamaru berkata sambil memainkan pisau lipat kecil ditangannya.

"Tidak." Ino menjawab tegas.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kau berkata sistemnya cukup simpel?" Sasuke berkata dengan tak sabar.

"Sistemnya cukup simpel disini." Ino menunjuk bagian dinding yang berhasil mereka congkel dan menampakkan kabel-kabel berseliweran. "Tapi aku tidak yakin bagaimana cara mereka mengendalikannya, karena siapa tahu saja mereka menyiapkan system alarm untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang berusaha merusak pintu ini. Jangan lupa kalau penculik-penculik itu berkata kalau mereka menemukan tempat ini, yang berarti mereka bukanlah yang membuat tempat ini. Aku sudah cukup banyak mendengar cerita dari tou-san tentang orang-orang yang terlalu percaya diri melakukan hal-hal seperti ini karena mereka meremehkan system yang mereka anggap terlalu mudah. Dan biasanya orang-orang tersebut berakhir dengan tragis."

"Ino benar. Kita tak bisa mengambil resiko." Shikamaru mengantongi pisaunya. "Sebaiknya untuk sekarang kita kembali ketempat yang lain dan berembuk. Siapa tahu mereka punya ide dan Shino sudah menemukan sesuatu."

OoO

Saat mereka kembali, mereka mendapati teman-teman mereka bergerombol di sekitar sesuatu.

Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Shikamaru bertanya pada Hinata yang terlihat khawatir.

"Kyuuna-san terlambat dari waktu lima belas menitnya, dan Sabaku-san pergi mencarinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali membawa Kyuuna-san yang kelihatannya mengalami syok parah." Jelas Hinata.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan berterima kasih atas penjelasan Hinata. Ia kemudian memerintahkan agar yang lain kembali duduk. Walaupun bersungut-sungut, para siswa yang lain mematuhi Shikamaru.

Gaara menatap Shikamaru dan memberikan anggukan terima kasih padanya. Shikamaru duduk disamping Gaara dan memejamkan matanya.

"Merepotkan." Gumam Shikamaru. Ia membuka matanya dan melirik kesampingnya. Ia melihat Kyuuna sedang berbaring dan kepalanya berada di pangkuan Gaara yang sedang membelai rambutnya dan membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya.

_"Jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan membawa mereka pulang." _

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya. _'Mereka'_? Siapa _'mereka'_ yang dimaksud disini? Shikamaru yakin kalau Gaara sama sekali tidak membicarakan tentang teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Sabaku-san?"

"Tidak." Gaara menjawab bahkan sebelum Shikamaru menanyakan pertanyaannya. "Aku tak akan menjelaskan apapun padamu tanpa seizin Kyuuna."

Shikamaru kembali memejamkan matanya dan memutuskan untuk tidur siang sejenak (atau mungkin juga lebih tepat disebut tidur sore). Ia mulai memikirkan banyak hal lagi. Dimulai dari pertengkaran Kyuuna dengan Gaara tadi. Dan jawaban Kyuuna saat beberapa orang bertanya bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Gaara.

_'Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka?' _

OoO

Gaara menghela napas. Ia bisa merasakan Shikamaru yang masih penasaran duduk di sampingnya. Naruto sudah pernah menceritakan tentang Shikamaru sebelumnya padanya.

_"Jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya. Walaupun ia terlihat pemalas dan sering mendapatkan detensi, dia sangat pintar. IQ nya saja mencapai 200, dan tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam shogi." _

Ia harus berhati-hati dengan Shikamaru ini, terlebih setelah pertengkarannya dengan Naruto tadi dan keadaan Naruto sekarang. Gaara terus membelai rambut Naruto pelan, berharap itu akan membuatnya lebih tenang. Ketika ia merasakan kepala Naruto semakin berat di pangkuannya dan desahan napasnya yang mulai teratur, Gaara tahu Naruto telah tertidur.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau bisa tahu tentang kisahku." Gaara berkata pelan. Ia tahu Shikamaru terjaga, walaupun matanya terpejam. Ia juga tahu siswa kelas khusus pertahanan yang lain ikut mendengarkannya.

"Kalian tahu tentang Namikaze Naruto, bukan? Aku tak tahu apa yang sebelumnya diceritakan Kyuuna pada kalian, tapi Naruto adalah sepupu kesayangan Kyuuna." Gaara berhenti sejenak. Mereka, dalam hal ini Naruto, Kurama, dan Gaara sudah merencanakan cerita ini sebelumnya. "Kurasa Kyuuna sudah menceritakan tentang bagaimana Naruto tewas, tapi aku yakin dia belum menceritakan semuanya."

"Kyuuna-san berkata kalau Naruto-kun tewas karena mengejar seorang penculik ke sebuah gedung kosong dan penculik itu meledakkan dirinya dan membawa Naruto-kun tewas bersamanya." Hinata mengingat kembali cerita Kyuuna di hari pertamanya di sekolah.

"Benar. Tapi apa Kyuuna juga sudah menceritakan kalau korban penculikan itu adalah aku?"

Gaara menatap ekspresi kaget disekitarnya. "Kelihatannya dia belum menceritakannya. Berarti Kyuuna juga belum menceritakan kalau Naruto tewas bukan karena ledakan tapi karena melompat dari lantai tiga untuk menyelamatkanku?"

Lagi-lagi Gaara melihat ekspresi kaget disekelilingnya.

"Ah, dia juga belum bilang."

"La-lalu, jika kalian berdua melompat dari lantai tiga bersama-sama, bagaimana bisa kau selamat sementara Naruto. . . . ." Sakura tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Dia melindungiku." Gaara berkata pendek. "Dan aku baru mengetahui keadaan Naruto beberapa hari kemudian karena aku juga harus dirawat. Aku bahkan tidak menghadiri upacara pemakamannya. Aku hanya bisa mengunjungi makamnya." Gaara berkata dengan sedih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Uzumaki Kyuuna kalau begitu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya disebuah rumah sakit milik kenalanku. Aku menjalani terapi karena luka-lukaku disana, dan ia juga menjalani terapi di rumah sakit yang sama."

"Terapi apa?" Kiba kali ini juga ikut mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Terapi psikologis. Setelah kematian Naruto, Kyuuna berhenti berbicara. Ia juga sulit makan dan hampir setiap hari hanya melamun saja. Kakak sepupunya mengirimnya untuk menjalani terapi, dan begitulah kami bisa bertemu."

"Ooh..."

Gaara ingin menghela napas lega, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Tidak dihadapan teman-teman sekelasnya. Lagipula ia masih belum yakin kalau Shikamaru percaya pada ceritanya. Yah, paling tidak untuk saat ini mereka selamat.

OoO

Shikamaru tidak mengatakan kalau ia tidak percaya sama sekali dengan cerita Gaara. Tapi sebagai seorang calon agen, ia selalu dilatih untuk tidak mudah percaya. Shikamaru selalu menaati peraturan itu, karena ia tahu seorang agen yang terlalu mudah percaya akan memiliki persentase kematian lebih besar dibandingkan daripada seorang agen yang waspada. Bukan berarti terlalu curiga adalah hal yang bagus, karena terlalu curiga juga akan membuat seorang agen menjadi paranoid.

Shikamaru memperhatikan teman-temannya yang lain. Kelihatannya mereka percaya pada cerita Gaara. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan ekpresi mereka yang sudah berubah mkenjadi simpati pada Kyuuna. Yah, Shikamaru tahu kalau simpati adalah cara yang paling mudah untuk mendapatkan dukungan. Entah cerita yang baru saja didengarnya hanyalah salah satu taktik untuk mendapatkan simpati atau memang kejadian yang sebenarnya, Shikamaru belum tahu. Untuk saat ini, Shikamaru akan fokus untuk mencari cara keluar dari tempat ini.

"Shino, apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu?"

Shino hanya menggeleng. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya kembali. Ia harus berpikir. Ia harus menjaga agar siswa kelas khusus lainnya tetap aman. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa siswa kelas pertahanan ditempatkan bersama siswa kelas khusus lainnya untuk menjaga agar mereka tetap aman jika sesuatu seperti ini terjadi. Dilihat dari kurikulum dan pelajarannya, siswa kelas pertahanan sangat berbeda dari siswa kelas khusus lainnya. Mereka dilatih untuk menjadi seorang agen, petarung, dan mungkin juga assassin, bukan hanya sekedar dokter atau politisi.

"Merepotkan."

OoO

Naruto mengejapkan matanya. Ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Pukul sebelas? Berarti kami sudah terperangkap di tempat ini selama tujuh jam." Batin Naruto. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang tertidur dengan berbagai posisi. Satu hal yang pasti, seluruh siswa kelas pertahanan (kecuali dirinya), tertidur di dekat pintu gua. Naruto bangun dari posisinya dan mendapati Gaara sudah memberikan jaketnya padanya. Gaara sendiri sudah tertidur bersandar pada dinding gua.

Naruto menyelimuti Gaara dengan jaketnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu gua. Naruto berusaha mendengarkan suara dari balik pintu gua, tapi seperti yang sudah diduganya, ia tak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Naruto menggunakan cahaya dari ponselnya untuk melihat permukaan dinding di sekitar pintu gua.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?"

Naruto butuh semua usaha yang dimilikinya untuk tidak menjerit. Bagaimana tidak, tanpa ia ketahui, Shikamaru sudah berdiri dibelakanganya, mengamatinya dengan ekspresi bosannya.

"Shi- Nara-san?"

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?" Shikamaru mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Naruto berusaha mengendalikan detak jantung (dan juga ekspresinya) sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak mencari apa-apa."

Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

"Sungguh?"

Oh, baiklah, dia tak bisa berbohong kecuali jika dia sudah melatih kebohongannya sebelumnya. Improvisasi dalam hal kebohongan bukanlah keahliannya. Naruto bisa melihat Shikamaru tak percaya pada jawabannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin dengan jawabanmu saat kau bahkan tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu sendiri?"

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari Shikamaru dan kembali mengamati dinding disekitar pintu gua sambil sesekali mengetuk bagian-bagian tertentu. "Menurutmu, aku mencari apa?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin jalan keluar?"

Naruto memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia tidak percaya dengan mulutnya, karena ia tahu, Shikamaru akan bisa memancingnya untuk memberinya jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau temukan didalam sana?"

Naruto menghela napas. Ia tak akan bisa menghindar ataupun diam. Shikamaru tak akan membiarkannya. Karena ia tak bisa berbohong, Naruto akan memilih cara yang menurutnya paling aman. Memberikan jawaban yang separo benar.

"Mayat." Naruto berbalik dan menatap lurus pada Shikamaru. "Apa kau puas sekarang?"

"Mayat?" ulang Shikamaru. Kali ini Naruto bisa mendengar sedikit kecemasan dari suaranya.

"Yep. Tapi jangan khawatir. Kelihatannya mayat itu sudah berada disana dalam waktu yang lama."

Shikamaru memijit kepalanya. "Sekarang situasi bertambah rumit."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari itu, Naruto tersenyum. "Kurasa itu tidak benar. Aku yakin, sebentar lagi kita akan pulang."

"Pulang pada pencipta kita?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Ayolah, jangan sinis seperti itu. Kau pikir, pihak sekolah tidak akan mencari kita? Bahkan jika bus kita terlambat lima menit dari jadwal yang seharusnya, pihak sekolah akan kalang kabut mencari kita, apa lagi jika kita terlambat berjam-jam dari jadwal kita."

"Aku tahu, tapi pertanyaannya, apakah mungkin mereka akan menemukan kita disini? Dari luar mungkin saja goa ini terlihat seperti tebing batu biasa."

"Tetap berpikir positif." Naruto duduk dan membuka aplikasi permainan pada ponselnya. "Aku akan menggantikanmu berjaga, Nara-san. Kau bisa tidur."

Naruto bisa melihat Shikamaru akan mendebatnya, tapi rasa lelah tampaknya menang. Shikamaru duduk tak jauh darinya, dan beberapa saat kemudian, bahunya sudah terkulai, menandakan ia sudah tertidur.

"Merepotkan." Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum.

OoO

_Dua jam sebelumnya._

"Bagaimana Kakashi? Apa kau sudah menemukan posisi mereka?"

Hatake Kakashi mengetik sesuatu dan menunggu hasilnya muncul di monitor komputernya. "Menurut perkiraanku, mereka mungkin berada di sekitar tempat ini, Sarutobi-sama."

Sarutobi menatap daerah yang dilingkari dengan tanda merah pada monitor. "Ini terlalu luas, Kakashi. Apa kau tidak bisa mempersempit daerahnya? Kita harus segera menemukan anak-anak itu. Perdana menteri sudah berkali-kali menghubungiku dan aku sangat cemas dengan keadaan anak-anak. Kelas pertahanan mungkin hanya akan menganggap itu sebagai latihan, tapi aku tak yakin bagaimana siswa yang lainnya akan menanggapinya."

'_Kelas pertahanan atau tidak, aku yakin sensei pasti saat ini sedang panik.'_ Batin Kakashi sambil terus mengetik. Disekelilingnya, para koleganya, ditambah dengan polisi dan beberapa agen sibuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Para penculik itu memberi kita waktu sampai tengah malam. Jika permintaan mereka tidak dipenuhi sampai saat itu, mereka akan mulai menembaki para sandera." Sarutobi berkata dengan lelah. "Sabaku Temari sudah menghubungiku dan berkata mereka bersedia membayar tebusan yang diminta penculik itu, tapi aku masih belum mendapatkan kepastian dari keluarga siswa yang lainnya."

_'Tipikal.'_ Pikir Kakashi. _'Mereka dengan mudah membuang-buang uang untuk kampanye, membeli yacht baru, atau membangun resort, tapi berpikir panjang untuk menyelamatkan anak mereka.'_

**_Bzzt..bzzt.. _**

Kakashi mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari sakunya. Ia menghela napas saat melihat id panggilannya.

"Ya, sensei? Kami belum menemukan mereka, aku akan segera mengabarimu jika aku sudah menemukan mereka."

_ "Apa kau sudah menyisir area itu?" _

"Beberapa tim sudah dikirim, Minato-sensei. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

_"Tidak perlu khawatir katamu? Bagaimana aku tidak akan khawatir, Naruto menghilang disekitar salah satu lab Orochimaru! Dia bisa saja tertangkap oleh Orochimaru!" _

Kakashi memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu sensei khawatir, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk ini. Orochimaru tidak berada di Jepang. Jiraiya-sama sudah memastikannya.

Tunggu.

"Sensei, apa tadi kau bilang sesuatu tentang lab Orochimaru?"

_"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" _

"Apa kau ingat dimana posisi lab itu, sensei?"

_"Tentu."_ Kakashi bisa mendengar senseinya berteriak meminta Kurama untuk mengambilkan laptopnya. _"Aku akan mengirim koordinatnya padamu. Tapi aku peringatkan, tempat itu cukup sulit dicari jika kau tidak tahu dimana mencarinya." _

"Hah?"

Kakashi menatap monitornya dan melihat email yang baru saja dikirim senseinya.

_"Kakashi?" _

"Ya, sensei?"

_"Temukan Kyuuna secepatnya. Jika Kyuuna memang berada disana, aku ingin ia segera keluar dari tempat itu." _

"Tentu, sensei."

OoO

_"Oi Tenzo, apa kau sudah menerima koordinat lokasi yang baru kukirim?" _

"Senpai, sudah kubilang namaku Yamato. Dan ya, kami sudah menerima koordinatnya. Saat ini kami berada sekitar setengah jam perjalanan dari tempat itu, dan kami satu-satunya tim yang berada paling dekat dengan lokasi. Apa kami harus menunggu tim lainnya atau segera menuju tempat itu?"

_"Segera kesana. "_ Terdengar suara lain menjawab.

"Siap, Sarutobi-sama!" Tenzo (atau menurut pengakuannya bernama Yamato) memberi isyarat pada timnya.

_"Berhati-hatilah. Mereka bersenjata." _Kakashi-senpai memberikan pesan terakhir sebelum Tenzo bergerak.

OoO

Kakashi tersenyum puas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin tim itu akan menyelamatkan sandera? Mereka hanya berlima!" Disekelilingnya terlihat wajah-wajah tak puas. "Mereka harusnya menunggu tim lainnya sebelum bergerak."

"Hei..hei.. Jangan remehkan Tenzo. Aku akan mempercayakan nyawaku padanya dengan senang hati. Dia adalah salah satu yang terbaik di bidangnya." Kakashi menggosok tangannya sambil menyeringai dibalik topengnya. "Sekarang, waktunya untuk berburu tikus."

"Tikus?" salah seorang agen bertanya tak percaya. "Menurutmu ada mata-mata di akademi?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya menampakkan matanya yang tersenyum. Dan bagi orang-orang yang mengenalnya, mereka tahu itu waktunya untuk mengucapkan dukacita pada siapapun lawan Kakashi.

OoO


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Rasengan milik Minato, Oiroke no Jutsu milik Naruto, dan Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Self <strong>

**Chapter 15**

Ada banyak hal yang masih diragukan dan harus dipertanyakan. Shikamaru bisa membuat daftarnya dan memberikannya pada Kyuuna, tapi Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan mengawasi Kyuuna dan Gaara. Sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, mereka pasti akan jatuh juga. Shikamaru tinggal menunggu dan mencari kesempatan untuk membuat mereka terjatuh.

Sejujurnya, Shikamaru tidak berharap Kyuuna akan menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi saat Kyuuna menjawab, Shikamaru mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak diharapkannya.

Mayat?

Ada mayat didalam sana? Shikamaru yakin pasti yang dimaksud Kyuuna adalah mayat manusia, karena jika itu hewan, dia akan berkata bangkai, dan bukannya mayat.

Mereka berada didalam gua bersama dengan mayat? (Shikamaru ragu apa dia harus menjadikan objek itu jamak, karena kelihatannya Kyuuna tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih jauh)

Pantas saja Kyuuna terlihat shock. Walaupun mereka adalah calon agen, mereka masih belum terlatih melihat mayat secara langsung (kecuali mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto, dan Shikamaru bisa memasukkan dirinya dalam kategori yang sama, karena ayahnya terkadang mengizinkannya ikut melihat TKP kejahatan). Shikamaru ingin memeriksa sendiri ke dalam gua, tapi ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan makan siangnya. Jika yang dikatakan Kyuuna benar, mungkin mayat itu sudah berada disana selama beberapa lama. Shikamaru harusnya bersyukur tidak ada bau yang tercium sampai ketempat mereka saat ini.

Shikamaru kembali melirik Kyuuna yang kelihatannya sudah menyerah mengetuk-ngetuk dinding gua dan saat ini sedang bersandar sambil memegang ponselnya.

Apa yang dimaksud Gaara dengan _'tak ada lagi harapan'_? Kenapa jika ia mengunjungi pemakaman untuk kedua kalinya maka tidak akan ada lagi harapan? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan berseliweran dibenaknya dan Shikamaru tidak suka keadaan ini. Ia biasanya selalu menemukan jawaban dari apa yang ingin ia ketahui, tapi kali ini tampaknya ia harus bersabar.

"Aku akan menggantikanmu berjaga, Nara-san. Kau bisa tidur."

Ah, lagi-lagi _'Nara-san'_. Entah mengapa Shikamaru merasa ada yang salah dengan cara Kyuuna memangggilnya, tapi Shikamaru tak tahu apa. Sudah beberapa kali ia mendapati Kyuuna hampir memanggilnya Shikamaru (dan dia pernah memanggilnya 'Shikamaru' saat sedang separo terjaga), tapi untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, Kyuuna selalu memanggilnya (dan teman-teman sekelas lainnya) dengan nama keluarga mereka. Mungkin itu caranya memberi tahu bahwa ia tak ingin akrab dengan mereka? Shikamaru bisa merasakan kalau ia sudah lelah (fisik dan mental), dan biasanya ia tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain untuk menggantikannya berjaga, tapi sesuatu pada Kyuuna membuatnya percaya, dan begitu ia bersandar, ia tahu ia akan bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak kali ini.

OoO

Naruto mengumpat dalam hatinya saat ia kalah lagi. Ini baru level 32 dan ia sudah menghabiskan persediaan nyawanya. Ia ingin membeli nyawa tambahan, tapi ia ingat kalau ia sedang disandera didalam sebuah gua dan jelas-jelas tak ada sinyal di dalam gua yang artinya ia tidak bisa terhubung dengan internet.

"Apa boleh buat." Naruto keluar dari aplikasi game yang sedang dimainkannya dan membuka aplikasi game lainnya. Ia sedang menunggu proses _loading_ dari game itu saat ia merasakan getaran. Ia segera berdiri dan menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Naruto yakin getaran itu berasal dari luar, dan yang pasti senjata api biasa tidak akan bisa menimbulkan getaran seperti itu.

Naruto menimbang sesaat sebelum ia berjalan ke arah Shikamaru dan menepuk pundak Shikamaru pelan. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega membangunkan Shikamaru, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan.

"Shikamaru, kelihatannya sesuatu terjadi diluar." Bisik Naruto pelan.

Shikamaru langsung membuka matanya dan seperti yang dilakukan Naruto tadi, memeriksa keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Naruto bertanya. Ia sedikit cemas, tapi mungkin saja yang datang adalah tim yang dikirim untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Seperti biasanya, Shikamaru selalu terlihat tenang dan segera menganalisa situasi yang sedang (atau akan) mereka hadapi.

"Kyuuna, bangunkan yang lain dan mundur dari pintu gua. Kita tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika pintu ini terbuka."

Naruto mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan perintah Shikamaru. Dalam sekejap semuanya sudah bangun dan mundur, mereka semua menatap pintu gua dengan cemas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu gua terbuka, dan seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal berdiri di depan gua sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku ketua dari tim penyelamat yang dikirim untuk membawa kalian pulang. Apa kalian siswa Akademi Konoha?"

Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Sasuke langsung menurunkan kuda-kuda mereka.

"Namaku Yamato." Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan Naruto tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Ia melihat foto laki-laki itu di album Kakashi-nii sebelumnya. Kalau tidak salah, Kakashi-nii berkata kalau laki-laki itu adalah _'kawaii kouhai'_ yang paling disukainya. Well, bagi Naruto, itu artinya laki-laki itu adalah korban utama keisengan Kakashi-nii. Jika Kakashi-nii menyukai seseorang, ia akan memperlihatkannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Naruto menghela napas lega. Mereka selamat. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

OoO

Yamato menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Seluruh siswa sudah masuk kedalam bus dan anggota timnya akan mengawal bus itu sampai ke sekolah dengan selamat.

Seluruh siswa kecuali satu orang.

Uzumaki Kyuuna untuk alasan yang tidak dikatakannya berkeras untuk tinggal di lokasi sampai Kakashi-senpai datang karena ia harus memberi tahu Kakashi-senpai tentang sesuatu yang amat sangat penting. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai cara, bahkan menggunakan ekspresi mengancamnya yang biasanya selalu sukses menakuti lawannya, tapi tak berpengaruh pada gadis itu.

"Kau bisa memberi tahunya nanti saat kita sudah sampai di sekolah." Yamato berusaha membujuk gadis itu, tapi gadis itu tak bergeming. Ia berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Yamato dengan tegas.

"Aku harus tetap disini. Kakashi-nii akan datang jika kau memintanya datang. Atau kau bisa meminjamkan padaku apapun yang kau gunakan untuk menghubunginya agar aku bisa langsung bicara pada Kakashi-nii."

'Kakashi-nii'? Yamato tak punya alasan untuk menolak gadis itu saat ia mendengar panggilan gadis itu pada Kakashi-senpai.

"Senpai?"

_"Ya?"_ terdengar jawaban diseberang.

"Uzumaki Kyuuna berkata kau harus segera ke lokasi karena ada sesuatu yang harus dikatakannya padamu."

Bahkan saat ia berbicara Yamato merasa konyol dan ia hampir akan meminta maaf pada senpainya, tapi jawaban senpai diluar dugaannya.

_"Tunggu aku disana. Aku akan segera kesana. Kau bisa mengirim bocah-bocah yang lain lebih dahulu." _

Eeh? Yamato hampir saja ternganga, tapi ia segera menjawab, "Ba-baik senpai!"

Ia kemudian menatap Uzumaki Kyuuna yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi lelah. Salah seorang siswa lainnya turun dari bus dan membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis itu, tapi Uzumaki Kyuuna hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan pemuda itu. Yamato sekarang bisa mendengarkan kata-kata gadis itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Gaara. Kakashi-nii akan segera datang."

"Tapi.." Pemuda itu masih terlihat ragu.

"Yamato-san ada bersamaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ulang gadis itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

Pemuda itu (Sabaku Gaara, Yamato mengenal nama itu) memeluk Uzumaki Kyuuna yang balas memeluknya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Kau tahu kau bisa mengandalkanku bukan?" Ucapnya sebelum ia kembali menaiki bus.

Yamato mengamati interaksi mereka. Ia selalu mengamati sekelilingnya, karena hal itu sangat penting, terutama saat kau sedang dalam misi penyamaran. Ada banyak hal yang bisa diamati dalam hubungan antar manusia. Sentuhan kecil, senyuman samar, lirikan mata, dan hal-hal lainnya.

Yamato bisa melihat ada hal yang lebih dalam pelukan itu. Bukan hanya sekedar pelukan perpisahan antar teman, tapi pelukan itu juga menyiratkan dukungan, rasa khawatir, dan (sepertinya) _cinta_. Tapi sepertinya mereka belum menyadarinya, dan Yamato tahu itu bukan urusannya.

Begitu bus itu berangkat, Uzumaki Kyuuna duduk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Menurutmu berapa lama kita akan menunggu Kakashi-nii, Yamato-san?"

OoO

Saat bus itu mulai berjalan, ekspresi para siswa didalamnya mulai lega. Mereka akan segera pulang dengan aman.

Shikamaru duduk disamping Gaara yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Begitu mereka keluar dari daerah hutan, ponsel mereka kembali mendapatkan sinyal dan langsung saja bus dipenuhi dengan suara deringan ponsel.

Kiba dengan santai membalas pesan Kaa-sannya dengan _'Ok'_ dan berteriak memanggil Suzuki Akira yang juga memegang ponselnya.

"Oi Akira-chan! Jangan ribut sekali lagi di akun media sosialmu mengumumkan pada dunia kalau kau sudah aman! Kita tidak tahu jika penculik-penculik itu punya rekan lainnya diluar sana!"

Seluruh bus langsung hening. Kiba biasanya jarang mengatakan sesuatu yang serius, tapi kali ini Kiba benar. Siswa-siswa lainnya langsung menatap Akira dengan tatapan curiga dan Akira mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

Aoi Tsubasa, salah seorang siswa kelas khusus ilmu politik lainnya merogoh saku Akira dan mengambil ponsel Akira.

"Maaf Akira-kun, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, aku akan menahan ponselmu. Kami tidak bisa mengambil resiko kau 'kelepasan' lagi. Kali ini kita masih bisa selamat tapi jika Kiba-kun benar, rekan-rekan penculik itu bisa saja merencanakan balas dendam pada kita."

Akira menatap Tsubasa yang notabene adalah salah satu temannya dengan tak percaya.

"Ka-kau mengambil ponselku?"

"Hanya sementara, Akira-kun."

Akira tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena dia kalah suara. Seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya jelas-jelas masih kesal padanya, dan Akira tak akan menang, jadi ia duduk sambil bersungut-sungut.

Setelah tiga jam perjalanan yang tenang, mereka sampai di sekolah. Saat mereka turun dari bus, mereka langsung diperintahkan untuk menuju ruang kesehatan dimana tim medis sudah menunggu untuk memeriksa keadaan mereka. Sementara mereka diperiksa bergantian, yang lain beristirahat di kelas kosong disamping ruang kesehatan. Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa sensei muncul membawa roti dan cokelat hangat.

"Jika kalian lapar, kalian bisa singgah di kantin sebelum kalian pulang ke rumah kalian atau ke asrama." Anko-sensei memberi tahu sambil lalu.

Siswa kelas pertahanan adalah yang paling terakhir diperiksa, dan saat ini yang tertinggal di kelas itu hanya mereka ditambah dengan Gaara. Suasana agak canggung karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalian tidak marah padaku?" Gaara akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Tidak." Terdengar beberapa jawaban tegas. Yang lain tak perlu bertanya apa maksud dari pertanyaan Gaara, karena mereka semua tahu.

"Kenapa?" Gaara bertanya, dan siapapun yang mendengar nada pertanyaan itu bisa merasakan heran, tak percaya, dan rasa syukur bercampur dalam pertanyaan itu.

"Karena itu pilihan Naruto." Kiba menjawab pendek.

"Karena kami mengenal Naruto." Tambah Shino.

"Dan karena kami tahu, Naruto akan selalu mendahulukan orang lain dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri." Shikamaru menyambung jawaban teman-temannya. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto jatuh dari ketinggian karena ia menolong seseorang."

"Oh, aku ingat. Ia pernah jatuh berguling-guling dari tebing bersama Hinata saat kita kelas tiga SD bukan?" Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingat itu!" Ino juga ikut tersenyum. "Ia membantu Hinata saat Hinata hampir jatuh mengambil bunga yang tumbuh ditepi tebing itu."

Hinata tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menunduk. Sakura dan Ino tersadar saat Kiba yang duduk dihadapan mereka memberi isyarat dengan matanya.

"Ah, maafkan kami, Hinata-chan!" Sakura dan Ino berkata serentak.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sedih. "Tak apa, Sakura-san, Ino-san."

"Ta-tapi kami . . . ."

Hinata menggeleng, membuat Sakura dan Ino terdiam. Hinata kemudian menatap Gaara dengan tegas.

"Seperti yang dikatakan yang lain, Gaara-san, Naruto-kun memang selalu seperti itu. Jika ia memilih untuk menyelamatkanmu, maka yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah berterima kasih padanya."

Gaara tersenyum dalam hatinya. Seperti kata Naruto, teman-temannya memang orang-orang baik.

Terlalu baik, malahan.

OoO

Yamato mengamati gadis yang disampingnya sambil sesekali menatap ke arah langit. Helikopter memang berisik dan Kakashi-senpai tak mungkin datang dengan cepat, tapi itu tak menghentikan Yamato untuk berharap senpai nya segera datang.

Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponselnya dan melirik Yamato sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi dengan gamenya. Yamato bertaruh (dan ia selalu yakin dengan pengamatannya), gadis itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi geli.

"Apakah kau bosan, Yamato-san?"

"Tidak." Yamato menjawab pendek.

"Khawatir?"

"Tidak."

"Takut?"

"Bukan." Yamato menghela napas. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya. "Kau terlihat begitu gelisah."

Yamato menjaga ekspresinya tetap datar. Ia yakin selain dari melirik kearah langit, ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu?

"Ada banyak cara mengetahui suasana hati seseorang selain dari ekspresi dan gerak tubuhnya, Yamato-san."

Kelihatannya gadis ini juga bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, Yamato-san."

Sial. Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Mungkin kau bisa menyebut ini dengan firasat, Yamato-san. Keluargaku selalu berkata aku punya firasat yang bagus." Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya. Ia kemudian menawarkan ponselnya pada Yamato. "Kau pasti bosan, Yamato-san. Kau mau mencoba bermain?"

Belum beberapa saat Yamato bersama gadis itu, ia sudah bisa memutuskan.

Uzumaki Kyuuna bukan gadis biasa.

OoO

"Kita akan sampai dua puluh menit lagi, Kakashi."

Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Sejujurnya ia kaget saat Tenzo menghubunginya dan mengatakan Uzumaki Kyuuna memintanya datang. Kakashi tentu saja tahu siapa Uzumaki Kyuuna, karena itulah ia tak menyangka gadis itu dengan sukarela memilihnya.

Selama ini interaksi mereka dikelas hanya sebatas guru dan murid, dan Kyuuna sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kalau ia mengenalinya. Kakashi bisa merasakan kalau Kyuuna berusaha menjaga jarak darinya, dan Kakashi tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Mendengar Kyuuna memanggilnya dengan Kakashi-nii benar-benar membangkitkan memori lama.

Naruto tak pernah lagi memanggilnya nii-san semenjak ia menjadi mentornya dan Sasuke saat mereka dalam pelatihan. Ia selalu memanggilnya Kakashi-senpai dengan hormat, terkadang bercanda dengannya, dan dalam kesempatan langka saat suasana hati Sasuke sedang baik, mereka akan makan siang bersama. Dan ia tak pernah memintanya untuk mengawasi latihannya lagi. Kakashi tentu saja menyadari Naruto selalu berlatih sendirian di malam hari saat semua orang sudah tertidur.

Mengingat bagaimana dekatnya ia dengan Kakashi saat masih kecil dahulu, tentu saja perubahan sikapnya sangat terasa, dan Kakashi tak ingat apa kesalahannya sampai akhirnya Kurama yang mengatakannya padanya.

"Kau memilih Sasuke. Naruto tahu kau sebenarnya tidak menginginkannya dan hanya melatihnya karena tou-san, jadi ia tak mau lagi merepotkanmu."

Kurama mengatakannya tanpa basa basi. Jika Kakashi tidak mengenalnya, mungkin Kakashi akan mengira Kurama adalah salah satu hasil dari program latihan Danzou. Dingin, ekspresi datar, dan terlalu pintar.

"Bagaimana ia bisa dapat ide seperti itu?"

Kurama menatapnya dengan ekspresi menuduh. "Kau tidak ingat?"

Kakashi memutar kembali ingatannya. Ia yakin ia tak pernah membedakan Sasuke dan Naruto, kecuali . . . .

"Ah."

"Kelihatannya kau sudah ingat."

Tentu saja. Sebelum ujian kenaikan level mereka, Kakashi memberikan latihan khusus pada Sasuke.

"Tapi aku sudah mencarikan guru pengganti untuk Naruto."

"Ya. Dan guru pengganti itu meninggalkan Naruto setelah mengamati latihannya selama sepuluh menit dengan alasan Naruto tak cukup berbakat."

"Apa?" Kakashi tak pernah mendengar hal ini.

"Menurutmu bagaimana perasaan Naruto setelah ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang dipercayainya?" Kurama memberinya tatapan sinis. "Dia percaya padamu, kau meninggalkannya, dia merasa dikhianati, kau kehilangan kepercayaannya."

"Ta-tapi . . ." untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau tahu sulit untuk memperoleh kepercayaan Naruto. Dibesarkan oleh tou-san, kami sudah dibiasakan untuk tidak percaya pada siapapun. Sekarang kau sudah kehilangan kepercayaannya." Kurama mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak mengeluh sih, sekarang dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah daripada denganmu dan Sasuke."

Kakashi tak pernah sempat menjelaskan alasannya pada Naruto karena beberapa hari setelah itu ia ditugaskan dalam misi pengintaian, dan begitu ia pulang sepuluh bulan kemudian, hal pertama yang didengarnya adalah Naruto tidak lagi berada di Jepang.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia ingin menjelaskan alasannya, tapi Kyuuna selalu menghindarinya dan Kakashi tak ingin membuat orang-orang curiga.

Yah, mungkin hari ini ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuuna.

OoO

"Aku tak punya pilihan. Kurama terlalu jauh dan tou-san akan khawatir."

Kelihatannya Kurama sudah melatih saudaranya dengan baik. Jelas Kyuuna sudah menguasai teknik bagaimana memasang ekspresi dingin dan bicara tanpa basa-basi khas seperti Kurama.

"Oh, oke." Apa lagi yang bisa Kakashi katakan?

"Ikuti aku." Kyuuna mengedikkan kepalanya kearah gua. "Kau bisa mengajak Yamato-san jika menurutmu dia bisa dipercaya, Kakashi-sensei."

Jika ekspresi Kyuuna tidak serius seperti ini, Kakashi mungkin akan tertawa melihat Tenzo yang ternganga saat mendengar perkataan Kyuuna. Kakashi yakin Tenzo tak pernah mendengarkan seseorang berbicara seperti itu tentangnya dihadapannya langsung.

"Aku percaya pada Tenzo." Kakashi tersenyum kecil. "Kau bisa dipercaya bukan, Tenzo?"

Melihat Tenzo yang mengangguk cepat, Kakashi kembali merasakan nostalgia, saat ia masih menjadi senior para rekrutmen yang baru masuk dan kebagian tugas untuk menyiks-ah, maksudnya melatih mereka. Menjahili Tenzo adalah salah satu hobinya saat itu.

Jika Kyuuna menyadari perbedaan nama, ia tidak memperlihatkannya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki gua. Kakashi dengan cepat memberi isyarat pada pilot heli agar menunggunya sebelum mengikuti Kyuuna.

OoO

* * *

><p>Romance? Hahaha *tertawa pedih* mungkin ada hint nya, tapi kalo yang fluffy-fluffy pasti nggak ada. Little Chomper bukan ahlinya bikin cerita manis kayak gitu.<p> 


End file.
